Who's the Father?
by Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Petty jealousy can lead to some...interesting situations. Fang and Max find themselves facing a dilemma perhaps more frightening than any they'd dealt with before...parenthood. Mainly light humor. Gets a little angsty.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hey guys! I'm a new writer so bare with me if I suck.

This story takes place two years later at the E-house in Colorado. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. Ella is 15. Nudge is 13. Gazzy is 10 and Angel is 8. Watch the fun unravel!!!!!

**Disclaimers yo!!!!!!** (aren't these like so annoying?) I do not own Maximum Ride, if you think I do, you need to move out from the rock you live under. I do own two characters. You'll find out soon enough! -foreshadowing- Kay, i'll let you read the story. Foshizzle!!!

* * *

Max's POV

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 P.M on a Friday night. My mom, Dr. Martinez, had a CSM convention planned in the area in two months, so she would be visiting soon. Ella decided to live with us while our mom traveled. She said it was so she wouldn't be lonely. Of course she won't be lonely with Iggy around. Anyway, Fang and I went to the mall. We were almost back to the E-house, graciously rebuilt by CSM after the Gazzy, Iggy, explosives and Erasers fiasco. Fang, though usually Mr. Dark and Mysterious, was unusually dark and silent on the ride home.

"Wonder what's up with him." I thought. He got some new clothes and stuff. Black, as usual, so I thought he'd be a little more cheerful.

As soon as we parked, I ran inside.

"Ella! ELLA!" I yelled.

"What!" she yelled back. I followed her voice to her room. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

"So me and Fang were shopping and he wanted to look in Hot Topic. While he was in there, I saw Sam."

"Oh, no." she muttered.

"Yeah. Anyway, I waved and he walked over. He said he was visiting his grandparents. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Right there!!!"

"Did Fang see?!" she asked.

"I think so. He was really quiet, or quieter if that's possible, on the way home." I continued my story.

"Why did you wave, stupid?!!!!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know!!!" I countered.

"Go talk to him!!"

"Okay!"

"GO!"

"I'm going! Sheesh!"

"Fang! Where's Fang?" I asked Gazzy.

"He's outside, I think."

"Thanks, Gazzy."

I hoped he hadn't flown off yet. I looked around the grounds of the E-house. Then I saw him. I could easily make out his dark silhouette against the shadows with my raptor vision. It was almost 8 o'clock. "Fang." I sighed in relief.

"What do you want? Go away. Or go find Sam and make-out with him again." His face was almost impossible to read, except for the slight tightening of his jaw muscle. That made me angry.

"_He_ kissed _me!_" I yelled at him.

"Why should I believe you?" he shouted back.

That simultaneously broke my heart and pissed me off. I thought he knew me better.

"Because!!"

"Why!" he yelled.

I ran and jumped on him, hitching my legs around his waist. I smashed my mouth on his.

"That's why." I whispered when we broke apart.

Then, he started walking towards the house. While I was still glued to his face, I might add.

**Angel's POV**

Me and Nudge were looking out the window, and we saw Max run and kiss Fang!

"That is so sweet!" Nudge gushed.

"I know!"

Then they walked through the door. Well, Fang walked in carrying Max, while they were still kissing. I looked and saw Ella's eyes widen. She whispered something to Iggy and his eyes widen too.

Meanwhile, Max and Fang closed the door to his room.

I started picking through people's minds, trying to get answers.

_Good thing his room is sound proof._ Ella thought. I almost forgot Fang had asked the CSM to sound-proof his room. I wonder why? I glanced at Iggy. He was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth thinking, _Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. _Hmmmm, no answers there. Darn, I still don't know what's going on.

Iggy's POV

Being blind sucks. You know why it sucks? It heightens your senses, so now; I can hear 200 xs better than Ella, and 100 xs better than the rest of the flock. That means I can hear through Fangs so-called sound proof walls. Thus, the sounds of his "bonding time" with Max were leaking through to moi.

Jesus.

"What is wrong with them? There are children in this house! I mean, I don't exactly want them to do it while I'm here, but still." Ella said.

"I know what you mean. I can hear it."

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!"

"Yep."

I will get my revenge.

Nudge's POV

ZOMG I went into Fang's room and he and Max were asleep in his bed!!!

I think they had sex or something cause they were both naked!!! EEEWW!!!!

Then Iggy and Gazzy came in and started taking pictures. Gross. I mean I'm glad Max and Fang are together, but they're only 16. Me and Angel call them Fax. That is so cute right?

Max's POV

"Wow." I said at 5 in the morning.

"Yeah." Fang said.

We were lying on his bed rapped in his blanket. I was cuddled up to his side and his wing and arm was around me. He turned and kissed my forehead. _Max, you just made a grave mistake._ My voice warned me. Crap, it had seen that whole thing. I shut it out. Now, the only thought running through my head was _Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Me and Fang. Fang and me._

Fang's POV

Dr. Martinez is gonna kill me.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: stuff.

So, loyal readers, I have some questions for you.

One, Have any of you, um, "taken your relationship to the next level"?

If so, was it……never mind. Disregard what I was gonna ask.

And did he or she talk to you about it afterwards?

Don't ask why I asked these questions.

**TheIgginator**:

Max and Fang "bonded"!!!! I'll post the pictures I took.

Fang: I will kill you Iggy!!!!!

**NudgeFashion&AngelGirl**:

EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

**Penguinsrkewl**:

I'll go to the next level with you, Fang.

Fang: uuuummmmmm……kay?? No thanks.

**FangisMine**:

I will kill you penguin b*ch!!!

Fang: That's my girl.

**leprechaunsrpple2**:

One- Gross Iggy. Didn't really need to see those. Where's Total? He usually comments too. Nobody has answered your questions

Fang: Total is on his third honeymoon with Akila.

**LoverBoy18**:

I have. It was fun. She talked about it for hours afterwards.

Fang: Okay…..Sorry I asked.

**BombsAway**:

What is this blog even about???

**FangisMine**:

Yes, Fang, What is this blog about???

**TheIgginator**:

Don't ask Gazzy.

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Wow, Fang, you and Max. Hmmmm.

Fang: like the name. it's ummm….interesting.

**FangisMine**:

What is that supposed to mean??

Fang: sign off/flying like heck.

**FangisMine**:

I will find you penguin ho!!!!!!!

* * *

So, how did I do? Pretty good for a first time writer, i think. Please leave constructive critisism. (no bitch freak outs)

R&R Foshizzle!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! Second chapter, yay!! This one should be fun.

Fang: Yeah, we get to see a whole nother side of Dr.M.

Max: I don't like you, angel'ssnuggiewillruletheworld. Wow, that's a mouthful.

Me: I know, right? Anyway, you'll love me soon. You get to do something to someone you hate.

Max: WHO?!

Me: you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 2

Max's POV

"You're going down." Iggy snarled playfully.

"I don't think so, White Knight." I called back.

It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning, two months after Fang and I, um, whatever.

The flock was outside sparring, with Ella watching from below.

I was ecstatic, which is quite rare for me, because my mom was visiting in two days. I was also scared out of my mind. Why? Well I just found out I might be p....p...pregnant. Shoot.

"Wait everyone quiet." Iggy shushed us suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I hear two heartbeats coming from your direction, other than yours."

"I'm picking up on two voices from you too." Angel said.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I said. Twins? Crap.

"Well, one sounds like you and the other kinda like Fang." She said.

"What's wrong? You look scared." Fang asked as he flew next to me.

"You're what's wrong!!!!" I shouted at him before bursting into tears.

I landed gracefully in front if the door and ran inside. I locked myself in the bathroom where I had stashed five pregnancy tests. Each one showed a little pink plus.

"S#$t" I mumbled to myself. Again, I cried.

"Max?" a small voice called from outside the door. Angel. "Can I come in?"

I unlocked the door. Angel stepped in. "Are you okay?" she asked. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. "Can I ask you something?" she looked at me with her big, blue eyes. "Where do babies come from?" I stopped breathing. That threw me off guard. "Um, well you see……"

One "the talk" later…..

Angel's eyes were wide with horror. "That means you an-and Fang…eeewwwwww!"

Angel ran out that door, never to return again.

Next morning…….

Fang's POV

There she was. My target, Nudge, lying sound asleep on the couch. Since Max refuses to touch me or talk to me, I was using my ability to blend in with my surrounding's to scare and annoy my flock members. She stirred slightly, rolling on her back. Now was my chance. I prepared for the pounce.

Suddenly, Angel came running into the room.

"Nudge! Wake up!" she cried. Apparently, it was important, so I decided to just listen.

"What." Nudge said while she was shaking off sleep.

"You know where babies come from, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Max is pregnant!!!"

I froze.

"How do you know?" she asked, a shocked expression coming across her face.

"Iggy heard heart beats and I heard voices, coming from her stomach."

"Now that I think about it, she has gained weight." Nudge agreed.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, appearing suddenly.

"I don't think he knew." Nudge stated.

"Nope." Angel said popping the 'p'.

I charged in to Max's room.

Max's POV

I was in the middle of pacing when Fang burst through the door.

"Who's the father!!!" he shouted angrily at me.

"Gazzy." I said sarcastically. "Who do you think?"

"How did this happen?!!" he yelled.

"Well, when a man and a women love each other very much…." I started.

"Not what I'm talking about!" he said.

"Why don't you ask your d*&k. Maybe it could provide answers to why I'm carrying your child."

He calmed down a bit. "Are you sure?"

I held up the five pregnancy tests. "These things are actually pretty cool. This one even says the word 'pregnant'"

"Oh. What am I gonna do?"

"What are _you_ gonna do? What am I gonna do? I have to carry not one, no that would be too easy, but two of your children in my womb for God knows how long!! I don't know if they will have wings or if I'll lay eggs or not!!!!!!!!!! So don't you ever say that again!!!!" then I burst into tears and attempted to punch Fang in the face.

The next day…………

Max's POV

There were three taps on the door. I flung it open, almost pulling it off the hinges. My mom stood smiling in the doorway. We hugged and laughed. Then Ella walked in and I let her have her mom time. Meanwhile, I went to go sit on Fang's lap and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sorry." I whispered in his ear.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Yep."

"What else is on your mind?" he asked, his dark eyes searching mine. God, he knows me so well.

"Just worrying about what I'm gonna say to my mom." By now, everyone in the house knew I was having twins.

"Just make sure I'm off the premises before you spill the beans."

"Okay." I promised with a peck on the lips.

Later that day….

Fang's POV

"Man, I don't know what to do." I complained to Iggy.

"You're in deep, aren't you?" He asked.

"'Bout as deep as it gets."

"Let me ask you this. Do you love her?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Do you trust her?" her persisted.

"Yes."

"Than you'll be fine. Just do what you need to do and be what she needs you to be." He finished. Iggy sometimes shocked me with his perspective and depth.

"Thanks, Ig." I said.

"No prob." He smiled. I turned to leave. "She's gonna get fat. Ha ha!" He called after me as I walked out the door. And he sometimes shocked me with his stupidity

Evening…….

Max's POV

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure, hon. What about?" she asked.

We were sitting in my room on my bed. It was starting to get dark. Iggy was cooking with Ella in the Kitchen. The younger kids were watching the movie Twilight. Fang was outside flying.

"Um, me and Fang kinda," I paused for a second.

"You can tell me anything sweetie." She said reassuringly.

"Well, we kinda had sex." I whispered the last word.

"What." She asked stiffly.

"Sorry."

She looked into my eyes. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, God, there's more, isn't there?" I nodded. She searched my eyes again, and then glanced at my stomach. "Oh, Lord. You're pregnant."

I nodded again. I looked at her face. Different emotions played out. The most prominent was rage. Oh, crap. "I'll be right back." She said through her teeth.

_Fang's gonna get it. _My voice smirked._ Real mature._ I thought back.

Fang's POV

"FANG!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" an angry voice called from the kitchen. Wow this is serious, Dr. M never cursed.

"Looks like Max told Mom." Ella told Iggy.

I had just walked in the door from taking an evening spin around the E-house. It was amazing. There were thousands of stars.

Then I walked in to find an incredibly enraged Dr. Martinez wielding a knife and a murderous expression.

"How dare you sleep with **my** daughter and get her pregnant! I could very well kill right now!"

"Sorry!! I love Max, and I don't want her to be in pain, and I know I should have used protection. I'm so sorry!!!" I blabbed, hoping to distract her.

Dr. Martinez looked ready to kill me.

A knock on the door stopped the doctor from plunging the knife into my heart. Max flounced into the room to answer the door.

"It's Jeb. Don't tell him." Dr. Martinez ordered Max.

She nodded and opened the door slowly. Jeb the traitor, followed by Brigid entered the room. Max's expression went cold. She is so jealous. I love her though, so she need not worry.

"Maximum Ride." He spoke clearly. "You've changed." Chills ran down my spine when he said her name.

"I've gained some weight." She snorted at him. That's my girl.

"Max, you were designed so you don't gain weight unless….You're pregnant."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. I wonder how that happened."

Jeb turned to look at me. "You're the father." He stated. I nodded. A horrified expression came across Brigid's face. Max smiled. I gave a quick glance at Brigid's face again. I could have sworn I saw a pang of jealousy come across. Oh, yeah. The ladies love me.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: I don't care! I'm freaking out!!!

So, for all you guys out there. Have any of you impregnated your girlfriends?

Not that I did, just asking.

**St. Fang of Boredom**:

This is why you're not allowed to leave my basement.

Fang:oooooookkkkaaaaayyyyy?

**AliceinVA**:

Wow, Fang, you suck at lying. So Max is pregnant. Good job Fang. Boy or girl??

**TheIgginator**:

Twins.

**AliceinVA**:

Oooh…..yikes.

Fang: Iggy how are you typing?!!!

**TheIgginator**:

Gazzy.-smiles evilly-

**Penguinsrkewl**:

You can still leave the whore and be with me!!!

Fang: Again, no thanks. I love **Max**.

**FangisMine**:

Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!!!! Thank you Fang. I love you too!!

As for you ho. I will find you!!! –evil glare-

Oh. Fang can you get me like, twelve cupcakes?

Fang: brb

Fang: I'm back.

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Fang, Fang, Fang. What did I tell you about this sort of thing? Look what you've gotten yourself into.

Fang: Uuuummmmmm….nothing. Kay, I'm signing off!!!

* * *

Fang kisses Max. Max flies away. Fang thinks, oh yeah, she wants me.

Major shout out to St. Fang of Boredom. You rock!!! Love your Avian Bird Flu Story. LOL!!!!!

Also AliceinVA. My BFF who convinced me to write!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cravings

* * *

1 month later…………

Max is three months pregnant.

**Fang's POV**

"Fang!!!! Fang!!!!!" Max called for about the millionth time this _week._

"Yes, Madam Ride." I called.

"Can you get me a cheeseburger?" she asked.

"You've had five already today." I sighed frustrated.

"Please Fangy?" she pleaded. Fangy? That's weird. Stupid hormones.

"Okay."

"Love you, Fang."

"I know."

The funny thing about pregnancy, unless you give her what she wants, she explodes. So for the past two or three months, I've been running around all the local shops, getting whatever my babies' mama needs. For the sixth time today, I went to Burger King.

"Hey, Nancy." By now I had been here so many times, I knew the names of every employee in the place.

"Hi Nick. The usual?" she asked, fighting a smile.

"Yep." I answered.

"Who are these for anyway?" a guy in the back snickered.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh?" she asked, not at all surprised. "She knocked up?"

"That's a nice way of putting it but, yeah pretty much." The guys in the back burst out laughing.

"Good job, Nick." She called after me as I walked out the door.

I didn't feel like riding the bus, so I flew home. This would probably be the highlight of my day. I decided to just enjoy the freedom. As soon as I walked through the door, I would most likely be sent right out again. I tucked my wings in, falling fast before snapping them open again just before I hit the ground. What a rush. I enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my wings for the moment.

I knew Max would be waiting. I thought about her a lot. She was in pain. Pain of my making. It hurt to know this was my fault. I loved her, though I didn't tell her that enough. I did, more than she knew. I flew faster towards the house.

**Max's POV**

Where was Fang? He should be here by now. God, I was so hungry. And my back hurt. Carrying twins ain't fun. Where was he? Uhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! This sucks. I hate Fang. No, I don't. I love him, way too much. In fact, I love him so much; it keeps me from ripping out his throat.

Akila and Total came prancing in to the kitchen.

"Hello, Max." he said.

"Hi." I waved absent-mindedly.

"I have some news." He glanced at Akila.

"Cool."

"Well, don't you want to hear it?" he asked excitedly. Magnolia barked outside.

"Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway." I growled.

"You bechya. Max, Akila is with child."

"What?" I asked flatly.

"That's right; you and Akila are going to be mommies together." He smiled a doggy grin. Oh joy, more mutant bird hybrids. "Angel, baby, can you get your dog?" I called.

"I prefer Canine- American." He laughed.

"Yeah?" Angel flitted into the room.

"Angel! Akila is having babies!" Total exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" She reached down and pat his and Akila's heads. "But does everybody in this house have to have sex?!" she yelled exasperated.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Total asked, shocked.

"Yep." I said. Angel stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Total said as he pranced after her.

"You do that."

"What's going on?" Ella asked, followed by Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

"Akila is pregnant." I told everyone. The room was then filled with congratulations and petting and Fanta.

Sometime during all this, Fang walked in the door. Finally. I waddled over to fill him in on the happenings and to get my much anticipated burger. Everybody else got bored and left the room. Fang put the bag on the table.

"Thank you." I shrieked in happiness.

"My pleasure." He said as I took a bite out of my burger. It was so good. He watched me eat, smiling to himself every once in a while.

"What?" I asked around bites.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your happy glow. You're brilliant."

For some reason, tears welled in my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Well, well, well. What is all this about." His mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"Blame it on the hormones."

"Aaawww. I thought it was because you loved me." He smirked.

"That too."

"Well, I love you too, Maxi." He smiled. Maxi? That's new. Fang is so weird sometimes. I finished my burger and kissed him. He looked surprised at first, and then he kissed me back.  
"Not this again!!" Angel yelled, finally returning form the depths of her room. Fang and I broke apart, both of us embarrassed.

"Angel, that was rude. You should apologize." Fang scolded her.

"Well, if you hadn't been doing that in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess." She counteracted. I started crying. She was right. I ran, well, waddled to my room and locked the door.

"Look what you did, Angel. You upset her. She is in a very fragile condition." I heard Fang say through the door. Me, fragile? Thanks, Fang, that made me fell so much better. "Go say you're sorry." I heard a knock on the door.

"Max? Can I come in?" Angel asked. I got up and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry." She began before I interrupted her.

"Angel, it's not you're fault. I'm just overly emotional because of the hormones. And you were right. If I hadn't taken things too far, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"Max, its okay to regret it." She said.

"Oh, no, Angel, I don't regret it. I'm happy I did, it's just that I'm so young. I should have waited." I admitted. Angel hugged me. We stayed like that for a while.

"The babies love you." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"The babies love you." She repeated. "I keep picking up on their thoughts. They love you and Fang. They can't wait to see you."

"Thank you, baby." I held her tighter. I loved Angel when she was like this. Not trying to control the world or anything like that. Just sweet and comforting. I patted her soft blonde curls.

After my gooey love fest with Angel, I was really tired. Just when I was about to take a nap, Gazzy walked in.

"Max?" he asked.

"Yeah Gazzy?" I sighed frustrated.

"There's something wrong with Fang." He giggled. I shot out of bed. Nothing good ever came when Gazzy giggled.

"What is it?!" I shouted.

"He …well… you should come see yourself."

We jogged down the hallway to find Fang, or what looked like Fang, lying flat on the floor.

"Fang, are you, um, feeling okay? I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You should, um, see for yourself. I think you've developed a new gift." I fought back a laugh.

He looked in the mirror.

Fang's POV

"!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Max and the rest of the flock, which joined us at the sound of my scream of horror, were roaring with laughter.

I looked at my face again. I was a girl! I had black hair and green eyes. I was actually kind of pretty. But I'm a guy! I shouldn't look like this! Oh crap. I don't know how to change back. I was totally freaking out. Wait, since when do I use the word totally? Oh, my God, I'm turning into a girl!!!

"Hey, you and me have kinda the same skill!!" Angel gushed.

"Are you sure the kids are yours? I mean you can't exactly make babies as a girl." Iggy asked trying to be serious but failing miserably at it.

"I'm sure he's the dad, or in this case the mom." Max cracked up.

"Guess that makes you gay, Max, seeing as you are in love with me and I'm a girl." I snapped at her. Max turned bright red. The flock started in a whole new wave of laughter. Then, out of nowhere, Max kissed me. My gift was still in effect when she did so. I heard the sound of a camera. Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella whooped. Nudge and Angel were close to tears. When we broke apart, I looked in the mirror again. This time, I was looking at my own reflection. Thank God. At least I knew one way of turning off the gift.

"Guess so." Max whispered in my ear. I smiled at her. Max was still pressed to me, her bulging belly against my lower abs. Just then, I felt a kick against my stomach. My eyes widen. I looked at Max. She was smiling.

"I felt them kick." I spoke softly.

"Yep." She was still smiling. It felt good to see her so happy. I pressed my hand on her stomach again. I felt another kick.

"Wow. That's magical." I nodded.

"Talk to them." Max said.

"Um, okay." I kneeled down on the ground. "Hey there. I'm your dad. Can't wait to see you."

"Ooh, another kick." Max breathed slowly. She was going to be a great mom. I was actually excited to be a dad. Weird. I grinned widely. Iggy and Gazzy left after I changed back. Nudge, Angel, and Ella were oo-ing and aaww-ing in the background. All I did was stare at Max and all her maternal glory. She was so beautiful and I was so lucky to have her.

Fang's Blog (TAKEN OVER BY IGGY)

Welcome!

You are visitor number: la la la

Hey all. Iggy here, temporarily taking over the blog, with the help of Nudge.

Hi everybody!!! –Nudge

So Fang developed a new gift today! He now has the ability to change his appearance into, wait for it, drum roll please.

Nudge- bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Fang can change into a girl!! A girl with black hair and green eyes. I'll post the pictures.

Nudge- the other girl is Max –giggling-

**AliceinVA**:

First, Fang and Max "bond". Then, Max gets pregnant with twins. Now, Max is making out with girls. There some seriously sick crap going on over there.

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

If Fang turns into a girl, does that make Max and Fang bi?

Iggy: Good question.

**Vjgm**:

My eyes, they burn.

**Penguinsrkewl**:

I'll stick with you whether you're in girl form or not. I'd still "bond" with you.

**FangisMine**:

Not cool Iggy. Penguin ho, stop leaving sick messages.

**MadAboutMax**:

Dude, that is so funny. Max kissed girl Fang. We should call him Heather.

Iggy: Good Idea!

**Stephaniiie**:

Did not need to see that Iggy.

Iggy: Didn't have to look!

**LlamaMushroom**:

That is weird, a little scary, and totally hilarious!!!

ROTFL

Iggy: I know.

Iggy: Kay, I'm signing off yo! Foshizzle!!!!

Nudge- bye! :D :P

* * *

Shout out to all my and AliceinVA's favorite writers! If you have trouble imagining Nudge's drumroll, (If you did, i laugh at your stupidity), think of Disturbia by Rhianna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!!! Foshizzle!!!

Fang: Please, please, for the love of God, stop saying foshizzle.

Me: Hey! Don't bring God into this!

Max: Yeah Fang, what did God ever do to you?

Fang: -running away from hormonal Max-

Me: That's what he gets for knocking you up.

Max: -slaps-

Me: Just for that, I'm making you eat something weird!!!

Max: I've eaten desert rat, can't get much weirder than that. -smiles triumphantly-

Me: You'll see. -smiles evilly-

* * *

Chapter 4

Cravings

1 month later…..

Max is four months pregnant.

**Fang's POV**

"What are you eating?" I stared at Max. She , Gazzy, Akila and Magnolia were sitting on the couch eating God knows what.

"Oh, I had a craving for vanilla ice cream, jalapeños, ketchup, and caramel." She spoke around a mouthful of food.

"Why are you and the dogs eating it Gazzy?"

"Well, it sounded interesting, so I wanted to try it. Akila is pregnant too, so we gave her some. We thought it would be mean to leave Magnolia out. Wanna try some? It's good." He admitted.

"No thanks." No way in heck I was eating that.

"Suit yourself." Max mused.

I ducked into the bathroom. I was so bored. Maybe I could practice my new skill. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them to look in the mirror, a black-haired, green-eyed girl looked back. Then I wondered how far my gift went. I started taking inventory. Thank God my gift only showed me as a girl, I wasn't actually one.

Then the thought came to me. Maybe I could change to other people. I focused on a picture in my mind. I looked in the mirror. Iggy looked back. Cool. I started going through the flock and anybody I could think of. First Nudge, Gazzy, Total ( I gotta say that was the weirdest.), Angel, Ella, Dr. M, and Jeb. I then turned into Brigid (I could so use this!!), Lisa, then finally, Max. Save the best for last. God, she is so beautiful.

**Max's POV**

"Nudge, can you do me a favor?" She and I were reading Fang's blog. This one person, Penguinsrkewl, kept leaving sick comments. I decided to do the impossible; ask someone for help.

"Yeah, Maxi?" she asked, using my new (and much hated) nick-name, graciously given to me by Fang himself.

"Could you track down this person?" I asked, pointing to the user.

"Hold on." She touched the computer for a second, then started typing in a bunch of stuff. She touched the computer again.

"Oh, my God." Nudge said.

"Who?" I asked impatiently.

"I think you would get really mad if I told you."

"Who?!" I demanded.

"Brigid." She whispered. My heart stopped. Brigid? Who the heck did she think she was, sending gross messages to my boyfriend?! I was so going to kill her. I finally get that username. Eeewwwwww. That is so wrong. Pretty kinky too.

"I HATE THAT BITCH!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Told you." Nudge cowered.

"Where is she?!!"

" At a hotel, with your mom and Jeb. They were going to surprise you. That idea is shot to heck." She told me.

"Let's go." I ordered her as I walked at the front door. Nudge followed me. I was about to take off when Nudge stopped me.

"Max, you shouldn't fly. You're four months pregnant." Nudge told me .

"Fine, we'll drive." I showed her the keys.

We pulled into the parking lot at the Phoenix Motel. I walked towards the office. A bell rang when we opened the door.

"May I help you?" a small, red haired lady asked.

"Yes, could you tell me which room Brigid Dwyer is staying in? I'm her sister." I looked at her innocently.

"Room 6."

"Thank you." Nudge followed me out the door. We walked down the sidewalk until we came to room 6. I knocked on the door. Brigid opened it and smiled.

"Hi!!! Your mom and I were going to surprise you, but I guess you beat us to it. She's out getting gifts with Jeb. What's up?" she asked.

"Sit down." I ordered her with my steel voice. Her face went white. She sat in the chair. I leaned over her. I glared coldly at her.

"What is wrong with you?" I stared at her.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled. I slapped her. Her cheek was red.

"You are sending perverted, creepy, messages to my boyfriend. He's 16. You're 23. That is not right." I slapped her again on the other cheek. She shot up and punched me in the nose. I felt blood run down my face. I kneed her in the stomach. The breath whooshed out of her. I kicked her thigh. She screamed in pain. Brigid scratched my cheek.

"You fight like such a girly girl." I smirked at her. She tried to pull my hair. I jumped back and snapped a chop into her shoulder. She swallowed a cry of pain.

"That's for having red hair!" I yelled at her.

"You just got your ass kicked by a pregnant girl!" Nudge yelled at her.

"What did you say?" I asked her, shocked. She repeated it.

"Don't ever say that again. Nice touch though." I smiled. The door clicked. I froze.

"What's going on?" Jeb asked as he went to kneel next to Brigid.

"This whore has been sending sick messages to Fang!!!" I yelled.

"Really?" my mom asked.

"Yes."

"Max slapped her twice, not even that hard. Brigid punched and scratched her. Max was only defending herself." Nudge stood up for me.

"Liar." Brigid snapped at me.

I gestured to my mom to follow me to her computer. I pulled up Fang's blog. I showed my mom the last few entries. All of them had comments left by Brigid. My mom gasped.

"Brigid! He's only a child!" My mom was shocked.

"Brigid." Jeb shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, he's a child. Too bad he knocked up your slutty daughter!" Brigid yelled. Then, my mom did something I never thought I'd see her do:

She punched Brigid square in the face.

"Let's go." she ordered, steel in her usually warm and motherly voice.

My mom asked me about everything on the way home. Nudge answered for me. I was glad Brigid was out of the way. I love Fang, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. We pulled into the drive way. Nudge ran inside, no doubt to tell everybody about what happened.

When I got inside, Fang walked up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried about me and the twins. He is so deep sometimes. Fang can go from being dark and silent, to being loving and kind. He is a mystery.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for Brigid."

"She totally kicked her butt!!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Not bad, for a mom." He said. Fang cupped his hand on my chin. He leaned down and kissed me, right in front of my mom too. I didn't care though. All I thought about was Fang and me.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: chick fight.

Hey, readers. There was a reader named Penguinsrkewl. It turned out that was Brigid Dwyer. Max confronted her and kicked her ass.

Comment!

**AliceinVA**:

Brigid is a whore.

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Get it Max!!!

Fang: yeah!!

**LlamaMushroom**:

Chick Fight!!!

**TheIgginator**:

Go Max!! Wish I had been there. Wait can't see. Damn!!

**ScHoOlsUcKs**:

That is so weird. That girl is such a pervert.

**JasperinVA**:

Doesn't that make Brigid a pedophile or something like that? I mean, you're under 18, and she is over 18, so she is a predator.

Fang: I guess it does. Hmm.

Signingoff!!

* * *

YAY!!!! I finally updated!!

Just wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers!! Thanks for the support!! To name a few, LE trex(thanx4 the tip!!), JamesPotter-SiriusBlack ( _Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop,_ was the first thing my friend Alice quoted from my story. Special!!), wolfenstien, yourfaceXD, Wishing4WingZ, FictionWriting101, and finally, my BFF, AliceinVA! Thanx again 4 your support!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, since i'm tired of doing shout outs, i'm just gonna make you guys blog commenters for Fang. It is still a shout out.

(Hormonal)Max: I hate you, Fang.

Me: Why? it's your fault you're pregnant.

Max: No it's not!!

Me: You jumped on him.

Max: He carried me to his room!

Fang: Well, you took your clothes off!

Max: You did that thing with the.....

Me: Do not, for the love of God, finish that sentence!!!!!

Max: It's still his fault -grumbling-

Me: It's both your fault. Now shut up and let me do the disclaimer before i barf!!

**Disclaimer:** -gag- I don't own Maximum Ride -gag- Oh, God, I can't get that mental image out of my head! Jim help me!!!_ My name is James!!What?! I'm busy!_

Fang: Who's Jim?

Me: the voice in my head.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hormones

One month later....

Max is five months pregnant.

**Max's POV**

_Kick. Kick. Kick. _

God, I don't know how much more of this I can take. They kick nonstop; I'm surprised that they haven't kicked their way out yet.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, concerned. We were outside, watching the kids and Iggy practice flying like hawks. Ella was tending to Akila.

"Well, except for the twins attempting to batter their way out, I'm just peachy." I snapped at him. He gave me a look that said, "Don't screw with me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little irritable."

"A little?" Fang said under his breath. Tears of rage rolled down my cheek.

"Excuse me for being a little angry because I have to carry two of your children, who just love to jam their feet into mommy's stomach!!" I yelled at him. I rose to my feet and tried to run inside. He stopped me with his arm. I tried to push past him, but he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked while I struggled to break out of his hold. Fang put his hand on my stomach. He looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He kissed me on the cheek. I stayed in his arms for a while.

"Could you help me think of names for the twins? I'm stuck." I asked him. He nodded. Angel landed about 10ft. away from him.

"Fang, Gazzy and Iggy are fighting." She looked up at him. Fang did an up and away. I watched him fly towards the two fighting bird kids.

"Max?" Angel looked at me with all her blue- eyed innocence.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What is masturbation?" she asked, all of her innocence flying out the window.

"Angel, honey, where did you hear that?" I asked her, shocked.

"I heard it from Gazzy. He was thinking. He walked in on Iggy doing that. What is it?" Angel looked curious.

"FANG!!!" I called up after him. He landed right in front of me.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Angel just asked me something I think is more in your areas of expertise." I told him, looking at him funny.

"What?" he asked warily, reading my expression.

**Fang's POV**

"What did you say? I gawked at Angel. She repeated her question. I had no idea what to say to her.

"Max, why do you assume I know all about this?"

"I got reasons." She smirked at me.

"Hold on one second." I told Angel before I ran inside, picked up the phone, and called Dr. M. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said cheerily.

"Hi Dr. M, it's Fang. We're kinda having some issues down here."

"What kind of issues?" she asked, concerned. I told her about everything.

"Oh, that kind. I'll be right there. It'll take me a couple of minutes. I'm staying at a hotel near you." She said before hanging up.

Thank god. All I had to do now was wait for Max's mom to arrive. Angel walked into the kitchen.

"Fang, you still haven't told me what that was." Angel gave me a patronizing look. That little girl is cute but evil. No telling what she could do.

"Max's mom is coming. She'll explain it to you." I told her.

"Oh, okay. Total!!" she skipped away calling her dog.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Wow. It never occurred to me how much the kids were growing. I mean, Angel used to worry only about her stuffed bear. Now, she was asking us about things she shouldn't know till she turned 15. And Gazzy, he saw Iggy doing **that.** What has the flock come to. I was finishing up my thoughts when I heard the side door open. Dr. M walked in.

"Hello Fang!" she walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "So, you need me to give 'the talk' to all the kids. I'll start with Gazzy." She walked into Max's room. I went outside to get Gazzy.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Gazzy, do you have any questions?" Max's mom asked me. I looked at her in shock. She had gone through every disgusting detail about gross stuff I don't want to know about. I stared at her. I wanted to run.

"Guess not. NEXT!!!" she called out the room.

**Nudge's POV**

I don't know why Dr. Martinez is explaining this to all of us. I already know.

"Nudge, do you have any questions?" she asked me.

"Well, why are you asking about this? And why are you asking me? I mean, that's why we have Google. ZOMG, I love Google. Most of my education came from it, so its kinda like my teacher. Do you ever use Google? You should. It is so useful!"

"Okay, thank you Nudge. NEXT!!"

**Iggy's POV**

Oh crap.

"Honey, don't be ashamed. All boys your age do that. Don't be embarrassed." Max's mom told me. I wanted to die. This is so embarrassing. Somebody kill me. I've never felt that shade of red before. Now it was on my face.

"Can I go?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Go ahead." I ran out of that room.

**Max's POV**

"Max, will you come with me?" Angel held my hand. I nodded. We walked into the room where my mom stood ready to scar her mind.

"Angel, you already now where babies come from, correct?" my mom was all business.

"Yep." Angel replied popping the p.

"Do you now about puberty? I'm not sure you will go through it, seeing as you are only 98% human. Max didn't either."

"No what is it?" She asked, looking up at her with big eyes. My mom explained it to her.

"Oh." She said.

"Any questions?" my mom asked.

"Well…" Angel went through a long list of questions. I'll name a few of the less shocking ones. Little blue-eyed, innocent, bubbly Angel asked what a porno is, blow job, prostitutes are, the difference between a crack ho and a hooker, and what various human body parts are called. My mom stood jaw to the floor, staring in disbelief at Angel. She asked where she heard all that. Guess who?

Yep, sexist pig and piglet. I was so gonna kill them.

"Max, what is a whore?" she asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked warily.

"Well, Iggy thinks about you a lot, using that word." I was gonna kill him.

**Fang's POV**

"I should have used protection!" Total grew more frustrated by the minute.

"Total, you are a mutant bird dog. You can't use protection." I reminded him.

"But the love of my life, my sun, moon and stars, is in pain. Pain caused by me. How can I live with myself?" he sighed.

"Total, I know exactly how you feel. I love Max. She has to deal with the twins kicking her. I wish I could do something, but I can't. It's hard." I admitted to him.

"Fang, you are a good friend. It is nice to have someone I can relate to." Total walked out the door.

"FANG!" I heard Dr. M. call from the other room.

Great, my turn.

"Fang, do you, um, ever, um, pleasure your self?" I heard Max crack up in the other room. Great.

"NO!" I yelled back at her. I have Max for that, I thought to myself.

"Fang thought- I have Max for that!" Angel tattled.

"FANG, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO START RUNNING!" shoot. Max's mom was going to kill me. I ran out the door. I caught a glimpse of Max's face. It was bright red. I laughed to myself. I stopped in front of her.

"Ebony." I said simply.

"What?" she asked.

"You wanted names for the babies. I thought Ebony would be nice. Or Cali, for the girl." I walked out the door and took off.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: -shrugs-

So, readers, I need baby names! Max has been asking me for names. I suggested Ebony and Cali for girls.

Comment!

**NudgeFashion&AngelGirl**:

Nudge: I like Laqica (la-KEY-ka). It means quiet, I think.

Angel: I like Demi, for boys or girls.

**LE trex**:

How about Sarah and Shaylyn?

Fang: interesting

**FangisMine**:

Fang! I googled baby names meanings. Cali and Ebony both mean dark!!! We are not naming our children dark!!!

Fang: It was just a suggestion.

**wolfenstien**:

What about Jacob and Seth for boys?

Fang: I like it.

**FangIsMyLover**:

I think you should let them name themselves.

Fang: cool.

**FangisMine**:

I'm just gonna call them Simba and Mufassa for a week.

Fang: Okay?

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

I just realized my name is really long! Anyway, I had dibs on those names for my kids!!!

Fang: My question is, how did you come up with that name?

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Well, since Angel's gonna rule the world, and I love Snuggies, I thought her snuggie would have, like, its own mind, and it would help her rule the world.

Fang: Oh. I get it now.

Fang: K, signing off!!!!!!!

* * *

Sooooooooooo! Did you like it? Sorry to my other reviewers. It's just that those to commenters were like my first reviewers, and they left awesome reviews. That and I couldn't remember any other names off the top off my head while i was writing, so, yeah. If you were wondering how i got my name, that's it. Oh, if you find any mistakes, even if it's really small, tell me. Be nice about it. I have enough drama at school.

Fang: Review, before she writes an embarassing Figgy fic!!!!

Max:-laughing- Oh my God, you so have to do that!!!

Iggy: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Why Ig? Don't want me to reveal your true feelings for Fang?

Iggy: What? No. Please, i'll be your eternal slave!

Me: I have Fang for that!-cackling maniacly-


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey all! I kicked Max and Fang out until chapter 7 cause that was just gross. Anyway, put your paws together for...Nudge!!!

Total: -grumbling- SO degrading!

Nudge: Hey everyone!!!

Me: take it away, girl!

Nudge: She doesn't own Max Ride. Why did Max and Fang get kicked out?

Me: Well..........

Nudge:-gag- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yep. Enjoy everyone!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

More Hormones

One month later…..

Max is 6 months pregonant.

Fang's POV

"What?" I looked at Dr. M.

"That's right; you all are going to school." She repeated. She looked at us eagerly. I shook my head. Her face fell a little. Nudge looked ready to explode. She was working on controlling her motor-mouth. I'll give her a week.

"We aren't even in the same grade." Iggy stated the obvious. He glanced in the general direction of Ella. She gently brushed her hand against his. Hhhhmmm. Do I sense…. Eggy? Angel calls me and Max Fax. Wow, I'm really starting to scare myself.

"I know. This school is an all grade school." Max's mom said, bringing me back to reality.

"Do I get to go?" everyone stared at Max as she flounced into the room. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Max, honey, you're a hormonal, 16 year-old, pregnant, mutant, bird child. You kinda stick out." She told Max.

"But, I wanna go!" she started crying. Hormonal, pregnant, bird child. Yep. Her in a nutshell. "Don't you think I'm responsible enough?" Max looked at her mom.

"Honey, you're pregnant." Dr. Martinez gave her a patronizing look.

"You hate me, don't you?!" Max yelled at her. She ran to her room.

"I'll talk to her." Ella said as she followed Max.

The next day……..

Max's POV

"I made these for you all. They are the newest in holographic technology. They should hide your identities, so you can do normal school activities." Jeb, the traitor, handed them out to us all on the morning of our first day of school. "I seem to be missing one." He said right when he got to, you guessed it, Fang. Good, thing he has his new gift.

"Looks like you'll have to go as Heather." I told him. Heather is the black haired, green eyed girl he turned into. He nodded and smiled one of his rare Fang-grins that moved the earth. That surprised me. I thought he'd give me a 'look'.

"Guess so." He grinned at me.

"Hello!" A creepily fake woman smiled overly-sweetly at us when we arrived. I think I was gonna barf. In fact, I did just that. I ran over to the nearest trashcan. Fang held my neatly styled hair back while I barfed my guts up. Dang morning sickness.

"Are you all right?" the plastic women asked me, concerned.

"Morning sickness." Fang explained. Unfortunately the patch thingy Jeb gave us didn't conceal my bulging belly.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Don't call Maxi a whore!" Angel ran up and kicked her shin. I laughed. That silly mind-reading eight year-old.

The rest of the morning went on as usual. I had homeroom with Fang and Iggy. I had science next. Then, PE. I gotta say that was the weirdest. Especially because Fang/ Heather was in my class. So Fang got to see all the other girls dress out. Fun. It took all my Maximum Ride power not to kill every girl in there. I was now sitting in Language Arts. I couldn't wait until the end of the day.

Second Day: Normal, no explosions, no fights, completely normal. Oh, except that I got asked out by two strange boys. Ella and Nudge got asked out four times. Heather got asked out six times, five boys and one girl. Poor Fang was crushed by Angel, who was asked out seven times.

Third Day: _Boom! Boom! _I was sitting in homeroom when the alarms started blaring.

"Move." I pushed passed a few kids. One stood up for himself.

"Hey! You can't do that! We have to get out too!"

"Women and children first. Besides, I don't give a damn." I yelled back. I male teacher came over. He grabbed my shirt.

"That's my kid you're talking to, whore." He seethed.

"Let go of me." I ordered with my steel voice.

"What if I don't?" he dared. "Shouldn't have said that." I heard Ella say. I punched the teacher in the face. His head snapped back.

Angel's POV

_That girl, Max, is a slut. I bet she's really easy._ That lady who welcomed us thought. I hate her. I ran up to her and side kicked her stomach. She gasped for air. I ended up having her in a headlock.

Gazzy's POV

"Why did you blow up the library?!" I teacher yelled at me and Iggy.

"Well, if we had blown up the cafeteria, we wouldn't be able to get lunch." I blinked innocently.

Nudge's POV

"That bag is so cute!" I picked up the Prada purse.

"Put that down!" My mean teacher shouted.

"No!" My authority defying nature kicking in. She grabbed the bag, but I held on. No way in heck I was letting go now. I hit kicked her shin, but she still didn't let go.

Max's POV

I looked over and saw Iggy and Gazzy smiling, covered in soot, being escorted by two teachers. Angel had plastic women in a headlock. She is so adorable sometimes. Nudge and a teacher were fighting over a Prada bag.

Five of us were expelled on our third day. The other two were pulled out by my mom.

One week later….

Fang's POV

"Oh, my god. We don't have a room for the babies!" Max shouted at me. It just occurred to me that she was right.

"You and Fang could share a room." Angel suggested.

"NOOOOOO!" My mom came running in from her room.

"How did she here that in her room?" I asked.

"The powers of mothers." Max responded

"Why not mom? Don't you trust me?" Max asked her mom, close to tears.

"Of course, honey, I trust you." She assured Max.

"Then why not?" she asked again.

"I don't trust Fang, dear." Max and Ella cracked up.

"What?! I'm sorry, Dr. Martinez, I will take part of the blame, but may I remind you it takes two to tango." I defended myself.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Her mom suggested.

"No, mom you keep your room. It's no big deal. We won't do anything. We'll even have different beds. You can trust us." Max persuaded.

"Fine. Nothing will happen, right?" Dr. M asked.

"Yes." I assured her. I didn't have any immediate plans to sleep with Max any time soon.

"Okay, but I'm moving the couch closer to your room." She warned. Scary.

The next day………

Fang's POV

Guess what! I get to paint the twins' room today! Fun.

"There is paint in the garage." Dr. M told me before she and the older girls went shopping. I was stuck at home with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and the dogs. Not only did I have to watch them, I had to paint the nursery.

"Hey Fang! " Angel came and plopped onto my lap, just before I was about to get up.

"What's up, munchkin?" I asked her, poking her side. She giggled.

"I was on the computer. I went onto to this website, for a church. I read about chastity." She explained.

"And?" I asked warily.

"You and Max need to get married so your babies won't be bastards!" she exclaimed. I looked at her in shock.

"Angel, honey, I'm only 16. I can't get married." I explained.

"I've already been through this. You can in New Hampshire." How does she know this stuff? And who did she say that to before?

"Max." she answered my silent question. _Get out of my head, Angel!!_ She grinned hugely.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." I growled playfully at her. She shrieked. She started running. I chased her around the house. When I caught her, I tickled her stomach until she cried uncle.

Angel hugged me.

"You're gonna be a great daddy." She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, lamby." She smiled.

Okay, time to paint the nursery. I walked into the garage to find several cans of paint. I checked each label to find out what the colors were. One can of white, two of yellow, three of blue, and three of….black. I found two paint dishes, brushes, and roller things. I carried them to the room. I poured some paint into the dish and rolled the thingy in it. I started painting the far wall. I decided to paint it black, and then add a design in white. I was a bout half way done with the second wall when I heard the front door open.

Max's POV

Fang was waiting by the couch when I walked in. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Did you paint the room?" I asked him. He nodded. Being silent and dark, he tended to do that. I walked excitedly to the door. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You painted the room black?" I asked through my teeth. "I told you to paint it something neutral."

"Black is a neutral color." He responded.

"Yellow is neutral. Black isn't even a color! Black is death. Do you want our children to die? Huh? I see your conspiracy; you want to kill the twins." Tears rolled down my cheek. "Repaint it!" I ordered him. He rolled his eyes and walked back into the room.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: 686,725 (or something like that)

So, people, I painted the nursery today. It's cool. Half of it is blue; the other half is black, with a white pattern. I'll post the pictures.

Comment!

**AliceinVA**:

Wow. How did Max react?

Fang: not so well.

**FangisMine**:

Fang, did you repaint the room? –threatening glare-

Fang: Uuuuuuhhhhh…..

**LE trex**:

Yay! I'm commenting on a blog! Anyway. Fang screwed up! Ha ha!

**wolfenstien**:

The room sounds cool!

Fang: thank you!

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Fang, when is the funeral? –dries tears-

Fang: why? What funeral?

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Yours! After that stunt, Max is gonna kill you!! Ha ha!!! –cackling manically-

Fang: No she won't

**FangisMine**:

You wanna bet?

Fang:-running-

** of Boredom**:

Quick! Fang! Into my basement!!

Fang: What? Never mind. I'm signing off. Bye.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update. i've been sick.

R&Rness!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

So, i finally updated! Sorry, i was busy kidnapping Max and Fang and hiding them in my attic.

Fang: Oh joy. Oh, have you realized that you're keeping us in a room, high above the ground, with a window?

Me: Yep.

Max: and we could leave at anytime?

Me: Uh huh. But you haven't.

Fang: True.

Me: You guys -sobs- must really-sobs- like me!

Max: Yeeeaaahhh -cough cough-

**Disclaimers foshizzle!!!!**I don't own MAximum Ride, yada yada, bla bla bla, on to the story!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Could We Possibly Handle Any More Hormones?

One month later……..

Max is 7 months prego.

**Fang's POV**

WAAHHH!! I felt the breath whoosh out of me in a silent scream.

"Max, what are you doing?" I asked with caution. I woke to find Max standing over me with a knife.

"I'm cutting your hair Fang. It's girly! Do you want your children to have a transvestite father? Huh?" she looked at me. The babies must be kicking her awake again.

"No, but why do you have to do it in the middle of the night, with a big kitchen knife?" I looked up at her.

"Because!" she yelled. She lunged at me.

The next morning......

**Max's POV**

"What happened to you?" I asked Fang when he walked in the kitchen. Iggy was cooking breakfast while the other kids were listening to _Don't Stop Believing _by _Journey. _The rest of the flock was laughing hysterically.

"You look like you got attacked by an angry bear." Nudge laughed, referring to Fang's hair.

"You don't remember?" he asked me, though it was hard to take him seriously.

"What is it that I'm supposed to remember?" I tried not laugh.

"I woke up in the middle of the night. You were standing over me with a knife, saying my hair was girly, and you were gonna cut it." He explained. I remember now, the twins were kicking like crazy. I got mad for some reason and decided to get a knife and cut my boyfriend's hair. Weird.

"I'm sorry." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"At least you didn't cut it too short." He said.

"Yeah, we can go to the salon together and get our hair done. I'm way over due."

"Why don't we all go?" my mom suggested.

We all piled into the car and headed to the hair salon.

"What do you guy's want to do with you're hair?" Mom asked us.

"I want blond streaks!" Nudge declared.

"I want short, spiky hair!" Gazzy called.

"I want to cut my hair a little shorter." Angel said quietly.

"I don't really care. I can't see it anyway." Iggy said.

"You should cut it in short layers." Ella suggested. She took his hand in hers. Maybe Fang was right. We had discussed the possibility that Ella and Iggy were secretly going out.

"What do you want, Max?" My mom asked.

"Could I dye my hair reddish?" I asked. Ella snickered. Fang looked oddly hopeful.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The chemicals could harm the babies." Mom explained.

"Oh." I felt really disappointed. I tried to look at my feet. Instead all I saw was my planet sized stomach. Tears welled in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked concerned.

"I'm huge!" I sobbed. "I can't even see my own feet!"

"No, you're not." He assured me.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I accused Fang.

"I'm not. Besides, I don't care if you're gigantic. I still love you." he said. I started crying harder.

"Smooth, Fang." Ella said, comforting me.

After our hair cuts, we came home feeling much better. Fang actually looked really good with his new hair. It was late. I was reading when I looked at the clock. 9:00. I decided to go to bed. I walked in to mine and Fang's room. He was already passed out on his bed. I laid down in mine and closed my eyes.

_Nice hair._ The Voice said. I smiled and fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

"Max? You already cut my hair. What are you doing now?" I asked her. Again Max was standing over me, holding a knife. She looked ready to kill me.

She winced in pain.

"You!" she seethed. "You did this to me!" she glared at me.

"Dr. M!!!!!" I yelled.

One week later…….

"Hi Brigid. Jeb." I greeted them.

"Fang!" Brigid stepped forward to embrace me. I moved back. She looked at me funny. Kinda sad. Or sorry. Max walked into the room.

"Hey Fangy." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hi, Maxi." I swiveled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You two seem happy." Jeb noted. I nodded, smiling one of my grins that flutter Max's heart.

"How are you doing, Max? Everything normal." Jeb looked at her.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm a pregnant, 16 year-old, mutant bird kid, I'm just peachy."

Later that day……..

We spent the rest of the day avoiding Jeb and Brigid. We stayed up till 11 talking, really weird for me. After a while, we retired to our room.

Later that night…..

"Max, you cut my hair, and threatened to kill me, what are you doing now?" I asked her. I woke up for the third time to find Max, holding a knife, though this time she was standing by the door.

"I'm protecting you from Brigid." She glared at the door.

"Max, honey, I can protect myself."

"Then why the hell am I pregnant?" she gave me a look. I jumped out of bed.

"I can't take this anymore!" I shouted and ran out our door. "Everyone keeps blaming me for what happened, I hate it!!!!" I yelled.

"Where are you going?" Max asked looking terrified. The rest of the flock was watching me, looking concerned. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

"Come back." Max said brokenly. I glanced at her. She was crying. I whipped out my wings and took off.

**Max's POV**

"Come back." I said to Fang as he walked out the door. Tears ran uncontrollably down my face.

He took off. I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. I felt hands rubbing my back and voices trying to comfort me.

**Lissa's POV**

"Hi Sam." I waved to him. He walked over and said hi.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. What did you do for spring break last year?"

"I went to Colorado. I saw Max there. She she's living with her mom." He told me.

"My mom lives in Colorado. I'm visiting her tomorrow. Maybe I'll see Nick."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

"Bye!" I turned and walked towards the door to catch my flight.

Four days later……

**Fang's POV**

"Lissa?" I was walking in the woods when I came to someone's backyard. I saw Lissa.

"Nick? Nick! Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" She ran over and hugged me.

"I live about three miles away. I've been walking around for a couple hours. I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, my mom lives here. I was visiting her. You look good." She nodded in approval.

"Thanks, so do you. Hey, do you want to come back to my house? You can come see everyone." I persuaded.

"Sure! We can walk there, catch up." She said cheerily.

"Cool." We linked arms and walked into the woods.

**Ella's POV**

"Max, get down from there!" I yelled frantically. Everyone else was trying to get her down. Max had somehow climbed up onto the roof, and was threatening to jump off the cliff.

"No! I'm ruining Fang's life!" she yelled, bending her knees to jump. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge flew up and grabbed her arms. They brought her back down. I ran and held Max. She was shaking with sobs.

"Max, he'll come back. He's just freaking out. All men do." I rubbed her back. She held me close. I comforted her for a while.

**Fang's POV**

We arrived at the E-house. Total started growling at us. Weird. Angel saw me in the window. I guess she told Max, because she walked through the door. I smiled at her and she ran towards me. Max stopped right in front of me. She smiled and slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"That's for leaving me." She stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed me.

"That's for coming back." She smiled and slapped me harder.

"That's for leaving me pregnant." Max's eyes widened when she noticed Lissa.

"You brought the red haired whore with you?!" she yelled. Lissa gasped at being called a whore. Max turned and ran inside. Ella walked out and smiled at Lissa.

"Fang. How dare you leave Max? She almost killed herself because of you." She stomped down on my foot really hard.

"Your sister just kissed you." Lissa said stiffly. I almost forgot she was there.

"Oh, about that-" I started but Angel interrupted me.

"Fang-" she began.

"Hi Ariel." Lissa said cheerily.

"Shut up." Angel glared at her. Lissa looked taken back.

"You hurt her, Fang, real bad." Angel kicked me in the shin.

"Why does everybody keep hitting me?!" I yelled. Iggy came and glared in my general direction. Gazzy joined him.

"Max is pregnant." Lissa whispered. Meanwhile, Dr. Martinez walked outside.

"Fang, you really have to think about these things. You left her, pregnant, alone and terrified. She didn't know if or when you were coming back. She really loves you. And you left her." She shook her head and walked away. Then Nudge came outside.

"You don't know how she feels, do you?"

"What?"

"She feels like she ruined your life by getting pregnant. She thinks you hate her and her babies." She punched my arm.

"Shit." I muttered. I hurt Max. I didn't mean to. I really love her. I don't know what I was thinking. I really hope she'll forgive me.

"Max is pregnant. With your babies. Oh my God. You slept with your sister. Shit." Lissa said, putting all the pieces together.

"Shut up ho, nobody asked you." Nudge yelled at her. Wow.

"I need to talk to her." I started towards the door.

"She doesn't want to see you." Nudge snapped at me.

"Your house is shaped like an E." Lissa said behind me.

"No dip, Sherlock." Angel snapped at her.

"Oh, my God. YOU'RE THE FLOCK!!!!!!" Lissa yelled in surprised.

"Took ya long enough." Nudge glared at her.

"OMG! I made-out with one of the flock!" Lissa jumped up and down.

"That's because you're a worthless slut, who will pretty much fuck anything with two legs!" Max yelled, suddenly appearing. Lissa looked ready to cry.

"Come, I'll drive you home." Dr. M led her towards the car.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I'm so retarded. I just started to freak out. I really don't have a reason to. It's not like I have to go through any of it. I'm so, incredibly sorry." I looked at Max. She started sobbing. She ran inside. I followed her. Ella stopped me.

"Give her some time. That was really sweet. Max is tough, but in her condition, there is only so much she can take." She squeezed my shoulder. My throat felt tight and closed up.

"I would give anything for her to forgive me."

"I know." Ella smiled at me.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Dude, get the thing!" I whispered to Iggy.

"I can't believe we're doing this….Actually I can." We were flying towards Lissa's house. Her being at the house upset Max more than Fang leaving.

"Let's go." We landed near the side of her house.

"Which room is hers?" Iggy asked.

"The side window." We planted the small explosive on the side of her house.

"Make sure she's not in the room." Iggy warned me.

"Duh. She isn't."

"Kay detonate it."

"Here we go. Get ready to fly." He told me I prepared for take off.

**Max's POV**

"What did you do?" I asked Gazzy, trying very hard not to reward them.

"We blew up Lissa's room. Besides, that ho deserved it." I looked at Gazzy in shock.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I totally agree. That was bad. But, man, I wish I had seen that." I slapped high fives with him and Iggy. I looked over and saw Fang leaning against the wall, smiling. I hadn't totally forgiven him yet. I still loved him, though.

_You two are soul mates,_ my Voice said. _I know. But I can play this out a bit._ I thought back. I went into my room and looked out the window. I saw Nudge and Angel sneaking off in the general direction of Lissa's house. Oh crap.

**Angel's POV**

_I can't believe this happened to us. Who would do that? _Lissa thought. I hate her, so much. She hurts Max more than Fang did. Ho.

"Hi Nudge!" she said, finally noticing us. _That whore Max, wow. She's pregnant, and she called me a slut. Why are these little twerps here? Shit! Angel can read minds!_

"Hi, bitch." Nudge said through her teeth. She then punched her in the face. I pulled her hair. Max will crack up.

**Max's POV**

"Oh, my god. Nudge, Angel, wow." I stared at them. They just told me they beat up Lissa.

_We're just trying to cheer you up. _Angel pushed her thought to me.

_I know. Thank you, baby. _I thought back.

_Thanks, Mama._ The breath whooshed out of me. Angel just called me mom. Wow.

"I love you, sweetie. Remember you will always be my first baby." She smiled at me.

One day later…….

_Go outside. There something special for you._

_I love you, so much,_

_Fang_

I woke up to find a note next to me on my pillow. I followed a trail of rose petals to the backyard. Cliché. Fang had set up a whole breakfast picnic for us. Complete with a vase full of lilies, croissants, donuts, waffles, fruit, and other food. The only thing missing was Fang, and a violinist. I watched in horror as Fang stepped forward, playing the violin.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually did this." I smirked at him "Where did you learn to play the violin?"

"I got a few lessons from Ella. That's beside the point. Let's eat." I smiled at him. We sat down and dug in.

I patted my giant stomach.

"That was great." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He looked surprised, like he didn't expect me to forgive him. He wrapped is arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"Do you feel like there's something between us?" he asked, glancing down at my belly.

"You steal that from _Juno_?" I smiled at him. He nodded. Fang leaned down and kissed me again. When he did, his hand accidently brushed against my chest. I pulled back, smiling at him.

"Oooh," I giggled.

"Max." Fang dared me.

"Fang. Went. To. Second. Base!!!" I yelled cracking up.

"Max." Fang sighed irritated.

"What?!" Iggy of course heard, so he ran outside. Then everyone else followed him. They stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to go to second before third?" Ella laughed. Angel and Gazzy laughed too, even though they weren't sure what we meant. Fang sighed, exasperated.

"I'm just kidding Fang, I don't mind. I mean, you've seen me naked, so it doesn't really matter." I whispered in his ear. Iggy heard me so he looked at me like 'So, didn't need to hear that'. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for putting that picture in my mind.' Iggy whispered. I smiled, and put his hand on my face so he knew.

* * *

Soooooooooooo, how'd i do? i enjoyed writing this one! Oh, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been going through a rough time. my best friend/ significant other just came out of remission. for those of you who din't know what that means, his cancer came back. Me's is sad. -tear-

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Shoutout to the7thflcokmember! Thanks for the review, it really helped me. Yes, I'm a girl, and yes, he is a boy. His name is Daniel. He sadi thanks for the hug. i traised his stmania by twenty points (Nerd!!!) Anyway, my computer broke so i haven't been able to update lately!!!! Sorry!!

Fang: Sorry about Daniel. I hope he's okay.

Me:-blinks- Wow Fang. That was nice?

Max: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! Fang! That was sweet!

**Disclaimers yo!!!!!!!!!!**I don't own Max Ride, but i do own the names Simba and Mufassa!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

Labor of Love

**Max's POV**

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone in the room yelled in unison.

"What are you guys doing?" I looked around the room, which was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. My mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Akila, and to my extreme disgust, Brigid were looking at me.

"We're throwing you a baby shower!" Nudge shouted with happiness.

My mom had given me a check-up the other day to make sure everything was good. She found out the sexes of the twins. I didn't want to know. I told her to tell Nudge so she could throw me a baby shower. I knew she'd want to. Nudge led me to the couch, where we proceeded to play various shower games. They even tried to guess my weight. A major no to that one. My mom and Angel had made a cake, which Angel thought it would be hilarious to shove in my face. Brigid sat quietly the whole time.

"Present time!" Ella declared.

"Mine first!" Nudge begged. She held out a medium sized box, wrapped in teddy bear paper.

"Okay." I grabbed the box from her hand. I ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside, baby clothes lay neatly folded. There were two sides of the box. One was a girl, and the other a boy.

"A boy _and_ a girl?" I looked at Nudge. She nodded. I smiled. I picked a onesie. It was black. I looked at her questioningly. She mouthed 'Fang'. I smiled.

"These are so cute Nudge, thank you." I hugged her.

"Well, I couldn't let you dress them, I mean, look at your outfit." She smiled when I blushed.

"Me next." Angel came and sat down next to me, cuddling to my side. She balanced an envelope on my stomach. I picked it up and opened it.

Inside there was a picture of me, Fang, Angel, and the babies. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy where flying above us. Ella and my mom were sitting on the ground smiling. Total and Akila were surrounded by puppies. It was so life like, not like a little kid drawing, like a pro sketch. Tears welled in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, lamby. We'll frame it and hang it right over the babies' cribs." I smiled.

"Great." _I was hoping you'd hang it in the babies' room._ She pushed to me.

"My turn. You'll love this." Ella smiled. She handed me a box. I opened it. Inside were two t-shirts. one said 'Baby on board', the other said 'Dibs on Fang'. I laughed and hugged her. Akila walked over and dropped a card. I reached over and pat her head.

"Here is mine." My mom handed me a small bag. I pulled out the tissue paper. Four jewelry boxes sat inside. I opened the first. This one was a black ribbon choker. In the middle, there was a small, circular pendent showing a hawk. Engraved on the bottom was Max. The second was the same except on a leather cuff with a silver face. It had Fang written at the bottom. The third was a necklace with the same pendent connected to a black string.

"For the boy." My mom explained. The fourth was a necklace. Both had room to get engraved. My tears started afresh.

"Thank you, so much. They're beautiful." I hugged her fiercely. Brigid gave me various gifts from the crew of the _Wendy K_. I thanked her politely.

The next day……

**Max's POV**

_It's the circle of life, and it moves us all…._

Me and Fang were sitting on the couch watching _The Lion King_. I suddenly felt a wave of lust run through me. I turned to Fang, who was wearing his cuff, and smashed my mouth to his. Ella walked in the door, but we continued kissing.

"Max." she said. I didn't answer.

"Max." she said louder. I still didn't respond.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!!" She yelled. I still didn't answer.

"Max, the Erasers are coming!" she yelled. I broke off and wiped my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your attempt to eat Fang's face, but, you know that can cause early labor, right?"

"No it won- shit." I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. "Ow, ow ow ow ow! Get mom."

"Told ya." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Either I just peed my pants or, they're coming."

He blinked. He blinked again; Fang's version of complete and utter astonishment.

"Oh, my God!!!" Fang yelled.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for!" I yelled back. The pain dulled. Thank God. Is it over?

_Sorry Max, this isn't it. It'll get a lot worse, _the Voice said. _Thank , could you elaborate? _I thought.

_Your cervix will contract until it is dilated enough for you to give birth. _It said. _Wow, graphic much._

"Max!" my mom came running into the room.

"Hi mom."

"Let's go." We all piled into the car. We were still waiting for Ella.

"Ow, ow, fuck, ow, shit!" I yelled.

"You're having a contraction. Breath like this." She demonstrated. _He he, hoo. _I giggled. Then I burst out laughing. The pain quickly stopped me. My mom looked at me, concerned. Akila was whimpering in the back seat. Total looked concerned.

"Yo, Dr. M, something's up with Akila." Fang said. Akila was now crying. Total looked scared.

"She's having her babies." Angel said.

"Oh, that's just great." I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Suddenly, Ella ran up, crying.

"Magnolia's dead!" she cried.

"What?!" Mom yelled. Ella jumped in and we drove off.

"She just went to sleep and she won't wake up." Ella sobbed. "I covered her with a blanket."

"Wha-huh-di. Damn it." I yelled exasperated.

"Max, I'll meet you inside. I should tend to Akila." Mom said when we arrived at the hospital, her vetness kicking in. A group of EMT's rushed outside. They opened a wheelchair for me. Fang helped me into it. They pushed me to a room. They helped me into the bed. A doctor came and hooked me up to a bunch of machines. It was really weird. My mom walked into the room, carrying five puppies wrapped in towels.

"How ya doing, hon?" my mom asked.

"Other than the extreme pain in my lower torso, I'm pretty much fucked. Nice puppies." She smiled

"We could do without the language." Fang said walking into the room. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"You would be cursing your ass off too if you had to push babies out of you." I snapped. The rest of the flock and Ella walked in the room. She was still crying a little.

"I'll go put these in the box with Akila." My mom said. The hospital gave us a big box and some towels so Akila and Total could sleep with their pups.

"Max!" Angel ran up and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lamby. This comes with having babies." I explained. She nodded. I sucked in a breath. She walked over to see Total and Akila's pups.

"Ow, ow, ooooowwwww." I breathed slowly. Ella walked over and whispered in my ear.

"That's what you get for making out with Fang."

"Go to hell." I whispered back. Iggy suddenly looked very defensive.

"Down boy." I whispered again. He smiled. The pain dulled.

"Max, could we be in here when you have the babies?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure you should." My mom said while I tried not to strangle Fang.

"Why not?" Gazzy said.

"First of all, Max will be yelling and screaming, second, don't think you want to see that. Third, it's a risk to your health." Fang explained.

"Okay, everyone out except Grandma and Dad." A doctor came in. she checked to see how dilated I was.

"Five centimeters. You're almost there. Keep doing what you're doing." She said. Akila's babies whimpered and squeaked.

"You mean shouting various profanities?" Fang asked.

"Well, yes. She should let her anger out." The doctor said.

"Shit, shit, shit." I breathed. I laid my head down on my pillow.

"Can I get the freaking epidural yet?! And someone shut those puppies up!" I'd never felt pain like this before, and trust me; I've been through a lot.

"Soon, baby, soon." My mom said.

"Why can't I have it now?!" I yelled.

"I don't know. I'm a vet." She started freaking out.

"You've given birth! Ow! It hurts." I started sobbing.

"I know, baby." She held me. I sobbed in her shoulder.

"Dr. Martinez, could we talk?" My doctor asked.

"Sure. Honey, I'll be right back." She kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

_Max, you can get through this. Everything happens for a reason._ My voice said reassuringly. Oh, joy. More fortune cookie lines. I lay back down. Fang came and lay down next to me. He rubbed my stomach. He buried his face in my neck. We just lay there for a while. He whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

**Ella's POV**

I opened the door to Max's hospital room. _AAAAAWWWWW. _Fang was lying in the bed with Max. He whispered, kina loud, _I love you._ That is sweet. I never knew Fang could be that sweet. Iggy and I would so get him for that. I walked down the hall to find Iggy. He was standing by a closet. I pushed him in.

**Max's POV**

Oh, my God, when will it end?!

"Ooooowwwww." I moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry." Fang whispered. He apologized every time I had a contraction.

"Stop apologizing." I winced.

"I wish I could make it stop." He said in my neck.

"Me too." I said.

"It'll end soon." My doctor said. Fang got up. She checked to see how dilated I was again.

"Okay, 10 centimeters. I think you're ready to push."

"Without drugs?" Iggy walked in, his hair a bit disheveled. He looked scared.

"Since the mother isn't fully human, we don't know what the injection will do to her or the infants." The doctor said. He nodded.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, you go outside." My mom ordered.

"No, stay!" I yelled.

"Why?" my mom asked. I motioned her to come over.

"It might scare them into abstaining." I told her.

"Oh." She laughed. I smiled.

"Well, if you're gonna stay, go stand over there." My doctor ordered.

"Okay." Angel said sweetly. She, Gazzy and Nudge stood in the corner.

"You two, hold her legs." Baby Doc ordered Mom and Ella. They nodded and lifted my legs. Another nurse came in to help.

"Max, how do the babies get out of you?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, trust me." I winced.

"Okay Max, during your next contraction, I want you to push, like your having a bowel movement." Doc said. Gazzy giggled. I nodded. Another minute later, I had a contraction.

"Okay, push!" the doctor yelled. I did. Oh my god, it hurt.

"Come on, hold it, hold it, hold it." I let out my breath. My contraction stopped.

"Good, you're doing great." Baby Doc said. I rested for a minute. I looked at Fang. He was hiding his emotion, as usual. Another contraction.

"Push!" Doc said. I tried.

"Push!'"My mom and Ella yelled in unison. It ended again. I let out my breath again.

"You're doing beautifully." Doc said. I lay my head back on the pillow. Two minutes later, another contraction reared its ugly head.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled.

"One more! Hold it!" Doc yelled.

"Push!" Ella yelled.

"Push!" Nudge yelled. Then, it was over. The doctor held up my baby. She slapped it. It started crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor said. She handed him to the nurse. She wrapped him in a blanket. She had a strange look on her face. For a second, I forgot I was having twins. Then I remembered.

"I hate you." I glared at Fang.

"No you don't. You love me this much." He smiled, holding his arms out wide. The next sound in the room was the thud of Fang hitting the floor after I punched him in the face. The nurse screamed.

"Max! Calm down!" Iggy yelled.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have to push two children out of my-"

"Don't go there Max! Don't go there." Iggy interrupted me.

"Stop fighting!" Total yelled.

"Shut up!" I shouted back. I turned to Ella, payback time.

"Ella, are you and Iggy dating?" I asked her.

"No, why?"

"Well, he's wearing the same shade of lip gloss as you. Did you push him in a closet and make-out with him?"

"No!" she yelled.

"Yeah you did. You were just thinking about it." Angel said. Mom glared at Iggy. Of course it was wasted on him, but you get the point.

"Tip, don't lie in front of a mind reader. And don't worry, been there, done that." I laughed. I stopped abruptly. Another contraction.

"Push!" everyone in the room shouted simultaneously. I pushed as hard as I could. I rested. Two minutes later, I had another contraction.

"Push!!!!" I pushed as hard as possible. The next moment, my baby girl was out and being slapped. She turned pink, but a small squeaking sound came out. The doctor whispered something to the nurse. She quickly wrapped her in a blanket and hurried out the door, taking my baby with her.

"Wait, where is she taking her?" I asked the doctor, starting to freak out.

"Max, we're gonna do some tests." She said.

"No! Where are they taking her? She's my baby!!"

"Max! Calm down!" my mom yelled.

"Mom, people in white coats took my children! Don't I have reason enough to worry?" I shouted. My mom looked sorry. Just then, Jeb rushed in the door.

"Max!" he shouted. He rushed to my side.

"Hey, daddy- dearest." I glared at him.

"Max, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. Fang woke up. His nose was bloody.

"Are you alright?" The second nurse asked him, helping him up. He nodded.

"Max." he turned to me. He kissed me.

"Where are the twins?" he asked.

"I don't know. They took our daughter. The nurse is bringing the boy back soon. I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Max, don't worry, they'll love you. And if they don't, we can lock them in a closet until they do." He assured me. I smiled.

"You are strange." I told him.

"I get that a lot."

"I guess that's why I love you." He smiled hugely.

"I love you too. I'll let you get some sleep." He kissed me and walked out the room. I watched him go. Jeb followed him. I laid my head down on my pillow, but I couldn't sleep. I felt oddly empty. It was really weird. Exhausted as I was, I couldn't stop thinking about my daughter. What were they doing to her? Would I ever see her again? I shut my eyes.

**Fang's POV**

"Oh, god." I stared at the doctor.

"We aren't completely positive but, there is a high chance she will be permanently mute." She explained.

"I have one more question. How come you guys aren't freaking out about the wings?" I honestly didn't know.

"We were informed prior to your arrival." She smiled.

"Oh, that explains it. I had this idea." I explained it to her, she smiled wider.

"Okay, I like that. Let's go." We walked downed the hall to Max's room. I peeked inside. She was completely passed-out on the bed, which was a queen. We walked over, carrying the twins. I was holding the girl, my daughter. Her big, dark eyes, just like mine, were looking up at me. She had soft black hair on her tiny head. Her rosy lips opened in a little 'o' as she yawned. I ran my finger down her cheek. She smiled. I leaned my head down and kissed her cheek. Max rolled on her side, leaving a bunch of room. I was really tired, so I laid my baby on Max's pillow and lay down next to her. The nurse put my son in between me and Max. He started crying. Max stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. I heard her gasp. She turned to look at me. I lifted our son while she sat up. She turned and picked up the wriggling child next to her.

"She's beautiful." Max whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, she takes after her mother." I said. Max blushed. I looked at the baby boy in my arms. He had hair like Max's, brown with different colored highlights. He had chocolate brown eyes but they had a dark glint around the pupils. He smiled at me. I looked at Max. She was glowing. I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back with everything she had. She broke off when Baby Girl started wiggling. Her mouth was open, but no noise came out. Max looked at me in alarm.

"What…" she knew something was up. She searched my eyes.

"The doctor said she is….. mute." I looked down. Max put her hand over her mouth. She looked at her baby, and sobbed. She held her close.

"She's mute." She sobbed. Max kissed her baby's head over and over.

"Max! What's wrong?!" Angel came running up. "Oh." She found the answer in Max's mind. "It'll be okay. She'll probably get a gift so she can talk."

"I know sign language, so does Ella. We could teach you. If you use sign language around a baby, they'll grow up learning it." Dr. M explained. I nodded. Max leaned into me. I smoothed the hair on her head.

"It'll be okay. Hey, we should see if they have wings." I suggested.

"Yeah! That would be cool. I bet the girl has dark wings, like Fang. She looks just like him. The boy looks like you. They are so cute." Nudge blabbed. Max and I looked at each other and removed the blankets wrapped around the baby we held. I turned my son around. He had reddish wings, some white and brown feathers mixed in. the bottom tufts were white, and had deep blue tufts in the middle of each one. They were fluffy, like the feathers in pillows.

**Max's POV**

I looked at my daughter, her soft eyes looking up at me. I turned her over. Her wings were dark purple like Fang's, but fluffier and with red tufts at the bottom. I flipped her back over. She put her tiny hand on my cheek. I put my hand over hers. Her little downy wings fluttered. Everyone in the room laughed.

"She's so cute!" Ella said. Angel smiled, but there was a glint of something darker in her eyes. She yawned widely. I passed her to Fang, who passed the boy to me. His wings were just like mine, with blue tufts on the bottom. He tried to copy Fang's expression. We all laughed, even Fang.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma! I feel old." my mom pouted.

"You look great for your age." Iggy said.

"You're blind." Mom stated. Iggy shrugged.

"Are you trying to suck up to my mom after you made out with her youngest daughter?" I asked Iggy.

"No! Wait, how did you even know?" he looked surprised.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. When will you learn? I'm the all seeing Max. I know **all.** That, and your hair is messed up, and you're wearing lip-gloss. And unless you're going all fruity on us, I don't think you would usually wear it. Besides, that's not your shade." I giggled. I looked over at my sleeping children, now waking. They wiggled and squirmed. Both started crying, though Baby Girl was more squeaking. I smiled. Maybe she would gain her voice eventually.

"What do they want?" I asked my mom.

"They're probably hungry." She said.

"Oh."

"You don't know what to do, do you?" she said.

"Yep."

"You have to breast feed." She said. Oh. Iggy pretended to puke. I glared at him. Damn, he's blind.

"Okay."

**Gazzy's POV**

I opened the door. Max's shirt was down, and her baby was stuck to her chest.

"Okaaaaayyyy." I turned on my heels and walked out the door.

**Fang's POV**

"I think you scarred Gazzy for life." I told Max, who was nursing Baby Girl.

"His fault for not knocking." She smiled up at me. I was holding our son. He was sleeping.

"What are we gonna name them?" Max asked me.

"I have no idea." I said absently, still amazed by my children. They're so small and fragile. I have to be super careful not to crush them. I mean, human babies are fragile, but they're 2% avian. Their bones are light and soft. I will have to be extremely gentle.

"Fang?" I was now aware that Max had said my name a couple times.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Terrified." I blinked. That kinda slipped. I usually never share my feelings. It allows me to keep calm in situations.

"Wow." Max breathed. She blinked a few times. "Me too. I have no idea what to do."

"Me neither."

"Fang?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You seem different. Less closed. Why?" Max searched my eyes, trying to find the answers. I immediately closed off all emotion, playing with her. She glared at me. "Seriously." She ordered.

"Well, I guess it's because this whole experience required me to grow up a little. I know we've been through a lot, and that should have done it. But this is different. It's not just about me and you and the Flock. We have children, babies. They can't protect themselves. They need me, us. I've never had anyone depend on me. Even when Angel was a baby, you took care of her. It's my turn now." I finished. Max blinked.

"I never thought you had the ability to talk that much." She blinked again. I shrugged.

Max smiled and said, "That's the Fang I know and love." I walked over and kissed her. She pulled back and smacked my arm playfully.

"Not in front of my mom and the children." She said, smiling.

"That's the Max I know and love." I kissed her again.

Two days later……..

**The Social Workers POV**

"Hello…Fang?" I looked at the dark teenager in front of me. What a strange name. He just looked at me.

"So, you're a dad now, huh?" I asked him sincerely. He nodded.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked, coaxing a response out of him. He shrugged.

"Let's talk about your relationship with Max." I began. His expression turned cold. I shivered. "Well, how long have you two been sexually active?" I asked my normal questions. He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you love Max?" I tried. He nodded. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Do you speak?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, speak then." I urged. He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, getting fed up with him. He shrugged.

"Okay, you can leave. Send Max in please." He walked out the door.

"Hello, Max! I'm Michelle." I said cheerily. Great, another irresponsible teenager. I tucked the file in my hand under my arm. I held my hand out. She stared at it until I put it down. This was gonna be tough.

"So, Max, do you know why I'm here?" I said using my sweet, 'I'm your friend' voice. She glared at me.

"No, should I?" her voice made my blood run cold. I stifled a sigh. She was in denial.

"I know this is hard, but you just had two children."

"Really? How did that happen?" Max said. Oh, that's why. Her parents never gave her a proper talk. One of the many perks of my job.

"Well, Max, when a man and a woman…." I started.

"Oh, God, no, please stop." Max interrupted. Ah, the 7 stages of grief. First denial, then anger. Looks like she's in stage 2.

"Well, dear, what are we gonna do with these children, huh?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Steel dripping in her voice.

"You're 16 and ill-equipped." I explained.

"Look, lady, I'm keeping my children." She glared at me. "My case is somewhat special."

"Max, did this pregnancy make you feel special?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Did you read my case file?" Max asked. I sighed on the inside. She was trying to avoid her issue.

"No, I haven't gotten a chance to."

"You really need to read my case file." She laughed again. "I'm about as special as I can get."

"Max, I've met a hundred teenagers, just like you. They get pregnant for attention." Max laughed even harder.

"Lady, unless those teenagers were created in a lab by evil scientists, experimented on, and opened a pizza box to find a freaking _bomb_ inside, created by said scientists to _kill_ me, they are _nothing_like me." She seethed. Wow. She's creating fantasies to make her feel wanted, like a victim. I sighed as I thought of her children. There was no way she was keeping them. I might need outside psychiatric help for her.

"Max, you need to think of your children, you need to get out of the fantasy world and into the real world if you want to keep your children." I explained.

"Are you on crack?!" She shouted. I gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What are you on?" She asked more calmly. "I'm not in a fantasy. I'm keeping my children. And some whack job social worker is not taking them from me." She was boiling with anger. She stood up suddenly and removed her robe. She whipped out huge, brown, _wings. _I stared at her. She wasn't lying. Just then, the door clicked.

Max's POV

"Hello Max! I'm Michelle" a creepy lady asked me overly cheery. She held out her hand. I stared at it until she put it down.

"So, do you know why I'm here?" She said using this 'I like little kids' kinda voice.

"No, should I?" I said, using my steel voice. She shuttered. I looked around the room. There were teddy bears all over the walls, and toys all over.

"I know this is hard, but you just had two children." Wow, that's one of the stupidest things I've ever been asked. Almost as stupid as those guys giving us birdseed.

"Really? How did that happen?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, Max, when a man and a woman…" She started.

"Oh, God, no, please stop." I interrupted her. She actually believed I didn't know. Apparently I need to work on my sarcasm.

"Well, dear, what are we gonna do with these children, huh?" Michelle asked me. I glared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked menacingly.

"You're 16 and ill-equipped." She said. I was about ready to kill her.

"Look, lady, I'm keeping my children. My case is somewhat special." I looked at her seriously.

"Max, did this pregnancy make you feel special?" she asked. I looked at her for a second. Then I burst out laughing.

"Did you read my case file?" I asked her, still laughing.

"No, I haven't gotten a chance to." She said, looking confused.

"You really need to read my case file." I laughed. "I'm about as special as I can get." I laughed.

"Max, I've met a hundred teenagers, just like you. They get pregnant for attention." She tried explaining to me. I laughed even harder.

"Lady, unless those teenagers were created in a lab by evil scientists, experimented on, and opened a pizza box to find a freaking_ bomb_ inside, created by said scientists to _kill_ me, they are **nothing** like me." I seethed.

"Max, you need to think of your children, you need to get out of the fantasy world and into the real world if you want to keep your children." She explained.

"Are you on crack?" I shouted. She gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked.

"What are you on?" I asked more calmly. "I'm not in a fantasy. I'm keeping my children. And some whack job social worker is not taking them from me." I was boiling with rage. I stood up suddenly and took off my robe. I whipped out my stunning, thirteen foot wings. She stared at me. Just then, the door clicked. Angel ran in the door. I tucked my wings back in.

"Max! Gazzy inca-ico-incapastiated..." Angel tried.

"Incapacitated." I offered.

"Yeah, Gazzy incapacitated three doctors who were about to perform surgery!' Angel tattled. Fang ran in the door.

"Max, the babies keep crying. I think they're hungry." He said.

"Max?"

"Yes?" oh dear, another Angel question, 'cause you know how much we _love _Angel questions.

"What do babies eat?" she looked at me innocently.

"Milk." I answered to quickly.

"Where does the milk come from?" she asked. I sighed.

"Their mommies."

"You have an utter, Max?" Angel asked. I stared at her.

"No. I don't have an utter. The milk is made in my breast." I said flatly. Angel looked grossed out. Fang cracked up.

"Well, since I'm lacking the parts to satisfy this aspect of my children's needs…." He gestured towards the door. Total walked in, followed by five squeaking puppies, all of them had wings. Gazzy burst through the door.

"Angel zapped a nurse into giving her a free toy from the gift shop!" He shouted. I turned to Angel.

"Those gifts are for actual patients. Not for greedy little devious mutant bird kids like you." I said.

"I got it for you." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She ran out the door.

"Crap." I turned to look at the social worker. "Well, nice talking to you."

I walked out the door, Fang and Gazzy following me.

"As for you, we'll talk about using your _gift_ later." I warned Gazzy. Fang walked next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Let's go, mommy." He said, smiling. He seemed to do that a lot more than usual.

"Okay, daddy." We continued to my room. My mom met us at the door.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Jeb stood in the corner, smiling.

"You get to go home with the twins today!" Mom hugged me.

"Really? That's awesome!" I yelled. Iggy walked over and hugged me. My eyes widened.

"Wow, Ig." I was surprised. He blushed and stepped back.

"Just, happy this is over. No more hormonal Max. Plus, I have new students to teach in the art of pyromania." He smiled. I laughed and swatted at him playfully. I looked around for Angel. She was sitting in the corner, talking to Total. She was holding one of his puppies. I walked over to her.

"Total, could you give us a sec?" I asked. He nodded and trotted off.

"Cute puppy." I managed. She nodded.

"His name is Denali. Like the city in Alaska." She said.

"Angel, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just a little mad at the lady." I tried explaining.

"It's not that." She said quietly.

"What is it then?" I pushed.

"Well, now you have the babies, and I'm afraid you won't love me anymore. You'll ignore me." She looked down at the wriggling puppy in her lap. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh, Angel, baby, I will always love you. You will always be my first baby." I pulled her into my lap. She cried. I patted her blonde curls and rocked her back and forth.

"Promise you won't ignore me?" she asked. I tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Promise." I scooped her up and walked out the door.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are visitor number: Babies!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted recently, but… Max gave birth. So I'm a dad now. It was really weird. First, Max was screaming profanity. Then, Akila gave birth and Magnolia died. then she punched me in the face, knocking me out (don't mess with Max in labor). Then we found out our daughter might be mute. Then we had to talk to a social worker. Gazzy incapacitated three doctors who were about to perform life saving surgery. When we finally were allowed to leave, they made Max sit in a wheelchair holding both babies, because she wasn't allowed to leave without doing that, which, because Max is Max, she reacted so well to. So all in all, a fun time was had by everyone.

Comment!!!

**The7thFlockMember**:

Yay!! Fang's a daddy! Give your twins a hug for me. I hope the girl isn't mute.

Fang: Thanks.

**AliceinVA**:

Let me guess. when you talked to the social worker, you didn't _actually_ talk. You just nodded and shrugged.

Fang: Pretty much.

**Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld**:

Tell Gazzy I said, "Skills. Only you would not only incapacitate a doctor, but _three_ who were saving someone's life. Claps for you."

Fang: I'll make sure i do.

**FangisMine**:

Fang!!! Come change baby boy's diaper!

Fang: BRB

Fang: BAck.

**I'MaRanDoMpErson**:

Wow Fang, three exclaimation (possibly mispelled) points after comment. Either you're gay, or you're _really_ happy.

Fang: Not gay. Just happy. Okay, i'm done with you people, so bye.

* * *

So, was it awesome, or was it really awesome? Just kidding. So, help me name the twins! I tried doing a poll, but i failed epicly. I need your help. just leave any ideas in reviews. The boy is playful and stubborn, and very adventurous. The girl is very quiet, sneaky, and curious. help me!

Fang: Yes, i'd rather not have my children named SImba and Nala.

Max: I think they should name themselves.

Me: Lazy.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!:O:P:D:JXD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey People!!!!

Okay, my computer is being gay. i'm mad. anyway, thanks to every one, Daniel (he is a _boy_) gives you all a virtual hug.

Everything in bold that isn't one word for emphasis, my friend Zoe wrote!!! She came over and i let her type. Thanks Zo!!!! i didn't put the e there on purpose.

* * *

Chapter 9

What are you wearing?

One month later…………..

Max's POV

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! _

Simba cried. Yes, my son is named Simba. It's more of a temporary name. I seriously couldn't think of anything to name them.

"Fang, it's your turn." I said groggily. He turned over and groaned. We had pushed our beds together, because there was no room for the huge roll around crib we had for the babies to sleep in until they were old enough to sleep in the nursery.

"Well, I don't have breasts, so I can't help." He said sleepily.

"Well, according to Angel, you need an utter, and I don't have one either, so get off your butt!" I shoved him. He rolled off the bed. Simba started crying louder, of course waking up Nala. The downside of having twins is, when Simba wakes up (and that's a **lot**), Nala wakes up. And when she cries, (she started gaining her voice a couple weeks ago) she shrieks. So, I have two shrieking children, plus an annoying boyfriend who never wakes up.

"Okay." He said. He got up and carried both babies, calming them. Fang set them down next to me. I nursed Simba, while Fang bottle fed Nala. Once they fell asleep again, I cuddled up to Fang's side. He kissed my forehead. I glanced over at the clock. It was 5 A.M. I wasn't tired. I got up and walked over to the babies' cribs. I scooped up Nala. Fang smiled. He got up and picked up Simba. We carried them outside. Fang and I have done this several times. We would take the babies flying. The first time, I was less than graceful. I mean, I hadn't flown for like, 6 months, so you get the idea.

"Where to?" Fang asked. Simba's huge brown eyes now wide awake. He smiled. The babies were only a month old, but they looked about four months. Jeb explained that chicks grow extremely fast, so did we when we were created. The School had slowed it down to a normal pace. Pretty much the only thing that was normal about us. So now our children were growing

fast. Jeb was trying to slow it down.

"You'll see." I said, playing with him. We flew west, Nala's eyes wide with wonder. She wiggled and squirmed. She reached her little arms out to Fang, and he smiled smugly. We very carefully switched babies. Simba hugged me. His little wings fluttered. I let my arms drop, holding tightly. He laughed. Simba absolutely loved this. I held him below me, so it's like he's flying.

"Okay, turn 35 degrees. Head straight down." I told Fang. He nodded. We turned together, our wings synchronized. I poured on the speed, though I didn't use my skill. I slowed as I came closer to the ground. I landed gracefully, and Simba clapped (Angel had taught him. They were really smart). Fang landed behind me, Nala, squealing with joy. I smiled and gestured to the scene before me. Fang stared, meaning that he was so amazed by the beauty of it he was about to pass out. I laughed at him. He smirked.

I looked over at the beautiful waterfall behind me. There was a large pool with a wide creek flowing down the hill. The sun was almost up, and it left an orange glow that reflected in the water. 'Cause you know how much we love postcard scenes. Nala squirmed and Fang set her down. She crawled (they were developing so fast they could already crawl) towards the creek. Simba followed her after I set him down. They peered over the edge. Nala leaned too far and fell in, pulling Simba in with her. Fang and I jumped in to get them, when we realized they were floating, by themselves. They tried to swim toward us, but they couldn't. Fang looked at me and laughed. We waded towards them, the water up to our waists. We towed them along, the babies squealing with laughter. We swam and splashed and flew for hours. Angel was waiting by the door, her arms crossed and her foot tapping, when we landed in the front yard.

"Hi Mom." I said sarcastically

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you." She said, gesturing to Celeste.

"We were showing the babies this place I found a few years ago." I explained.

"How come you didn't take me?" Angel mumbled. I wasn't even sure I'd heard it. But, I did. She looked down at her feet. I handed Simba to Fang.

"Angel, baby, come here." I held out my arms to hug her. She reluctantly stepped into the circle of my arms. I held her fiercely.

"We didn't mean to worry you." She nodded. "Come on, I'll take you there right now, just you and me." I said. Her face lit like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Oh, thank you Maxi!" Angel cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

One day later………………

Fang's POV

"Dance!" Nudge shouted. The Flock was in the living room, listening to the stereo Ella bought us. The twins were trying to clap to the beat. They were a little off. I looked at Max. She was practically glowing with happiness. Her beautiful brown eyes were sparkling. Nudge and Ella were dancing together.

_Stop! Hammer time._

Suddenly, everything stopped. Dr. M, who was walking through the door, was frozen.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, noticing that everyone was quiet.

"Everything is frozen, except for us. Even Total, Akila, and their pups are frozen." Max explained.

"Shit." Iggy muttered. Max shot him a look. Took her a second to remember he's blind. She slapped him upside the head.

"Who's doing it?" Nudge asked. We all looked at Angel.

"Don't look at me." She muttered, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Simba giggled. We turned to look at him. Well, Iggy looked about two inches away from where he sat. His little wings fluttered. Max's jaw dropped.

"God in heaven. He can't stop time can he?" she asked. I stared at my son.

"Simba, can you freeze time?" I asked him.

"Fang, he's one month old. He won't understand." Max said, just as Simba started nodding.

"ZOMG." Nudge whispered. I walked over to Simba and scooped him up.

"I'm so proud of you!" Max yelled. Everyone in the room cheered. Everyone, except Angel. There was a dark glint in her eyes.

One day later…………..

Angel's POV

Max loves her babies. They're all she thinks about. That and Fang. She used to only think about me. And Fang. Now, she was to busy with the babies, and Fang, to do anything else. She won't even play with me anymore. Even Total is to busy with his puppies to talk to me. Now, I was really lonely. I watched Max and Fang take the babies, Gazzy and Iggy shopping. They left Ella in charge. I snuck into Fang and Max's room. I dug through his side of the closet.

Three hours later……………

Max's POV

We walked through the door. I heard rustling in my room. I handed Simba to Iggy and walked into the room, every muscle tensed to fight. I eased into the room.

"Angel?" I looked at the small body rummaging through my closet.

"**Oh. Hi," Angel said unapologetically. She was wearing Fang's clothes.**

"**Um…Sweetie? Why are you wearing Fang's clothes?" I asked her very nicely.**

"Cause I don't have any black of my own." She pouted. I tried not to giggle. **She crossed her arms. Angel was seriously upset. "You never pay any attention to me anymore. So I decided to do what Fang does when he wants your attention."**

**I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"**

"**Go all emo," Angel answered, completely serious.**

I tried. I tried my hardest, but I could not hold in my laughter. Angel glared. _When did you learn the word emo? _I asked her in my mind._ Iggy_ .She thought back. Of course.**I noticed Fang was completely silent throughout all of this.**

One day later……………

Fang's POV

"Bye Fang." Max said before quickly kissing me goodbye.

"Bye Simba. Bye Nala." She kissed them on the cheek.

"Take good care of them. I'll be back soon." She kissed me one more time and walked out the door.

"Sooooo……" I whistled. I picked up Nala. She started squealing.

"Uuuummmmmm." I scratched my head.

"You need to change her diaper." Ella said. Oh. I picked up the phone and dialed Max's number.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Um, Max…" I began.

"Fang, get Ella to help you change her diaper. I can't run home every time you call." She said.

"Wait. How did you know I was talking about Nala?" I asked

"I know everything." She said simply.

"Oh. Bye." I said.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

"Here, let me help you." Ella said, walking up to me and unbuttoning Nala's onesie.

"Thanks. I've never been alone with the twins before." I explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can tell." She laughed. She showed me what to do. After she finished, she set Nala down on the ground. She crawled away to find her brother.

"They are really close, aren't they." Ella mused. I nodded.

"Fang, why don't you ever talk?" Ella asked. I shrugged. She glared at me.

I laughed. "Sorry. I never really thought about it. I don't really know why." I admitted.

"I think I know." Ella said breaking into a huge smile.

"Ella…" I said warily.

"So you can get Max's attention!" Iggy burst into the room.

"Yeah, you go all emo!" Gazzy yelled.

"You want Max to think you're all dark and mysterious." Ella snickered.

"Don't forget sexy." I added, making everyone laugh harder. I laughed with them.

"Hey, where are the twins?" Nudge said. Just then, the front door clicked.

Max's POV

"Hi Fang!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. I pressed myself against him, smashing my mouth to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. Ah, being thin again. It was great. Someone coughed. I broke off and blushed.

"So, where are the kids?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Umm….." Fang started.

"You lost our children?!" I yelled at him.

"They were there a second ago." He said.

"How do you lose two mutant babies?" I seethed.

"I turned around for a second. And you kissing me didn't do much to help me focus." Fang pointed out.

"Okay. Let's just look for them." I said, walking around the room. Suddenly, two small bodies launched themselves at me.

"Hey guys!" I said, pulling them off my back. Nala's little purple wings fluttered. "Did anyone see where they came from?"

"No, they popped out of nowhere." Nudge explained.

"Great! that's just great, Fang. You gave them your skill." I threw my hands in the air.

"Well, I can't really control what I pass on to my children." He said. Everyone left, sensing a fight.

"You should have thought about that before you had sex with me!" I snapped at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fang yelled at me.

"The only time I have to myself is when I have to go to the store. I am always watching the twins, or changing their diapers, or feeding them. I made Angel go all emo because I don't spend anytime with her! I can't take it anymore!" I blurted out all my frustrations. I shoved him. He stepped back, regaining his balance. I walked briskly towards the door and stepped outside. Fang followed me. I was about to do an up and away, when he grabbed both my arms. He held them tightly and turned me around.

"Fang, let go. You're hurting me." I struggled out of his grip. He loosened his hold a little. He made me look in his eyes. The intensity of his expression surprised me. One hand pulled me against him, holding me close. The other pulled my head to his. Fang smashed his mouth to mine. My mind completely shorted out. I kissed him back, tilting my head this way and that. He pulled back and smiled. He kissed me gently again.

"Wow. I forgot how much I loved that." I said, my heart rate slowing.

"Yeah, me too." Fang smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just a little stressed." I said into Fang's shoulder. He continued holding me close.

"I know it's hard being a mom. You're 16, so it doesn't help your situation. I know you'll be fine though." He finished. I stared at him for a second. Then, I jumped on him (I know what you're thinking. Not this again. Don't worry, not going _that _far.) and kissed his face all over before kissing his mouth with everything I had.

"God, Max, didn't that lead to this whole situation?" Ella said walking outside. I glared at her and slid off of Fang.

"I'm just saying." She put her hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes. She laughed. Fang slid his arms around me again. The sound of light footsteps made me look up. Angel flounced up to me and Fang, his arms around my waist.

"Maxi, Fang?" Angel said.

"Yes Angel?" Fang said.

"You two need to get married." Angel said using her dreaded "I'm not gonna let this go" voice.

"Angel! I'm 16! I'm not getting married." I tried explaining.

"Total got a clerical license on the internet." She persisted. Fang laughed.

"I'm not ready." I mumbled.

"That's the worst excuse ever. I mean, you've had two kids!" Ella laughed. Angel crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. Great.

"Okay, if it means that much to you." Fang said. I turned and gawked at him. Had I heard that right? Fang, dark, anti-social, some what emo Fang had just agreed to have a wedding? My life makes no sense anymore.

"Max?" Fang and Ella said simultaneously.

"Fang, what is with you?" I said slowly.

"Huh?" He said.

"You are so different. I feel like I hardly know you anymore." I looked him in the eyes.

He leaned towards me. "I want to see you in a poufy wedding dress." He whispered. I opened my mouth in shocked amusement. He laughed. I swatted his arm.

One day later……

Total's POV

_Squeak! Squeak!_

"Ssssshhhh." I hushed my puppies.

"What are we gonna name them?" Angel asked me, rubbing my love's ears.

"I think I like the name Remington." I said nuzzling one of my son's.

"I like it. It sounds dignified. We can call him Remi, for short!" Angel said holding the black, wiggling puppy. All of the puppies looked like Akila. They were gray, white, black, tri colored, and black and gray.

"How about Layla?" Nudge said, holding the black, white, and gray puppy. She squirmed and squeaked for Akila.

"This one's Denali." Angel picked up the black and gray one. "He's my favorite." She admitted.

"Juneau." I kissed the top of the little girl's white head.

"Uuuummmmmm…..." Nudge started. Her face lit.

"Cane!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time. They laughed.

"Glorious!" I yelled. We all laughed. Akila called her puppies. They all crawled over.

"Lunchtime!" Angel called. We laughed again.

One day later…..

Max's POV

"Ah, come on. It's cute!" My mom said, curling my hair.

"It's ridiculous!" I said.

"Do it for Angel. And, there is one bright side to this." My mom said. Great. Where have I heard that before?

"Yeah?"

"We get to see you wearing this dress." She said, walking into her closet. I stared at her in horror when she walked out carrying a white bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the dress inside. My mom held out the dress. It was white, of course, halter top, and knee length. It was…pretty. Wow.

"It's so pretty." I said, feeling the soft, light fabric.

"I thought you'd like it. It's simple, but lovely. And, it has a low back, so you can show off your wings." Mom said. "Go put it on. I'll do your make-up when you get back." She pushed me towards the bathroom.

Fang's POV

"Go with the dark gray shirt, the black pants, and the matching jacket." Nudge said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No prob. Besides, if it weren't for me, you'd be dressed like a drunken monkey." She said looking me up and down critically. I glared at her. She giggled.

"It's not even a real wedding." I said.

"That doesn't mean you have to dress like a real idiot." Nudge laughed. I stared at her until she stopped.

"Okay, sorry. Let's do your hair." She came at me with a brush.

Angel's POV

"Gazzy, help me spread out the isle." I grabbed one end of the white fabric and Gazzy grabbed the other. We stretched it down in between the chairs.

"Thanks, Gazzy." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Angel." Gazzy complained, wiping his cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Total, set up the puppies." He nodded.

"Ella, put those flowers, near the altar." I said. _Yes ma'am. _Ella thought.

"Angel, why are there stuffed animals everywhere?" Gazzy asked.

"I've been telling them about this for months. They have to be here." I pointed out. _Where's Iggy?_ Ella thought.

"In Fang's room." I said, accidently asking her question.

"Angel! Stay out of my head!" she yelled at me. I ignored her and skipped towards my room.

Fang's POV

"Guys! You ready?" Angel called from the living room, where this whole thing was taking place. I took a deep breath.

"Come on!" Nudge said, pulling me along. We walked into the room, completely decked out with wedding stuff. White streamers made the ceiling look like a cloudy sky. There were flowers everywhere. Max is gonna _love_ this. Akila sat on a pillow on the floor next to her puppies. A large amount of the chairs were occupied by various stuffed animals. I walked towards the end of the isle and stood at the end, Iggy standing beside me, struggling to keep a straight face. Brigid and Dr. M sat in chairs in the front. John Abate sat next to Dr. M. Total sat on a stool next to me, wearing a weird collar. Great, he was the priest. Fun. Suddenly the doors opened. Ella walked out, wearing a blue dress, and holding a bouquet of white flowers. She walked down the isle, followed by Angel who was wearing a little pink dress. Nudge followed Angel, wearing a purple dress. They stopped on the other side of Total and waited. Then, Max stepped forward. Her hair was up in a wavy pony tail. She had some sort of creamy flower pinned behind her ear. I looked at her dress. Max in a dress. Wow. That was impossible. You'd have to drug her, and even then you have to hold a gun to her head. But there she was, in a knee length white dress. She looked…beautiful. She started walking down the isle. She blushed, noticing that everyone was staring at her.

Iggy leaned over and whispered in my ear. "_Damn."_

"What?" I looked at him.

"Angel's sending me images of Max. You are one lucky son of a bitch." Iggy said. I looked back at Max. She was closer.

"Wow." Iggy said. "Max in a dress. Wonder if Dr. M drugged her."

"Yeah." I said just as Max reached my side. I smiled and took her hand. She blushed more deeply. I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Total cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Maximum Ride and Fang in holy matrimony." Iggy pretended to dry tears. "Before we begin, is there any one who can find any reason why these two shall not be wed?" Total asked, looking around the room. Brigid started to raise her hand.

"Excuse me." Max said, walking over to Brigid. She slapped her. Max turned on her, yes, _high heels_, and walked back over to me.

"Continue." She nodded to Total.

"Um, okay. Fang, do you take Maximum to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

I nodded. Max slapped my arm. "Uh, I mean, I do." I rubbed my arm.

"And Max. Do you take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" he turned to Max.

"I do." She beamed at me.

"You may kiss the bride." Total smiled. Max threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently. Her wings extended a bit. I know it's a fake wedding, but, I don't know, I felt…happy. Like I couldn't believe I had a girl who's beautiful, kick- ass, strong, and has been my best friend since I was born. But I did. And like Iggy said, I'm one lucky SOB. We broke off when Iggy coughed.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Fang Ride!" Total announced. Everyone whooped and clapped. Max started walking back down the isle. I surprised everyone, including myself, by scooping her up and carrying her outside.

"What the heck, Fang?" she said as I stopped in front of the dance floor.

"Well, since we were going threw all the motions, I might as well have some fun." I snickered.

Max's POV

"Oh my." I put my hand over my heart. I looked at the scene before me. There was a wooden dance floor, so smooth and shiny, it reflected the million lights strung throughout the trees. A beautiful cake sat on a table with a white satin table cloth. There was a soda bar, and, thank God, a buffet. Everyone else shuffled in behind us.

"Um, Fang?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?" I said.

"Oh! Yeah." He gently put me down. I took his hand in mine. My mom stepped forward and kissed my cheek. She handed me Nala, who stretched her arms to me. I held her close and kissed her little nose. Her wings fluttered. I smiled. Fang held Simba. He was clapping. Someone started tapping on a glass with a fork. Ella. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel joined them.

"Kiss! Kiss!" they yelled in unison. I looked at Fang and shrugged. We put the babies on the floor. They crawled over to Total's puppies. I turned back to him and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him again. Is it me, our have I been kissing Fang a lot this week? Well it doesn't matter; I'm a married woman, sort of.

We spent the evening dancing, singing, eating, and laughing. It turns out Iggy is the best fancer out of all of us. Fang and I were, sadly, less than graceful. I danced with Iggy, gazzy (to his extreme embarrassment), John, Angel, Ella, well, everyone except Brigid. When we cut the cake, Fang shoved a little piece in my face. Because I'm me, and I react oh so well to things like that, I took my whole slice and pushed it in his face and rubbed it all over.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." He took off his jacket and whipped out his huge black wings. I did an up and away. He followed close behind me. I poured on the speed, but he caught up to me. I didn't use my skill; I thought that would be cheating. He grabbed my foot. I shrieked. He pulled me close to him. I folded my wings in, not wanting to whack him. He carried me down to where everyone waited.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

We were greeted by a rapid succession of explosions. Iggy and Gazzy were beaming. I looked at them suspiciously. They motioned for us to do an up and away. My flock and I flew upwards, looking for what Gazzy was pointing to. In a beautiful clearing, there were the words _Max and Fang Forever_ charred into the earth.

"Wow, I was starting to worry about you two. You hadn't blown anything up in days." I smiled at them. "Thank you." I blew them each kisses. Gazzy and Iggy slapped high fives. After a few more minutes, we flew back to the party. Simba and Nala were waiting, stretching their arms out to be held. I looked at Fang. He smiled, took my hand, and kissed it tenderly. I kissed him quickly before scooping up Simba.

"Hey little Simba. How ya doin?" I kissed his cheek.

"Wait. Don't Simba and Nala end up getting it on in the end?" Ella pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

"How bout Alice and Emmet?!" Nudge suggested, her Twilight obsession ever growing.

"How about Luke and Laya?" Iggy said.

"Well, I don't know what to name these zany kids." My mom said.

"Hey! Zane!" I said.

"I like it." Fang said.

"One down, one to go." Angel said. We all laughed.

"Sooooo…..what are you guys gonna do for your honeymoon?" Iggy asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Soooooooooooo, i got the drugging Max to get her in a dress from St. Fang of Boredom!!! Thanks person, you rock!!!!

Fang: Wow, i can't believe you made me and Max get married.

Me: You agreed to it.

Max: Oh, am i not good enough for the almighty Fang. I'm not worthy enough to marry you! -storms out-

Fang: Wait! Come back!!!

Me: Baby come back (baby come back). You can blame it all on me!!

Fang: Damn it.

Me: Skills.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people! Really really sorry i haven't updated in a while! A lot has happened. First, Daniel came home! ANd other stuff happened that i don't feel like typing sooo.

Daniel: Hi! What's up? Char, you need to update sooner.

Fang: Who are you?

Daniel: I'm your lover.

Fang: -backing away slowly-

Me: Back off, Fang! He's mine!

Max: Fang is mine Daniel! -glare-

Zane:_ !!!!!!!!_

Unnamed Baby Girl: !

* * *

Chapter 10

Honeymoon?

One month later…………

**Ella's POV**

"Come on!" I led Iggy into the room.

"Hmm. What should we do?" he asked.

"Well……" I leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes grew wide. I laughed.

"You are a devious little girl aren't you?" Iggy said, his hand brushing against my waist.

"Okay let's do this." I said.

**Max's POV**

Fang and I walked into the room.

"What the hell happened in here?!" I yelled. I looked around my room.

"Oh shit!" Fang yelled. I slapped his arm. The beds were pushed together in the middle of the room. There was a white linen sheet covered in rose petals. On the closet door, someone had written in sharpie _Max and Fang's Love Nest_ on it. I opened it.

"Oh my God!!!" I yelled.

"What?" Fang said walking up next to me. "oh." He laughed. "Look what I found in my side table." He held up a box of, um, condoms. "There's like a hundred boxes."

"What the hell?" I said. I dug through my half of the closet. All of my clothing was gone. In its place, all I found was skimpy lace and lingerie. There was a little card at the bottom of the pile.

_From Ella and Iggy. Enjoy you crazy lovebirds!!!! _

"I'm gonna kill them." I said through my teeth.

"Who?" Fang asked.

"Who do you think?" I gave him a patronizing look. He nodded.

"We so need to get back at them." He said.  
"First, let's get my clothes back."

"Aaawww." Fang said in mock disappointment. I decided to keep just one.

**Ella's POV**

"Damn it Max!" I yelled.

"What?" Iggy came up next to me and put his arms around my waist.

"They painted your room pink!" I told him

"Isn't that a little redundant?" he said. I laughed. I walked over to his closet. I opened the door.

"Oh my God." I picked up one of the weird outfits that replaced all of his clothes.

"What?" he asked, noticing that I wasn't talking.

"They got rid of all your clothes. There's a bunch of, like those lederhosen things, but like black plastic." I said.

"Fang!" he yelled in anger. I looked in a box in the closet.

"Oh my." I breathed.

"What now?" Iggy said exasperated.

"I found a box full of, um, 'toys'." I said, holding up a whip. There was a note taped to the whip.

_When will you tell Ella about your boyfriend, Iggy? That's something she should know._

_Love, Fang and Max._

"Damn it Fang!!" Iggy yelled.

"Aw, it's okay, baby." I rubbed his back. I turned him around and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I kissed him fiercely. There was nothing in the world that compared to kissing Iggy.

I pulled back and whispered, "Let's get them back."

"That's so hot." Iggy said, pulling me to him again.

One day later…….

**Iggy's POV**

"Nudge!" I called. She flounced into the room.

"Yeah?" she asked. I handed her a bundle of money.

"Take this. There should be $400 in there. Don't ask where I got it. Take Angel and Gazzy shopping. Buy anything for Max. Buy a bunch of neon colored skinny jeans for Fang."

"So I can get whatever I want to replace anything I don't like in Max's closet?" Nudge said, her voice ringing with excitement. To her, meaning everything in Max's closet.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. She ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she blabbed. "Angel!" she ran off to find her.

"Hey guys? Me and Fang are taking the babies flying! I'll be back soon!" Max called from the living room. Perfect. I walked into the house to find Ella. I listened for her breathing. I followed it to her room.

"Hi." She said, kissing me quickly.

"Hi." I said, holding her close to me.

"Iggy?!" Nudge called from the hallway.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you come with us to the mall?" she said, walking into the room. She saw Ella stuck to me like glue.

"ZOMG! I didn't know you guys were dating!" she said.

"Didn't you hear Max in the hospital?" Ella asked Nudge.

"I remember now! You pushed him in a closet!" she said. "As a friend, I think you could do better."

"Yeah. Now if you're done talking about my relationship right in front of me, let's go." We walked towards the car.

One hour later…………..

**Fang's POV**

"I'm gonna take a shower." Max said, when we landed. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Hurry back." I whispered. She smiled and walked into her bathroom. I decided to take a shower too, so I walked into the other bathroom.

**Ella's POV**

"These are perfect!" I said holding up a pair of neon purple skinny jeans.

"I know! I hope you don't mind, I bought some things for me." Nudge said.

"No, you deserve it." I said, hugging her.

"Why are you even doing this?" Gazzy said.

"Well… I don't know why." Iggy said.

"Okay. Come on Iggy. I made this thing I wanna try out." Gazzy said, pulling Iggy outside.

"Hey Ella?" Angel said.

"Yeah?"

"What does 'giving yourself to Iggy' mean?" she said making air quotes. Nudge's eyes grew wide.

"Um…" I started.

"Is it like what Max and Fang did?" Angel asked.

"Um…" Nudge burst out laughing.

"Ummm……" I started. "Let's just put these in their room." we walked into Max's room.

**Max's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. At the same time, Fang stepped out of the bathroom down the hall. We walked into our room. I opened the closet to get some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Holy, crap!" I yelled. Damn it Iggy! All of my clothes were replaced, again, but this time with dresses. Fang walked up next to me. He dug through his side.

"Come on!" he yelled frustrated.

"What?" I looked at him. He held a pair of neon yellow skinny jeans that looked about one size to small. I put my hand over my mouth to smother a giggle.

"Max. This isn't funny." He glared at me. I laughed at him.

"It's not that bad." I said, giggling uncontrollably. Fang was glaring at me. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I just thought of a way to get back at them." He grinned, and I tried to ignore the way it fluttered my heart.

"How?" I looked at him suspiciously. He grabbed me, pulling me against him. It just occurred to me that I was still in a towel. I shrieked. He silenced me with his lips. I kissed him back. My towel started slipping down, and I tried pulling it up while he held me close. It was difficult, but not impossible. I started giggling. He pulled back.

"What?" He asked me. I started laughing.

"My towel was slipping down." I laughed.

"And that's funny because?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I continued laughing.

One day later………..

**Fang's POV**

"Ready?" Max asked me, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, are you? I mean, you have to make-out with Iggy." I pretended to shutter at the thought.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time." She said, leaning in to kiss me. I pulled her to me quickly, and held her tightly while we kissed. She pulled back.

"Woo. Let's save it for later." said Max, smiling widely. We walked over to the couch and sat down. I cleared my thoughts and focused on the image in my mind. Iggy. I felt myself morph into him.

"Wow. That's kinda scary." Max said.

"You should see me as Total. Talk about freaky." I said in Iggy's voice.

"Okay! Gazzy!" Max said giving Gazzy his cue. He agreed to help us get back at Iggy. He would call Ella for us.

"Okay." Max said. She leaned in, and then stopped. "This is really weird."

"Just close your eyes." Iggy's voice said. She shut her eyes and leaned in again. Our mouths met, and I struggled to keep focus; to ignore the feeling of mindlessness, getting lost in the feeling of kissing Max, holding her, feeling her lips soft under mine. I cleared my mind again.

"Ella!" Gazzy called from the other room. Ella came walking into the room.

"What the hell?!" she yelled seeing me and Max on the couch.

"Were you thinking of Max when you slept with me last night?!" She yelled. Max broke off and stared at Ella, her mouth open in shock.

"Whoa, shit!" I yelled in surprise, turning back to myself. Ella saw me and turned bright red. Max got up and turned towards Iggy's room.

"I'll be right back." She walked stiffly to Iggy's room and opened the door.

**Max's POV**

I burst through the door.

"Did you learn nothing from my situation!" I yelled at Iggy, who looked up at the sound of my entrance.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"I know you slept with Ella." I seethed. The color drained from Iggy's face.

**Fang's POV**

I turned and looked at Ella.

"I'm so telling your mother." I smirked at her. She glared at me. I turned towards Iggy's room. Strange sounds were leaking through the door.

"Max. Max. Get away. What are you doing? What are you doing with that whip? Max? Max! Get away. No. No. NO. NOOOO!" Iggy screamed. You could here shrieking and sobbing. Max was shouting at him.

"I swear to God, if she's pregnant, I will cut off your penis!!!" Max yelled in between hits.

"You might wanna call the hospital. I don't think Iggy will live through this." I said to Ella. I don't think her face could get any redder than that.

"Hey guys!" Dr. M walked through the door. She frowned hearing the sounds of Iggy's torture.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Max, OW that doesn't bend that way!" Iggy sobbed.

"Oh. Max found out Iggy fucked Ella." I said simply. I was wrong about Ella's face. Dr. M stared at Ella in shock. Ella groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'll go join her." Dr. M said stiffly, walking into Iggy's room. More screams echoed throughout the house. Nudge ran up.

"I got the camera! Come on!" she buzzed.

"Good idea." I said following her.

"That isn't supposed to go there!" Iggy sobbed loudly. I walked into the room with Nudge. I never expected to see what I saw. Iggy was on the floor. Max was kneeling on his abdomen. She was punching him in the chest, face, arms, well, everywhere. Dr. M was kicking him in the ass. Nudge was snapping pictures left and right. I laughed. Max sighed, punched Iggy in the face one more time, and got up. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm,

"God, the men in this house; they just can't keep it in their pants." Dr. Martinez growled. Nudge cracked up. "Except Gazzy; He's my favorite male flock member now."

"Yes!" Gazzy pumped his fist. Max pulled me out of the room.

"I'm so done with Iggy." She said while we walked down the hall. Angel was talking to Ella, who was still sitting on the couch, still red in the face.

"What are you gonna name your babies?" Angel asked Ella. Unfortunately for Iggy, Max heard.

"Not done." Max said, turning on her heels and walking back to the room. The door slammed. More screaming erupted into the house.

One day later……

**POV continued**

So, the extent of Iggy's injuries were a black eye, bruises on every inch of his body, a bloody nose, and cut on his leg ere Max whipped him. Max was currently comforting our shrieking children. She pushed her hair back out of her face; her way of showing that she is extremely stressed out.

"Nudge!" I called, still looking at Max.

She bounced up to me. "Yeah Fangy?" she used my much hated nickname.

"Max looks really stressed out." I told her.

"Yeah." she nodded, looking at Max changing Zane's diaper. He was wiggling, making it difficult for her. Angel flounced up to us. Nudge's face lit up.

"You should ask Max on a date! It might help her loosen up a bit. I mean, you haven't had any alone time since Max got pregnant." Nudge blabbed.

"Yeah! We could so help you plan everything!" Angel bounced with excitement.

"Guys, come on. The last time we went on a date, it ended in gunfire." I groaned. I looked down on the munchkins with Bambi eyes plastered on their demonic little faces.

"Guys!" I groaned again. They poured on the cuteness. I blinked. Cuteness. I was really starting to worry myself.

"Fine!" I mumbled. They realized they were victorious and slapped high fives.

"Okay, I have a plan." Nudge said, pulling me down to her level.

One hour later…….

"Really?" Max said, giving me a patronizing look. I nodded.

"Where?" She asked, a note of excitement in her voice. I shrugged. She punched my arm.

"I can't tell you. I'll leave you clues throughout the day tomorrow to where you should meet me and stuff like that." I said.

"Come on, just tell me." She said. If you thought Bambi eyes were bad on Angel, just think of them on Max. How those eyes could sway me. I was tempted, but decided against it. Instead, I decided to pull her to me and kiss her, for the millionth time this week.

One day later……….

**Max's POV**

"What is it?" Ella asked. After maiming Iggy, I had pretty much gotten over them sleeping together. As long as they never do it again. And if she wasn't really pregnant. I opened the small box. In side, there was a watch. The hand was stopped at 12.

"I have to meet him at noon!" I shrieked like a little girl. Ella and I did that weird thing where you hold hands and jump up and down.

"Max! I found another clue!" Nudge said. She held up a little doll dress.

"You have to where a dress." Ella laughed. I looked at the clock. It was 11.

"Crap! I have an hour and I still don't know where to meet him." I yelled. I looked at the picture on the wall. There was a note on it.

_Look at the painting. We've been some place similar before._

The picture had a waterfall and a creek.

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet him at the waterfall." I slapped my forehead.

Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my room.

"Come on! I'll help you get ready! We only have an hour. Typical of boys, they never give us enough time to get ready." She pushed me in.

I ended up wearing a dark blue halter top dress, pretty much exactly like my 'wedding' dress, but blue. It was a little more convenient to have a halter top. I mean the wings kinda limit your options. I had silver heels. They glittered in the light. I had diamond studs and a matching necklace. Luckily, my heels were strapped on, cause when I took of, they would have flown off my feet and possibly injured someone. I landed right in front of the pool the water fall drained into. I looked around for Fang. He was sitting on a tree branch, his leg swing lazily below. I smiled and looked at my feet. He jumped down, landing lightly on his feet. He strode towards me. Fang pulled my chin up with two fingers. I looked him in the eyes, searching for emotion. As usual, all I saw was my reflection. He pressed a button on the little remote he was holding. My favorite song started playing. Well, my favorite acoustic guitar song. Fang put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him. He took my arm and set it in his shoulder. Fang took my other hand in his. He led my back, forward, left, and right. We twirled around, for what seemed like hours, which probably only lasted for like two minutes. We ended up sitting in a tree by the water, laughing at how badly we dance. I was sitting in his lap, leaning my head on his hard chest. I sighed. He kissed the top of my head comfortingly.

"Okay. Time for Maximum to fly home so Fangimum can set up for our next date." Fang said. I looked at him funny.

"Fangimum?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's either that or Fax. Which one?" He poked my side on each word.

"Ummm, Fax." I said. He kissed me quickly before jumping into the bright blue sky. His wings were deeply black against the white-blue sky. I sucked in a deep breath, my brain realizing my lungs had no oxygen in them. I jumped off the branch, spreading my wings and flying off towards the house.

One hour later…………

"Delivery for Max." Iggy said, looking at his feet. He wasn't going to take any chances with my aggressive nature. He handed me a box. I practically ripped it open. There was a boxing glove inside. It had the number two on it.

"I have to meet him at two." I told Angel.

"What is the glove for?" Nudge asked.

"It's for an underground fighting ring. Fang signed you and himself up as contestants. Don't hurt anybody too bad." Angel said.

"An underground fight club? How romantic!" Ella said sarcastically.

"He was thinking Max hadn't beaten anybody up who wasn't her family recently, so he decided to give her the chance to blow of some steam." Angel stood up for Fang. He knows me so well.

"Well, at least I know what the first rule is. Never talk about Fight Club." I said, walking into my room. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt. I slipped on some flip flops, grabbed my over-sized hoodie, and walked out the door. I managed to push my wings through the somehow hidden slits on my shirt and hoodie. I took off, flying fast and strong, my brown and white wings working hard. I met up with The Bane of My Existence, who was circling around a seemingly abandoned warehouse. We walked in together hand in hand. I was practically exploding out of my skin with excitement.

"Where is it?" I said looking around the completely empty warehouse.

"Be patient, Maximum." He smiled at me, bringing my hand to his lips. I felt the blood rush to my face, reddening my cheeks. We walked to a door where a very large, very bald man stood. Fang dropped my hand and nodded to the guy. He regarded us with amused loathing.

"Names." He demanded in a horrible, low, gravelly voice.

"Fang and Maximum Ride." Fang answered calmly.

"How old are you?" he asked, smirking at us.

"16." I answered simply. He laughed.

"You think you can fight? Prove it." He said. My heart nearly stopped from the extreme excitement. I stepped forward.

"Wow, little lady. I was talking to your boyfriend." He said. I shrugged and stepped forward again.

The guy gestured to me. "You gonna let her get killed?"

Fang shrugged, smiling a bit. "She's the tougher one out of the two of us." Damn right. The guy laughed. I looked at Fang. He nodded. I stepped up to the man, grabbed his arm, and flipped him on the ground. He lay on his back. I kneeled on his enormous chest and punched in the face several times. I jumped up.

"You broke my nose!" he shouted, blood streaming down his face.

"That happens sometimes. Sorry. So, you gonna let us in or what?" I smiled sweetly at him.

We were greeted by a group of hungry looking men. They cheered on the men in the make-shift ring. I pushed through the crowd until they parted. A man with a broken clipboard gave me a funny look and beckoned to me. I was up next. He showed me the guy I was fighting. A huge, Hispanic man towered over me. His long, oily, curly, black hair covered his cold, dark brown eyes. I tried my hardest to look afraid.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I asked in a scared little girl voice.

He shrugged. "I'll do what I have to do." He said in a strongly accented voice.

"Sadly, so do I." I stepped over the rope and skipped to the middle of the ring like a school girl. I laughed and cracked my neck. The large man followed. A bell dinged. He launched at me. I jumped over him. Swinging around, I jumped up and slammed my feet into his back before he could turn around. The breath whooshed out of him. I spin on my heel, kicking him hard in the shoulder. He stumbled out of the ring. He fell over.

"Knock out!" A man called after ten seconds had past and the poor sap didn't get up. Too many men here. I shook my head.

"Who's next?" I asked looking around. I fought two other men, the only ones in the whole place who were brave enough. One had a broken wrist. The other was luckier and only got a black eye. Fang took on their best guy. Let's just say that guy was on his ass in 3.2 seconds. They finally had me and Fang fight.

Guess who won?

If you thought Fang, you're dead wrong.

We flew home. When we landed in front of the door, Fang gave me a sad smile that nearly broke my heart. Then, he pulled me to him, pressing me tightly to his body. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach him. A small set back, but it didn't matter. Because when our lips met, I threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me up a little to make it easier. We tilted our heads this way and that to get closer. His lips stopped before mine. He broke off, setting me down. It was weird for me to be picked up like that. Big whoop. I smiled at him. Fang kissed me again gently before turning around. He paused and looked at me again.

"I can't wait until our next date." I said smiling widely.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it." The corner of his mouth quirked. I waved goodbye as he flew powerfully away. I shook my head to clear my foggy thoughts. I walked into the kitchen.

"Woo." Ella said, fanning herself with her hand. She was sitting by the window.

"What? I was just saying goodbye!" I said too defensively.

"You're gonna need a cigarette after that goodbye." She said with a completely serious face. I stared at her for a second.

"You've been watching White Collar again, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have actually." She smiled. "Anyway, here's a clue." She threw a box at me. There was a tiny trampoline inside. I picked it up and looked at it puzzlingly.

"Oh!" I said aloud, remembering the significance of it. One time, me and Fang broke into this ginormous toy store when we were ten-ish. They had this whole section of trampolines, and we spent three hours bouncing and wrestling. It was the most fun I'd ever had with him. Fun, until the manager showed up. He chased us for twenty minutes, until Fang pushed over a shelf, which in turn knocked another one, till every single shelf was on its side. It distracted him long enough for us to run.

"Wow." Ella said, after I told her the story. She laughed.

"It was really fun." I laughed with her.

"More fun than..?" she asked.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable answering that question." I said. Ella gave me a look.

"Crap! I'll have to meet him soon!" I said, already running to my room. I pulled on dark brown leggings, a skirt my mom got me from Brazil, and a rosy- orange colored tank top. Someone had taken all my jeans. Nudge being that someone. I ran into the dimming sky, spreading my wings and flying off.

"Hey." Fang waved me down. Somehow, I always knew where to find him, like I was drawn to him naturally. He was standing in the middle of a huge clearing, with twenty odd trampolines close together. He smiled at me, turned around, and lightly leaped up on to one. I laughed and joined him. We jumped from trampoline to trampoline. I pushed him over. He got up quickly and pushed me down before jumping away. I chased him. We ended up wrestling, just like old times. We laughed together. I jumped in a circle. He jumped in the opposite direction. I crashed into him. We fell back. I laughed hysterically. We just lay there, laughing in each other's arms. I finally breathed. He brushed some hair out of my face. His onyx eyes glittered brightly.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I mused, gently laying my fingers on his cheek.

"Yeah." He shrugged and put his hand over mine. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you, more then you know." He said, stroking my cheek. I leaned in and touched my mouth to his. His arm wrapped around me. His other hand tenderly cupped my cheek. Fang rolled a bit so I was underneath him. He didn't put all his weight on me, but I could still feel the press of his hard body against mine. He was kissing me fiercely, and it was incredible. I gasped for air, and Fang moved to kiss along my jaw and down my throat. I pulled his mouth back to mine. He pulled back, smiling.

"How about we have dinner before dessert?" He smiled playfully. I punched his arm lightly. He took off, and I followed him. Fang landed in another clearing. This one had a large pond. In the middle, there was a large white gazebo. It had small white flowers all over it. A bunch of lights were strung like a mesh over the structure, and the lights reflected in the water. Small rocks jutted out of the water. We skipped across them and landed lightly on the steps of the gazebo. I smiled when he pulled the chair out for me. The smell of pizza, Chinese food, and garlic bread wafted over to me when Fang set up the food.

"Okay, dig in." he said. We fell upon the food like hyenas. After we were finished, he leaned back and patted his stomach. I leaned in and kissed him again.

**Fang's POV**

My God, there can't be anyone more beautiful than Max. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the light. She leaned against me, her wings extended a bit. I stroked one of her feathers. She smiled, lighting up her face. I sucked in a breath. I held her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. Max turned to face me. She touched her hand to my lips.

"I know." She said simply. "I love you so much."

I nodded, closing my eyes and laying my head against the pole.

"Fang?" Max said. I could feel her head turning on my chest.

"Yes?"

"If I die, will you take care of the flock and the twins?" She asked, surprising me. My eyes shot open. She had been thinking about this for a while.

"Max, you are not dying before me." I said simply. Her eyes tightened.

"I don't know. I just have this, premonition." Max looked at her feet. I turned her face to me.

"Max, you are not going to die anytime soon. I promise you. I will fight for your life every second."

"Will you take care of the flock, though? I can't have you walking around all emo and depressed and leaving the flock." her sad face looked up at mine. I nodded, not wanting my voice to betray the dread that was coursing through me.

"Let's not think about that stuff. We are on a date." I said, changing the subject. Max swiveled in my arms, turning to face me. She leaned in and whispered, um, something in my ear.

I pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "Max?"

"Please?" Max asked, her hands on my chest. Her pleading eyes looked up at me. I blinked. I weighed the consequences in my mind.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm prepared." I said after a minute. I reached in my pocket and pulled out its contents. Max looked at the small object in my hand.

"Where…." She began.

"Iggy." I said simply. Max laughed.

"I do have one question though." She said.

"Yeah?"

"When you asked me who the father was, who did you think it was? Iggy's with Ella, plus I never thought of him like that. Gazzy's ten."

"I don't know. Total?" I suggested,

"He's a dog! I mean 'Canine-American'" she made air quotes around Canine American.

"Well, I was over reacting, so give me a break." I said, intertwining our fingers. We ran off together into the night, throwing ourselves in the air. We flew quickly back to the trampolines. We landed on different ones, bouncing high into the air. We jumped towards each other, crashing into each other. We laughed, and then grew serious. I turned and kissed her gently, then more powerfully. Max pressed herself to me.

"Total?" She asked one more time. I shrugged and kissed her again.

The next morning………………

**Max's POV**

"Morning Maximum!" Fang said, jumping on the trampoline I was sleeping on.

"Fang? What are you doing?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He plopped down next to me.

"Get dressed. We gotta go home. I didn't bring breakfast cause I wasn't really planning on having a, um, sleepover." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Fang, is it really that hard to say sex?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Ewe, dirty word!" He said like a five-year-old, covering his ears. I smiled and laughed at him. I got up and picked up my clothes and threw them on quickly.

"It's a good thing Mom went home yesterday." I mused as we flew back towards the house.

"Yeah, Dr. M would have killed me." Fang said, smiling one of his not-so-rare-anymore grins.

"Fang, you seem so much happier." I looked at him seriously. His dark hair, grown long since our haircuts, blew back behind him.

"Well, I'm a dad now. I can't be walking around being all emo like." He laughed. We landed swiftly in the front yard. We walked hand in hand and laughing into the house.

"Max! Where have you been?" Ella said, tears staining her cheek.

"Ummm…" I started.

"Never mind, I don't want to know what kinky shit you two do." She interrupted me.

"What's going on?" I said slowly, as a very upset, stiff-jawed flock approached us.

"They're gone!" Gazzy blurted out.

"Who?" my heart seized just as Angel appeared.

It was Iggy who finally spoke up, looking at hi feet. Everyone else was crying. "The twins. They're gone."

* * *

Ooooooooohhhh, cliffhanger. What will happen next? And why am i asking cliche questions? Okay, that's it. i'm not writing anymore. It's too much work.

Just kidding! I'm currently writing a sequal, but give me a week or two.

Max: You made my children get kidnapped?

Fang: What the hell?!

Me: I decided i wanted to make you cry.

Fang: What?

Me: Oooh, foreshadowing...............................

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Sorry! I hate these too! You get all excited because you think it's a new chapter. But, in reality, it's this worthless piece of crap!!!!!**_

_**Aaaannnnyyywwaaayyyy…..**_

_**I have finished Chapter 1 of The Sequel!!!! (You have to say it all dramatic like) **_

_**But, I'm not gonna post it!!! No, I'm to cool for that.**_

_**Instead, I'm going to do a contest!!!! (violetfoxxe, aliceinva, you no contesty) **_

_**I'll ask five questions. Whoever answers all five questions correctly gets to read Chapter 1 of The Sequel!!!! before anyone else.**_

**_Here they are......_**

_**1. What is the show, Gray's Anatomy, named after?**_

_**2. Name one country that borders Slovenia.**_

_**3. Bella is in love with Edward, who is technically dead. What phyla, meaning to love, would she be considered? **_

_**4. What word is misspelled in chapter 50 of MAX, a Maximum Ride novel?**_

_**5. What is the fear of long words?**_

_**If you choose not to do the challenge, you can just wait a week for me to update.**_

_**If you have trouble, you can email AliceinVA, my beta, because she is always on. Seriously, she never gets off. If you're nice, she will give you a very generous hint (meaning she's pretty much giving you the answer) to one question. The answers hold the secrets to life. Just kidding. I just like messing with you. E-mail AliceinVA with your answers. Notice, this is the only way to be fair. It records the time. The first person to answer all five questions correctly, wins! The sooner you answer, the sooner I'll post.**_

_**Bye!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 1 of The Sequel!

I have finally updated. I hope you like. Wouldn't it be a total bummer if I made you guys wait weeks and the chapter sucked?

Fang: God, just let them read the story!

Me: Shut up Fang.

Max: You know what I heard him sing the other day? -giggles evily-

Me: What?

Max: He was singing I like Your Hair!!  
Me: Wow, Fang you've just reached a whole new level of gay.

Fang: I'm not gay!

Me: Beep. Beep. -wags finger-

Fang: What are you doing now?

Me: Me? I'm not doing anything.

Fang: What's with the beeping?

Me: Oh, that? That's just my gaydar.

Fang: Your what?

Me: My gaydar. All the girls of my generation are gifted with this wonderful device. We can sense a gay person from miles away.

Max: -tears of laughter-

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sequel! (SAY IT IN A DRAMATIC VOICE)

**Max's POV**

_The twins. They're gone._Those four words swirled through my head. I looked at each member of my family. Angel, Nudge, and Ella were in tears. So was Gazzy, but he was trying to hide it.

"Max……." Iggy started. He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I swatted it away. Total nuzzled my leg.

"Max, we'll get them back." Fang said. I turned to look him in the eyes. His face was calm, though his obsidian eyes held a deeper, darker emotion. Fang wrapped his arms around me and held me as a sobbed. Everyone around me patted my back or smoothed my hair or hushed me gently.

_Ring Ring!!!!!!_

I pulled away to answer the phone.

"Max?" My mom asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Don't go charging off on your own right now." She paused. "I'm so sorry Max."

I didn't say anything. Iggy grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Yeah." He answered my mom's questions. "About two hours ago….. They just came home……No."

Fang walked up next to me. I turned and buried my face in his neck. He made slow circles in between my wings, the way he always did to comfort me. What am I gonna do? Where are my kids? I hate this. I can't just sit around and wait for a miracle.

I turned to the door and walked into the cool morning air. The sun was just rising over the trees. I spread my wings, getting ready for take-off, when someone grabbed my arm. Fang.

"I'll come too."

"No, I…" I started.

"They're my kids too. I love them just as much as you do." He smiled slightly. I nodded. He spread all fourteen feet of his wings. We took off together, flying fast and smoothly.

"You fly northwest. Stay low." I ordered him. Fang nodded, adjusting his wing slightly to match my direction. I veered off in the other direction. I scanned the ground below, searching for vans, trucks, anything suspicious.

_Pssssssssssshh _

A sharp pain in my wing jolted me a bit. Then, I started falling. The pain in my wing was incredible. Why must they always go for the wings? Another object flew towards me and pricked me. A dart. My mind dimmed and my eyes fluttered closed.

**Fang's POV**

"Max!" I called. I looked back behind me, only to find Max's limp body falling out of the sky. I wheeled around quickly and flew towards her. I was too late. A group of men below caught her in a net. They threw her into the back of a truck. I saw my children reach out in the back. The henchmen looked up at me speeding towards them. I landed in front of them. They raised their guns at me. I started backing up.

_Psssssssssshh _

"Fuck!" I yelled as the bullet pierced my shoulder. Real original. They always shoot the shoulders or wings. I stumbled back. Damn it, it hit my wing. Strong ass gun. I ran after the truck, but it was out of my sight in seconds. "Damn it damn it damn it." I said through my teeth.

"Fang!" Nudge called. The rest of the flock spotted me and aimed down toward me.

"Where's Max?" Iggy asked.

"Oh my God!" Angel yelled, seeing my wound. I looked at my feet.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked. I looked at him solemnly.

"They took her. I tried to stop them, but they had guns. I tried…" My voice broke. Nudge stepped forward and hugged me. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it made me feel like less of a failure.

"You're not a failure, Fang." Angel said.

"Angel, stay out of my head." I mumbled, my heart not really in it. A car approached. I tensed for battle, of course making my shoulder and wing hurt _more._ Dr. M stepped out of the car.

"Fang!" She yelled in surprised, noticing my blood stained shirt. She reached in her car and pulled out a bag.

After patching me up, Dr. M proceeded to question me when we got home.

"Which way did they go?" She asked.

"West. They could have turned. We need to go look for them." I said, getting up. Dr. Martinez pulled me back down.

"No flying for a week. I'll arrange alternative modes of transportation." She ordered me.

"Yo, caught their trail." Iggy said, landing next to us. Showtime.

"Let's go." I said, walking into the open garage. I walked up to the large object covered by a sheet. I whipped the cover off, sending a cloud of dust in the air.

"Where'd you get that?!" Gazzy exclaimed, gawking at the silver motorcycle before me.

"That was supposed to be your birthday present!" Ella said.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, already mounting it. She rolled her eyes. I slammed my foot down, and the engine roared to life.

"Come on." I told Ella, who sat down behind me.

Several hours later…….

**Max's POV**

God, my head hurt like hell.

_Max, you need to protect your children. You have no idea what these people are capable of._ The Voice said.

_You don't need to tell me to protect my children. I love the twins and Fang more than my own life. _I thought back.

Fortunately, the dart they shot me with dulled the pain in my wing. My head still felt like a grenade went off inside. Zane crawled into my lap. He curled up and fell asleep. I carefully leaned over and scooped up Yet To Be Named Baby Girl. She fussed and squirmed. I tried to remember the lullaby Jeb used to sing to Nudge when she was little and loved horses. Baby Girl had showed interest in them. Oh, I remember now.

_Hush a bye,_

_Don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake,_

_You shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays,_

_Dapples and grays,_

_Coach and six white horses._

_All the pretty little horses._

I finished the song.

_You have a pretty voice, Mama._

"Thanks, baby." I said, tapping her little nose. "Wait! Did you hear her talk?" I asked a henchman near me. He shook is head.

"Shit!" I said in surprise. _Mama, what does shit mean?_ My daughter asked me.

"It's something you are never allowed to say." I told her. The men around me looked at me like I was crazy.

_Then why did you say it?_

"I was surprised." I said too quickly.

_So you say it when you're surprised?_

"No. Just, never say it." I explained. So, my daughter has a new skill; she can project her thoughts, kinda like Angel.

We stopped about an hour later. The men threw me and the twins on a boat.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" I asked in my steel voice. The man went cold. Now that I looked at the henchman closely, I could see he wasn't entirely human. All of them wore black hoods, most likely to hide the steel plates that covered half their faces. Zane looked at them closely too, then buried his face in my lap. They were eerily man-like. They showed emotion, unlike most of the enemies we've had.

_Mama, I'm scared. _

"I know. Everything will be okay." I said so softly only Baby Girl could hear. I wasn't sure I believed myself.

Two days later………..

**Fang's POV**

"Looks like they're heading north, to the Arctic Circle." Dr. Martinez said, tracing a path with her finger. She, the flock, Michael Papa and I were crowded over a map in a dingy motel.

"Luckily, the _Wendy K. _is heading out to study the affects of greenhouse gasses on the polar ice cap. We depart tomorrow." Michael said.

"Great." I said simply, getting up and walking outside. Iggy walked outside with me.

"Fang, you okay?" he asked.

"No. I hate this! I hate feeling like I can't do anything. I need to do something. I need to bring her back." I punched the tree next to me. The rough bark cut my knuckles, but I continued to hit it. Iggy grabbed my arm just as I was about to punch the tree again.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. You're not useless. When we find Max and the twins, you can destroy their kidnappers yourself. Unless you need our help." He smirked. I looked down at my bloody knuckles, already starting to swell. I ripped part of my shirt and wrapped it around my hand. That felt better.

Max.

She's tough. She can get through it. Max has been through more than anyone else I knew. She'll keep the twins safe.

But no matter how many times I told myself she'd be fine, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen to her. Something I won't be able to stop. Damn it. Stop it Fang. Think. Max will get through this. She always does.

"Fang?" Angel said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling too. Can we leave soon? I really want to get Max as soon as I can." She looked at the ground, obviously holding back tears.

"Angel." I said, pulling her to me. I hugged her, causing her control to break. Angel cried, her small body shaking with sobs. I hushed her, smoothing her little blond curls. Total, who insisted on coming, just in case he needed to bite some ankles, rubbed his head against her leg. Angel smiled, wiped her eyes, and reached down to hug him. She thanked me before leaving with Total. I watched them go, fighting the dread that coursed through my mind.

One day later……..

**Max's POV**

"Oh, I love it. Simple, but tasteful. Claps for you." I said, lazily putting my hand together. I looked around the room they were keeping us in. One half was bright; light yellow walls, teddy bear trim, two cribs, and plenty of baby toys. There was even a changing table and a rocking chair. The other half was dark, no furniture, and no windows. Very depressing. My bed was simply a blanket on the floor with a flat pillow and another ratty blanket.

"What am I? A Shi Tzu?!" I yelled. Zane giggled. I walked over to him and scooped him up. He signed, 'love'. My mom had taught us everything she knew about sign language. The babies were starting to pick up on it. I looked over at Baby Girl. She made a weak sign.

"Damn it, Fang! She just signed dark!" I spoke to myself. "Oh my God." I scooped up Baby Girl. I realized I hadn't fed her in a while. Crap.

"Maximum Ride." One of the weird henchmen said. I didn't say anything back.

"Speak." It ordered.

"Woof." I said, making the twins giggle even more.

"Follow me. Leave the infants." It said in a monotone voice. I stared at it, picked up my twins, and followed it out the door. The other henchmen stared at me, apparently not used to someone defying orders. Well, they'll have to get used to it. We walked into a, shocker, conference room. A small, Asian man looked up at our approach. He looked so familiar.

"Hello." He said in a heavily accented voice. Oh God. It was Mr. Chu.

"Mr. Chu?" I asked.

"You speak of my brother. I'm Dr. Chu." He said.

"Let me guess. You're Mr. Chu's twin brother. You are mad at him because he was your mom's favorite and he totally ruined your childhood. Now, your only goal in life is to outdo your brother. Since he kidnapped my mom and me, you had to kidnap me and my kids." I tilted my head.

"Hm. My report only lists your extra skills as flying at incredible speeds and you have voices in your head. Nothing about mind reading.

"First of all, I only have _one _voice. Get it right! Second, I can't read minds. That's Angel. No, you're just a walking cliché." I said, struggling to maintain a serious face. Unfortunately, I was a bit delusional from lack of sleep and food. Fun. He slapped me.

"Well, if you choose to be an arrogant bitch, your children will pay the price." He said. Damn, Chu-ster's brother got some balls.

"You can do whatever sick shit you want to me. I can take it. But you touch my kids, I swear you will die a slow, painful death." I towered over him, putting my children down and stepping in front of them. He smiled a grisly smile. Dr. Chu stepped forward and stroked my arm.

"Trust me; there are a lot of things I could do to you." He put his other hand behind me, obviously going for my butt. I grabbed his hand and twisted it around, breaking his wrist.

"You insolent little slut!" he screamed. "Get her out of here!" He yelled to the henchmen. They stepped forward, grabbed me and my kids, and dragged us back to our room.

_Mama, I'm scared. What are they gonna do to us?_ My daughter thought to me.

"I don't know, baby. I'll protect you." I held her close. I put her on the soft carpet. "Go play with Zane." She crawled over to him, already exploring the toys our captors generously provided them with. Her ebony hair was growing long and wavy. Zane's hair was longer too; the blonde highlights becoming more prominent. I sat down and leaned against the wall of the ship.

Fang.

Where was he? I put my head on my knees. Fang had to be looking for us. He loved us, right?

Memories swirled through my head. Fang kissing me for the first time. My 'wedding'. Me in labor. I gotta say that was the weirdest situation ever. Fang holding me while I cried. He's the only person I trust as much as myself. I love him. I _need_ him.

I felt so cold without him.

Sighing, I got up and walked over to my kids.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" I said, sitting down next to Yet to Be Named Baby Girl. Wow, it was kind of annoying to keep saying that. I really have to name her. They held up their toys.

"Wow. That's cool." They smiled and returned to the toys.

"Baby?" I said. She looked up. _Yeah Mama?_ She projected to me.

"What do you want to be called?" I asked her. She seemed able to do it. I mean, she understood everything else, so, yeah. I propped her up on my lap.

_Minimum. _She said simply. I looked at her questioningly.

"Minimum?" I tried to suppress my giggles. _Well, I'm kinda like a mini you. And Daddy. So, Minimum!_ She thought excitedly.

"Okay, Minimum it is. We can call you Mini for short." I smiled widely at her. I guess she was too young to realize it was kind of self-insulting. Mini. It had a nice ring to it. Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Zane, and Minimum. My flock. Everyone fits in. The way it should have been all along.

**Fang's POV**

"Fang? Could you pass me that ball?"

"Sure, Total." I said quickly.

"I'm not Total." I looked at the source of the voice. Now that I thought about it, the voice sounded female.

"Juneau?" I looked at the small, white, Malamute with semi-floppy ears.

"Yep." She said simply.

"You can talk?" I asked her, even though it was redundant.

"No, it's just an elaborate hoax." She said sarcastically, her head tilted. I glared at her. Good God, could this house even take another talking dog? And worse than that she was a mini freaking Total!

"Total, come get your freaking puppy!" I called to Total.

"I'm busy with Akila and the other puppies." He shouted from the girl's room.

"Juneau just asked for a ball!" I exclaimed, "Come get her."

"She talked?!?" Total exclaimed coming into the room.

"No, I just found out how to speak dog. What do you think?" I said as he trotted up to Juneau, as if talking would make her change colors or something.

"Juneau, can you talk? Can you say 'dada' for me?" Total asked, looking hopeful.

"Arf" Juneau responded sarcastically. "Yes, I can talk. What's the big deal? You act like you haven't seen a talking dog before."

"My baby can talk. I knew I must have rubbed off on her. My superior genes and intellect-" Total was cut off by Juneau rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Total coughed and left me alone in the hotel room, mumbling something about how no one respects their elders these days. I got up to go to the bathroom. Murmuring from the girls' room leaked through the door as I walked by.

"I'm worried about Fang." Angel said.

"Why?" Dr. M asked.

"He keeps thinking really morbid thoughts." She explained.

"Morbid! I like it! It's such a cool word. ZOMG you have an awesome vocab-"

"Nudge, honey, shut your mouth!" Dr. M said, irritated. I mean, there is only so much Nudge a person can take.

"Angel, stay out of people's minds." Dr. M scolded.

"I know it's wrong. But I was really worried about him. He keeps thinking about killing her captors. And finding her dead." Angel said. It was true. I could only think about Max.

"Oh, Lord. Poor Fang. We should talk to him." Dr. M said. Oh, that's just great. 'Cause you know how much I _love_ to talk.

_Fang! Stop being a fucking eavesdropper!!!!! _Angel's voice slammed in my head.

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" I yelled out loud. Max was very strict about cursing around Angel and the babies. The last time Iggy cursed around Zane, he woke up with purple wings. Not a good look for him, I'll tell you.

_Iggy keeps thinking about….that with Ella. _Angel thought to me.

_Never say it again. Besides, I'm not eavesdropping. I'm just listening to your private conversation without you knowing. _I thought to her. I opened the door and walked inside, laughing. Nudge looked at me funny.

"Fang is laughing, Max and the twins are gone, and Iggy hasn't blown anything up in days. What is wrong with the world?" Nudge yelled. I glared at her. I had almost forgotten about the love of my life and our children being gone.

"Anyway, why were you laughing?" Dr. M said, trying to get me to stop glaring at Nudge. Iggy walked into the room. Perfect.

"Well, Angel just called me a quote-unquote fucking eavesdropper. And that's not the best part. She heard it from Iggy thinking about Ella." I finished, grinning. Dr. M glared at Iggy.

"Angel!" Nudge yelled. "You're not allowed to say that!!" I looked over at Angel. She was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth.

"Kittens, rainbows, puppies, bunnies…" Angel muttered to herself.

"Angel, you okay?" Gazzy asked.

"The pictures…they won't get out of my head!" she yelled.

"Angel, sweetie, what pictures?" Dr. M asked patiently.

"Max an-and Fang. Iggy and Ella. T-Total and Akila. And you and John!!" Angel sobbed. Ella gawked at her mother. I fought back a laugh.

"Innocent, are we?" I snickered. Dr. M glared at me.

"God, mother, when we thought you were doing work for CSM, you were really getting it on with Dr. Abate?" Ella seethed. "You're like a hundred! You can't have sex!"

"Ella, how do you think you were born?" Dr. M put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, god!" Ella shouted before ducking into the bathroom.

"No, she couldn't have got it on with John. She would be all happy and loose. No, she's pretty much the same bitter woman."

"I hate you Iggy." Dr. M said.

"Good job, guys. You've corrupted my sister." Gazzy looked at us accusingly. Angel, who was sobbing hysterically, ran into the next room.

"Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, leave." Dr. M pointed to the boys' room. They walked in, happy to get away.

"Okay boys. I know you've deflowered my daughters. You know what? That's your business. It's none of my business if you corrupt their innocence." She looked at each of us. I looked at my feet, thinking of the pain I caused Max and my children. Iggy, being Iggy, looked unbelievable smug and proud. "But, when you _corrupt Angel_, you make it my business."

"Max is hardly innocent." I said. "That came out wrong. I mean she's stolen, vandalized, killed. Sorry, Dr. M. I love Max, but it wasn't exactly my idea to 'deflower' her." I said.

"And whose idea was it?" Dr. M asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Both of ours, I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, it was totally my idea to do Ella." Iggy said.

"Iggy!" Dr. Martinez yelled. "That's my daughter you're 'doing'."

"Sorry, I love Ella." Iggy said. Dr. M and I stared at him. He's never declared his love before. Ella burst through the door. "Iggy, you love me?" she asked. he nodded.

"I love you too, Iggy!" She said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aaawww. Isn't that sweet." I said jokingly. "Okay, if you two are done eating each others' faces, I'd like to save my girlfriend and kids."

"Technically, she's your wife." Iggy said around Ella's mouth.

"Ella! Leave!" Dr. M ordered. Ella kissed Iggy once more before leaving.

"Alright. I see you both love my daughters very much. Just keep the _memories _to yourself."

"Well, I couldn't see what was going on, so it had to be Ella remembering." Iggy smirked. Dr. M was fuming. She stormed towards the door.

"I'll be back soon."

**Max's POV**

A loud bang woke me up. I opened my eyes to see four henchmen coming towards me. Toward the crib I was sleeping protectively in front of, to be more precise. I jumped to my feet.

"Move," a low, mechanical voice ordered. We all know how well I respond to orders. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, assuming a fighting stance. The henchman came closer. I jumped over it and snapped a kick into the base of its spine. It went down like a lead balloon. Two more came up behind me. I tried kicking out behind me, but one grabbed my foot. Quick little suckers. I struggled against its hold while trying to maintain balance. The other one pinned my arms to my side and snapped a collar around my neck. I watched in horror as the last henchman picked up my screaming children by the arms and carried them away.

_Mama! Help us!!!!!! _My daughter screamed in my head.

"I'm coming, baby." With a burst of rage, I broke out of their hold. I sprinted toward the door. It slammed shut in my face. I slammed against it, only to fall to the floor, writhing in pain. They put a shock collar on me. I lie there, momentarily paralyzed, snarling at the remaining henchmen. One stopped to kick me on its way out.

They took my children. Again. I shuttered at the thought of what they might do to them. My children were gone. I was alone. And Fang was on his way. Sudden hope rushed through me.

Fang was coming.

_Max. _The voice said.

_What?! _I snarled back.

_I'm sorry._ I blinked. The Voice apologized. For what, I wasn't sure yet.

_What are they doing to my children?_ I asked.

_Experimenting. Testing their abilities. Similar to what you faced at the School. Dr. Chu has a team of scientists on board the ship. _

My blood ran cold. My children were facing what I had to face. My babies. I lay my head on the soft carpet. I allowed a tear to fall. Just one. It left a small stain on the floor.

* * *

So, was it good? I know you like the funny stuff better, and i tried to mix some in. If you don't like it, i'll stop writing. I was just bored in PE and decided to think of something so mind numbingly pointless it brings the very idea of logic to its knees. ANyway, I'm just trying to broaden my horizons, so to speak, with my writing. Trust me, when I write, I can totally pull a Ray Bradbury. You should have heard mine and AliceinVA's alternate ending to Ray Bradbury's the Vedlt. We're usually all sunny and perky. After we read it to the class, everyone looked at us like we were insane. It was quite fun.


	13. Chapter 2 of The Sequel!

So sorry I haven't updated in a while. First of all, Daniel was in the hospital with less than 2% chance of survival. Today, it hovers around 85% so yay Daniel!!! Second, I only have one computer and my mom was using it for some class. I'm also sorry this chapter is so morbid. My writing reflects my mood, and I've been kinda depressed lately. But I'm happy now!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Sequel!

One week later……..

Max's POV

One week, two days, seven hours, and 46 minutes since my children were taken from me. I absent-mindedly played with my choker, barely sticking out from under the shock collar.

I had already tried jumping the henchmen, banging on the door, anything I could think of. But to no avail. Whatever the hell that means. Anyway, each time I tried to get my kids, I fell to the floor in extreme pain. So here I was, sitting in front of an empty crib, hitting my head against the wall in boredom. I hated to think of what they were doing to my children. What kind of mother am I if I can't protect my children? They trusted me to take care of them, and I failed them. I didn't even know if they were alive or not, but I knew they had to be. The world wouldn't go on if they were dead, right? One thing was for sure. Their kidnappers will have hell to pay. By hell, I mean they will die a slow, PAINFUL death.

I looked up as more henchmen walked into the room. Before I could protest, they pinned my arms behind me and dragged me away. We walked down hallway after hallway, until we finally stopped in front of a large, metal door. It clicked open and Dr. Chu stood in the door way, looking me up and down. He gave me a smile that I guessed was supposed to be seductive, but pretty much had the opposite effect. In fact, it gave me a cold shiver. Dr. Chu smiled wider, obviously taking it the wrong way. He stepped closer.

"What are you doing to my kids?" I asked, stepping away from him. He laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, grabbing my wrist. I slapped his hand away.

"Actually, I do. So tell me what the hell you're doing to them!" I yelled.

"You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." Dr. Chu said, closing the distance between us. Before I could resist, he pulled me to him and kissed me. I shoved him, but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't use my height effectively to get him off. I gotta hand it to him; he was a strong little sucker. He must be 'enhanced'. He pushed me down on the floor. The strange little Asian man was on top of me before I even realized what was happening. I struggled against him as he practically ripped my shirt off my body. I screeched, fighting him. I managed to push him off. He jumped up. I tried jumping up too, but fell to the ground in pain. I looked at Dr. Chu, then the little remote in his hands. That little remote is so unholy. I just laid there, half- naked, totally pissed, and as much as I hated to admit it, helpless. I slumped my shoulders and Dr. Chu took that as surrender.

"That's more like it." He said in his heavily accented voice. Dr. Sexist Pig cackled maniacally. I watched in horror as he started unbuttoning his pants. I tried backing up, but hit the wall; there was nowhere left to run. He walked forward, slowly at first, then faster, closing the distance. He kneeled over me, running his hands over my body. I screamed for help, though I knew my calls would never be answered. Crap. I hated this man, hated him more than any other enemy I've ever had.

Without thinking, I tried kneeing him in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, I missed, and ended up lower. He howled in pain. I took the opportunity to kick the remote out of his hand. I ran to where it skidded to a stop. I picked it up and ran to the door. I tried to yanked it open. It was locked. I turned around, looking for another exit, when I noticed Dr. Chu. He was still on the floor, his hands covering his, well, manhood. He was sobbing in pain.

_Max, you need to get out of there! Run!_ My voice practically yelled in my head. Mr., I mean _Dr._Chu was still on the ground, groaning.

"Oh, my God. I broke his dick." I muttered to myself, smothering my giggles. Well, that's what he gets. No one touches me. Well, except Fang. A cold jolt ran through me. When Fang finds out what Dr. Chu did to me, or tried to do, there would be hell to pay. I was still thinking about Fang when a group of henchmen tore me away to my room.

_Mama!!! _Mini's voice echoed in my head.

"Mini? Where are you baby?!" I yelled.

_Me and Zane are in the room three doors down. I'm scared. _

"I know honey; I'll come get you soon." I yelled.

Meanwhile……..

Mini's POV

"Oh, my God. I broke his dick." I heard Mama's muffled voice. I wonder what that means. Hm, I'll ask her later.

"Mama!!!!" I pushed towards her. Her voice leaked under the door to the cage me and Zane were in.

"Mini? Where are you baby?" Mama asked, sounding nervous. Her voice was muffled, but I could understand it.

"Me and Zane are in the room three doors down. I'm scared." I pushed again.

"I know honey; I'll come get you soon." She said. I looked at my brother.

_I'm scared, Mini. _Zane thought to me. This was our secret. We could talk to each other, without actually talking though. Zane tried to do that with Mama too, but only I could.

_Me too. Mama will get us. Auntie Angel said she always comes. Oh! Here comes a white-coat. That's what Mama calls them. _I thought to Zane. Just then, a dorky man in a white coat walked up to my cage.

"Come on, baby, time to go." He said.

_My name is Mini. What if I don't wanna go? _

"Okay, creepy little girl, come on." He said.

_But I don't wanna come on. _

"Listen, kid; you're coming with me." He argued.

_No I'm not._

"Yes you are. I'm the adult, you're the baby. You do as I say." He opened the cage.

_I'm not a baby. _I pushed.

"Yes you are." The white-cost said.

_No I'm not. _

"Yes you are."

_No I'm not. _

"Yes you are." He said. The henchmen were looking at the white-coat like he was crazy. Well, he's bringing it on himself. This was getting old. He must have thought the same thing. I did what I thought I should do, since Daddy used to do it too. As he reached his hand in our cage to lift me up, I bit him, really, really hard.

"You little shit!" He yelled, jerking his hand away. Again with that word.

_That's not a nice word! _I yelled at him. _No one calls my sister a bad word! _Zane thought to me. _Even if I don't know what it means!_

"Jonathon!" Another white-coat yelled, but this time it was a lady.

"What?" He spat.

"No inappropriate language around the children!" She scolded.

"This little bitch bit me!" He yelled.

"Let me see her." She said, holding her arms out. He scooped me up again.

_Zane? _

_Yeah sis? _

_Can you stop time like you did when we were dancing to the song? _I asked him.

_Sure. _He said.

Everything froze. I quickly hopped out of the man's arm, back into the cage. I hugged my brother quickly. As I did so, everything started up again. The two white-coats looked around

"How did she get back in the cage?" the lady asked. The man shrugged.

"Okay, Mini, how did you get in the cage?" The lady asked me sweetly.

_Wouldn't you like to know._ I said sarcastically.

"Did she tell you?" the man asked. She shook her head. "I told you she's just a stupid little girl. She probably won't ever be able to read See Spot Run."

_I resent that. I've already read The Divine Comedy._ _I found it disturbing yet compelling. _

The guy stared at me in shock. _Don't hold your breath man. You're squashed._ I thought to myself.

Meanwhile…………

Fang's POV

"FANG!!!" Angel yelled as she ran into the room. I was sitting on the couch, my head in my hands, trying very hard not to give in to my homicidal tendencies.

"Wow, Fang, creepy." She said, shaking her head.

"Angel, point." I said while rubbing my forehead.

"I heard her." She said.

"What." I said stiffly.

"I heard Max. That means she's pretty close." Angel gushed.

"Really?" I smiled. She shrieked when I pulled her into a hug. We sat there for a while.

"You really do love her." Angel said into my chest.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"And your children." She added.

"Yes." I responded. One word answer was all I seem to be capable of. "What was she thinking?"

"Well, her first thought was, you'd kill Dr. Chu when you found out what he tried to do to her. Her second thought was…..Oh my God! Is that even possible?" she yelled. What did she mean by what he tried to do?

"What?"

"I don't want to say it."

"Angel, say it."

"No."

"Angel, sweetie, say it."

"Okay! She was thinking something along the lines of, 'Oh, my God. I broke his dick'." Angel finished. Ooookkkkaaaayyyy. What did this mean?

"Broke his dick…" I muttered to myself. Oh. OH. A cold jolt ran through me.

"Angel, get the others. We have to leave." I said, totally pissed. He. Tried to. Rape. My. Max.

"Wait. Why are you so mad?" Angel asked. He tried to rape my baby. My Max. He will pay.

Angel looked in my mind. "Oh my God. Fang! We have to go! Get the others!!!"

I ran into the other room. Six pairs of eyes looked up at my approach.

"Fang, what's going on?" Dr. M said, taking in my fierce expression.

"We have to leave. Now." I said quickly.

"Why?" Iggy said, Ella sitting on his lap.

"He. Tried. To. Rape. Her." I seethed. Max's mother looked appalled.

"Holy shit." Iggy muttered.

"Did he, I mean, actually…" Dr. M trailed off suggestively.

"No. He didn't get a chance to. Max apparently kneed him or something." I finished for her.

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where did she knee him?" he snickered.

"Where do you think?" I gave him a patronizing look.

"Oh, man! Go Max!" Iggy cracked up, pumping his fist. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Iggy! Not the time. It doesn't matter if she stopped him or not. He still had the thought of _touching_ Max in his head. He has to pay," I barked at him. Nudge put her hand on my shoulder.

"Fang it's ok-"

"Don't, if you value what little sanity I have left, say that it's okay. It's not. He tried to rape her! I can't stand for her to get hurt, in any way. She's my life." My voice broke. Dr. M wrapped her arms around me.

"She's my life too." She whispered in my ear.

Meanwhile…………

Zane's POV

"We'll have to be extra careful with these two. Especially the boy." I heard the white-coat lady say.

_Yo Mini._

_Yeah, Zane?_

_I got an idea. Let's disappear. They'll be looking for us for hours!_

_Yeah! Those idiot white-coats will never find us!_

_Okay, we need to focus._

_Alright._

I took a deep breathe and let all my muscles relax. Mini did the same.

"Um, Linda? Where did the babies go?" Jonathan asked.

"Huh?" Linda turned around. "Where did they go? You were supposed to watch them!"

"I don't know! They just disappeared. He probably froze time again." He pinched his nose in frustration.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" the white coat lady coaxed.

_Yeah right. Like I'm gonna listen to you._

"Here little kiddies." Jonathan said.

_No big dummy. _Mini thought to both me and the guy. He looked even harder for us. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I started shaking with laughter, blowing my cover.

"There!" Linda pointed to where I sat in the cage, totally visible. Mini appeared too.

_Zane! Freeze time again! _Mini shouted in my head. I nodded and focused. Everything went still. Mini grabbed my arm in her small hand and pulled me out of the cage. We crawled towards the door. I jumped up to open it. We ran to Mama's room and banged on the door. Mini must have sent her a thought, because she punched through the door and unlocked it from the outside. Without hesitation, she scooped us up and held us close. I could tell she was close to tears. I hid my face in her hair and I finally felt…safe. Mini smiled, listening to my thoughts.

_You're such a softy. _She thought to me.

_I guess so. Could you blame me for missing Mama? She totally kicks butt!_

_I know. I mean, she just punched through a metal door. It takes a certain amount of kick- butt-ness to do that. _Mini added with a slight giggle.

"What?" Mama pulled back to say. Mini looked at her. "Oh. Thank you Zane. I guess I am pretty kick-but. But you two, you guys are too awesome for words. Those stupid white-coats! Man, I wish I'd seen their faces." I pulled back to look at her face. Her mouth was set in a tight line, her eyes filled with tears.

"They'll probably come get you soon." Mama choked. Mini wrapped her arms around her neck. She set us down on the ground. "Wow guys, I didn't notice. You grew, like a lot. You look like three year-olds. So weird."

"Mama, it's okay." I said. Mama looked at me. Then, she reached down and scooped me up.

"Ah, Zane! You said your first word! And your first sentence. All at once." Mama said, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, now I can talk to you without Mini's help." I said excitedly. I can talk! So cool!

_You're such a dork. _Mini thought to me. _But you're my dork._

I wiggled in Mama's arms until she put me down. I crawled to Mini and hugged her.

"Aaawww." Mama gushed.

_Dork. _Mini thought.

_Love you too, sissy. _

_Wait. Do you hear that? _

_What…. Oh crud. Those creepy robot things. We gotta hide! Tell Mama!_

Mini nodded and focused on her.

"What?" Mama asked, noticing our shocked expressions. Mini focused harder. "Oh my God. Hide, quickly!" she whispered frantically, gesturing towards the vents.

"What about you Mama?" I asked in a small voice.

"The vents are too small for me, but you guys will be fine. Go!" She yelled, ripping the grate off and shoving us into the shaft.

_Zane move!!! _Mini pushed me from behind. I started crawling quickly. Suddenly, the floor beneath us fell. Mini screamed.

_Zane!! _I looked down. Who else but _Linda _and _Jonathon _would be waiting to catch us_. _'Cause that's how this whole freaking day had gone.

"Welcome back." Jonathon spoke menacingly.

* * *

I know. Creepy. Well, I hope you liked it. It shouldn't take me as long to update next time. Got plenty of ideas for the next two chapters. Let's just hope my mom will get off the computer long enough for me to do so!!!

Oh! I'm writing a new story! It's kinda an OC. Still has Max and her flock. No Fang/OC. Possible Iggy/OC. I'll post the first chapter and tell me what ya think!!


	14. Chapter 3 of The Sequel!

Hi people! I gotta say this chapter is the saddest. Any way the stuff in bold is written by AliceinVA, my beta. I slept over at her house and let her type. I think its pretty good, and i think you will too.

Fang: Why is it so sad?

Me: You'll see

* * *

Chapter 3

Mini's POV

_Let me out! _I screamed to anyone around me. They all walked passed, not even sparing me a glance. I fought against the cage door, shaking it until my arms became sore. Tears of rage streaked down my cheeks as I sat there helpless.

_Zane! _I called desperately. I waited for his answer and was terrified that he wouldn't respond.

_Mini. _He replied weakly. I sucked in a breath. What were they doing to him?

_Zane! Are you okay? _I asked, desperate for answers.

_Mini, it hurts. Help me. It hurts. _My brother sobbed. I too, broke down. I couldn't save him. Not being locked up like this.

_Zane it'll be okay. _I tried lying.

_But if it's not, I love you, Mini. _

_No! You are not saying your goodbyes! I won't let you! You can't leave me and Mama like this. You can't!_

_Bye Mini. _Zane said. Then, it all slipped away. There was nothing. I couldn't hear him. He was gone. Oh, God.

_Zane! ZANE! _I called frantically. My brother, my twin. Gone.

"Come, Mini." The evil white-coat said. I stared at her.

_Where's my brother? _I demanded.

"The other scientists are testing his tolerance to pain." She said cheerily.

_You're not scientists. Scientists research things for cures and to help people. You kill people. You hurt people. You're no scientist. You are a monster._

The woman looked hurt. "I'm not a monster."

_Let me guess. You're not a monster, you had parental issues. Well news flash. I'm a winged child. My parents are really young. I don't care. They love me. And you took me from them. A two month old baby. You are a monster, you bitch. _I said using a word I heard Iggy say. The woman fumed.

"I'm not a monster. Now come. We have to take you to surgery."

_So which one was it? Mom or Dad?_

"What?"

_Well, what's the story behind the whole parental issues thing? Did they love your sibling more? Heck, did they love the dog more than you? I certainly would._

"Let's go." She ordered.

_Oh, yeah. Taking a baby to surgery to no doubt do some sick, twisted thing. That certainly doesn't make you a monster. _

She opened the cage door and grabbed me before I could escape. She took me to the OR. Four white coat men came and grabbed my arms, strapping them to a cold metal table. One put a plastic mask over my mouth and nose. I couldn't help but breathe in the gas. A few moments later, my vision was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. My eyes wheeled and fluttered shut.

Max's POV

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at Dr. Chu, who was trying to pull the same shit he did last week. You'd think getting your manhood practically snapped in half would be a big enough hint to stop trying.

"You don't give orders. I do. Now do it." He demanded.

"Hell no! I'm not a cheap whore. I don't fuck creepy Asian men. So don't touch me." I was seething. He ignored me, stepping closer.

"I find it sad that you can't get laid by a woman your own age. And even if you kidnap a 16 year-old and try to, you still don't get any." I laughed at him. I pulled up my shirt. He had me in a skimpy black dress that was one size too small. It clung to my body, practically strangling me. I felt like I was flashing the world.

"**Ah, but you don't have a choice. Take your clothes off, now." Dr. Chu commanded, but I simply laughed.**

"**I've seen butterflies scarier than you." I sneered at him. His eyes flashed with anger, and his cheeks flushed.**

"**You will listen to me." Dr. Chu tried, again. I shook my head slowly, and started tsk-ing him.**

"**Really, Mr. Chu, way scarier. At least his threat was some what threatening. Yours was downright laughable. Guess you'll have to work harder on that. Now, why don't you go to your office, spend some 'alone' time, and for the love of God, wash your hands after your done." I finished, smiling. I guess Dr. Chu really was determined because then he tried to slap me. Key word: tried. I dodged him, and kicked him. Hard. Let's just say I impaired his already dubious ability to father any satanic spawn. I laughed as Dr. Chu clutched his manhood, and shouted for the guards. **

"**Well, that went well. You might want to try to be more like your brother, 'cause he was a way better evil genius. But hey, just a suggestion," I called out as one of the creepy, still nameless, guards led me out of the room, and back to my cell . As we walked I briefly wondered how many times I would have to hurt him before he got the message. Nobody, especially him, could ever control me.**

**Zane POV**

**I woke up out of the peaceful darkness that I had passed out into to the sounds of my sister freaking out.**

_**Zane you're alright!**_** Mini exclaimed, her relief showing through our link.**

_**You should learn that you really can't get rid of me too easily **_**I responded, trying to joke.**

_**Zane, I'm worried. When you passed out, they took me out of my cage, and they did surgery on me. Now my throat hurts, and I can't make any sounds, but that isn't the worst part. When I was asleep, I heard the white-coats talking. They have something big planned to happen to Mama. Something bad. **_**She finished.**

_**Mama will be fine. She'll kick the white-coats butt, just like that one time she kicked Iggy's butt after saying the word 'bitch.' I'm worried about you though. How bad are you hurt? **_**I asked**_**.**_

_**I'm fine, but my throat hurts really badly. **_**Mini thought, distracted. She was still thinking about Mama, but I was mad. Nobody can hurt my Mini. No one. She's my sister, and I have to look out for her, like Daddy looks out for Mama.**

_**Eew, Daddy kisses Mama! **_**Mini exclaimed.**

_**Well, I'll look out for you without kissing you. **_

_Okay. _She thought. _I'm scared._

_I know. We'll get through this. I'm not prepared to say good bye yet. _I thought, mentally smiling. _Mama and Daddy will save us. Auntie Angel says they always do. _I assured her.

_Yeah. I'm gonna see if I can talk to Mama. _Mini pushed. Her thoughts faded for a minute.

_No, she's too far. _She said when she focused on me again.

_We'll be fine. Just hold on. _I thought.

_Yeah- Zane! The white coats are coming for me! _She shouted frantically. I focused on her thoughts, seeing the world through her eyes. Linda and Jonathan walked towards her. He opened the cage while Linda scooped up my sister. They carried her towards the room they kept me in.

_Zane! _Mini sighed in relief. Jonathan opened my door and threw Mini in. I grabbed her, pulling her to me. She hid her face in my neck.

"Go." I warned them, ready to rip their heads off.

"He can talk." Linda said.

"And so can you_._" I rolled my eyes. "Can you count to three too?"

Linda's face flushed and Mini giggled mentally.

_Nice, Zane!_ Mini thought, high-fiving me.

"Too bad you'll never talk." Jonathon said to Mini in a mocking tone.

"What?" I barked.

"Our surgeons tried to repair her damaged vocal cords…" He began.

"Let me guess, you failed." I finished for him.

"Now your sister is permanently mute. She will never talk." Jonathon said triumphantly.

"For a second there, I thought you actually had some compassion. Well that's shot to hell." I said. Jonathon glared at me. Ass. I got up and kicked him. Hard. He yelped and jumped back a foot.

"Jesus! Little shit!" he yelled, lunging at me. Linda stopped him.

"Get some self control, Jonathon!" She scolded. She closed the cage door to protect us.

"Try to be less of a douche next time." I said. Jonathon lunged for me again, fury rolling off of him.

I pushed Mini to the back of the cage. I positioned my self over her, sinking into a crouch. I was ready to jump at him and rip his jugular out if he got near me. Thank God Iggy taught us how to fight. And Total threw in some tips too. Mini stood up next to me, mimicking my movements.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. The twins both ready to fight. Well guess what? I'm bigger than you." Jonathon said, opening up the cage.

"But I'm smarter than you. And stronger." I said, jumping up to lock him in a chokehold. He started wheezing and coughing. I tightened my hold on him. He was turning purple.

_Zane! Stop! You're not a killer! Not like this. _Mini urged. I gradually loosened my arm from around his neck. I finally threw him on the ground. He gasped for air, looking like a fish out of water.

"You've been warned. Don't touch me, Mini, or anyone else. Or you will die, slowly and painfully. I'll make sure of it." I spat. Linda cringed and called for the guards. They picked us up and carried us down the hall to a large metal door. They opened it and threw us inside.

"Zane! Mini!" Mama called, running towards us and scooped us up. She hugged us closely. "I thought I lost you."

"Mama! They made Mini mute! They did surgery on her and know she won't ever be able to speak. They ruined my sister."

"Oh, Mini!" Mama said, tears welling in her eyes. She kissed Mini's forehead.

"Maximum Ride. It seems your lover has come to rescue you. It's a shame we'll have to kill him. He might actually be useful. Unlike you." Dr. Chu said. I growled at him.

"I'm glad you finally embraced your homosexuality. But, unfortunately for you, Fang doesn't roll that way." Mama laughed.

_Daddy's coming! _Mini shouted happily in my head. I could practically see happiness and relief radiating in waves off of Mama. Her best friend had finally come to save us.

Fang's POV

"Fang!" Dr. M called from below deck. We were currently aboard the _Wendy K._ I walked down the aft stairs. Dr. M, Michael Papa, Total and Akila, and the Flock were surrounding a large screen.

"What?" I asked, only slightly bitter.

"We found her." Angel said.

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Nudge bounced excitedly. I turned towards the door.

"Whoa, hold it!" Dr. Papa said. I turned to look at him.

"We should make a plan before you go charging off." He suggested. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs. The rest of the flock followed. Once on the deck, we spread our wings and jumped in to the air. I flew towards the small speck about 45 miles from our boat. I flew incredibly fast, surging towards the boat that held the love of my life and my children captive. In about five minutes, we hovered over the deck. I dropped down, slamming into the middle, scaring the hell out of the crew.

"You guys stay here. Don't let them touch you." I ordered the flock. They grumbled, but listened. For once. I pushed passed them, running through the huge boat. I sprinted down corridor after corridor. I opened every door I found. There were plenty of startled white-coats and crew members, but no Max. After ten minutes, I came to a large, metal door. I practically ripped it off the hinges.

"Fang!" Max yelled.I looked at her. She was wearing a tight black dress. I blinked. Wow.

"Max." I barely whispered. Then, we were running to each other. I smashed into her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she threw her arms around my neck. She leaned up and kissed me. This kiss was different then most. She was ecstatic, and that emotion flooded everything else. I felt whole again, like the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. I tilted my head to kiss her more deeply. She pressed herself to me, conforming to the shape of my body. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to hold her, to kiss her. It was even better than I remembered. I pull back, smiling. She was smiling too, her brown eyes glittering. I looked at my kids. They were _huge._ They looked like three year-olds. It was kinda scary. Zane jumped into my arms along with his sister

_Daddy!!! _A voice called, in my head. I my eyes widened. Max's smile widened.

"Mini." She said, practically reading mind. She named her. Mini smiled and nodded.

"Wow. You named her?" I said, kissing my daughter's forehead.

"No, she named her self. Minimum." Max said.

"Minimum?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she was like a mini version of me, so she named herself Minimum. They took them and experimented on them. They damaged her vocal cords. She's mute." Max's smile faltered the same moment mine did.

"Oh, God." I breathed. I hugged Mini closer.

_I'm okay Daddy, really. I have this skill so I can talk. I don't need to talk now. _Mini assured me.

"Yeah, Mini's fine daddy." Zane said. My eyes widened yet again.

"You can talk." I said. He made a 'duh' expression. Wow. Mini looked more and more like me, while Zane looked more and more like Max.

"Hello Fang." A small Asian man said behind me. The same small Asian man that tried to rape Max. I didn't say anything. I turned and lunged at him, pushing him to the ground. I punched him in the face, feeling the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. I pulled back and he was _laughing_. He had a small remote in his hand. His thumb pressed the small button. Max screamed and fell to the floor in agony. I winced. He pressed it again, making Max whimper.

"Stop!" I shouted at him, almost pleading.

"Choose." Dr. Chu coughed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your lover or your children. Choose." He cackled. I looked between Max and my kids.

"Fang…" Max warned, seeing the resolve in my eyes. "You better take our kids. I'll be fine."

"Max…" I started, a sharp pain forming in my chest.

"No, Fang. I love you. More than my own life, even. And I love my children just as much. You take them. Make them safe." She ordered, getting on her feet. I ran to her, pulling her into a hug. She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me passionately. I could feel her determination. I knew there was no way I could change her mind. I broke off and whispered in her ear.

"I'll come back for you. I love you, Max." I promised. She smiled weakly. I leaned down to scoop up my kids. They wrapped their arms around my neck. With one last look at Max's brave face, I turned to the door. I reached out to open the door. When my skin touched the handle, it shocked me.

"Uh, uh, uh." Dr. Chu said, shaking his finger. "We're not done yet."

He pressed the button again. Max cried out in pain. She fell to the ground. Dr. Chu stepped forward, an evil grin on his face. He grabbed her by her hair. He pulled out a small revolver. No. No. He put the barrel to her head.

"No." I begged. "Please, don't. No. Please."

He laughed maniacally. Max's beautiful face was distorted with fear. He pushed the barrel against her head harder. I put my children behind me, not allowing them to watch.

As if everything was in slow motion, he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun firing was like thunder. Max went limp.

My world shattered, my mind went blank. My Max, my love was dead.

* * *

It's-sobs-so-sobs-sad!!!!! I feel so evil. Please don't hate me!!! You'll see what happens!


	15. Chapter 4 of The Sequel!

I'm so so so sorry i haven't updated in so long. Also, i was gonna bring Max back, but you guys guessed my plans, like, on the nail. So I'm not bringing her back, just to spite you. Ha!!!! Anyway, i won't waste time. On with the chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

Dr. Chu left the room laughing maniacally. All but dropping my children, I ran to Max. I started working over her, pumping her heart, forcing air into her lungs. I couldn't think. My hands had minds of their own, trying to revive a dead body. Why didn't I stop this? She's saved me so many times and I couldn't save her the one time it really counted.

_Daddy! _Mini screamed. _She's gone! Please, stop!_

I dropped my arms. Numbness crept over me, engulfing me. Zane grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"The flock." He said. I opened the door and picked up my kids. We made our way to the deck where the flock waited. The sun blinded me as I stepped onto the deck, taking in the scene around me. The entire crew was in a pile on the side of the ship, out cold.

"Zane! Unnamed baby girl! Fang!" Nudge yelled as she caught sight of us. Her smile wavered when she saw Mini crying.

"Her name's Mini, now." Zane pointed out sadly, noting that I wasn't speaking.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked. Angel started sobbing, having seen it in my mind.

"Fang, where's Max?" Nudge asked slowly. I set my kids down and tried walking forward again. Instead I fell to my knees. In that moment, tears welled in my eyes. I put my hands over them, and something that has never happened before, started sobbing. All my pain, sadness, anger, and guilt just flooded out of me.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Fang's…crying. He's actually crying." Gazzy said in aw.

"Holy shit." Iggy muttered. Normally, Max would have slapped him for cursing in front of the younger children. Max, oh, God. The tears started afresh.

"Fang! Where's Max?" Nudge asked frantically.

"Nudge, I don't think she's coming back out." Iggy said, his eyes widening as realization hit.

"No! She's Max! She always comes back! She always…" Nudge trailed off as she choked on a sob.

"Oh, no." Gazzy said, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"She has to come out! She promised me she would never leave me!" Angel screamed.

"Angel! She's dead! She left all of us! She's not coming out!" I screamed in to my lap, refusing to look up. Angry tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Nudge yelled.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Your neck… you have a…" Gazzy gulped.

"What?" I asked more calmly.

"An expiration date." Total said from behind me. I shot up. **(A/N: I'm so evil :D)**

"Come on! Max just died! Now Fang? What the fuck?! This is total bull!" Iggy yelled, getting angry. I ignored him and turned to the stairs. My only comfort now was that I wouldn't have to deal with the pain searing in my chest for long.

"Fang, we have to go." Nudge said through her sobs. I shook my head.

"I can't… I'm not leaving her." I whispered, already walking down the steps. I stopped at the metal door, willing myself to open it. It felt like someone was poking me with white-hot branding irons as I opened the door. The room was empty. Max was gone. This was the right room, I was sure of it; the image was permanently seared into my brain. They moved her. Damn it!

"Well, hello there." A strongly accented voice said behind me. Dr. Chu.

"Why?" I asked, slowly turning.

"I couldn't let you just waltz in here, take your children, and come back for your lover. What would be the fun in that?" Dr. Chu said. Fury boiled inside me. Instead of speaking, I launched at him. I slammed into him, knocking us both to the ground.

"What did you do with her." I demanded, my voice not making it a question. He smiled.

"I believe she's floating somewhere in the ocean, or maybe in pieces, in a shark." He laughed darkly. I swallowed a snarl.

"I gave you a chance to live. That was one chance to many." I smiled evilly. _Angel! Bring the flock!_ I thought hard. Within seconds, the door burst open. The flock stood in the threshold, their fiercest expressions on their faces. The ones that crack Max up, though she'd never admit it to them. Thinking of Max brought a whole new wave of anger.

I smiled wider, baring my teeth like a wolf. "Yes, what would be the fun of letting you live, of showing mercy when you showed none to their mother?" I gestured to the flock and my children. Dr. Chu looked terrified.

"You're going to punch yourself in the crotch." Angel said, her voice empty of emotion. Dr. Chu looked confused, before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard on 'himself'.

"Back up!" Gazzy ordered. He trotted up to Dr. Chu. Squatting near his face, Gazzy unleashed his skill.

"Holy mother of God!" Dr. Chu wheezed. He was rolling on the ground, coughing, clawing the air, trying to find untainted oxygen.

"Nice one, Gazzy!" Iggy said, momentarily forgetting the situation and high-fiving him. I half-smiled. That's probably as good as it's gonna get from now on. I looked up. Dr. Chu was trying to _crawl _away. Nope.

"This is for killing Max." Nudge said, closing her eyes and focusing. She held up her hands. A horrible high pitched keening noise rang in my ears. A small dust cloud formed from the metal door, leaving a large dent. Nudge was getting stronger. The dust cloud shot towards Dr. Chu. He howled in pain. His clothes had small holes in them and he had small nicks all over his body, most of which were bleeding.

"You see, these kids depended on Max. You killed her, taking her away from them. They don't like that. A life for a life." I cackled maniacally.

_Daddy, you're scaring us. _Mini said in my mind.

"I'm sorry." I said, completely emotionless. "Angel, take Mini and Zane out of here."

Angel nodded, her eyes full of hate. I assumed it was for Dr. Chu. She took Zane and Mini's hands and all but dragged them upstairs.

I sat down next to Dr. Chu.

"Please. I can make you richer beyond your wildest dreams, just spare me!" He pleaded.

I stood up, pretending to consider his offer. "Um, no. Lights out, Chu-ey."

I lifted my foot, and then brought down as hard as I could on his head.

The Flock and I rushed up the stairs to the deck. We flew back to the Wendy K. Dr. M and the crew met us as we landed on the deck.

"Fang! Where's Max?" Dr. M asked as we walked closer. Here we go again. Everyone looked down.

"What?" Ella asked carefully. I looked up, my face twisted in anger.

"She's dead! Dr. Chu shot her! She's gone!" I screamed at them. "And guess what? I got my fucking expiration date! Yay!" I yelled in mock excitement. Dr. M dropped the glass she was holding. It smashed into a million shards. Ella's eyes wheeled and she fainted, falling into Brigid's arms. Brigid fell to the ground under her weight. Tears streaked down Dr. M's cheeks.

"Max.." Dr. M whispered before she sank to the ground and blacked out.

Two days later……

Zane's POV

"Fang, we have to go to her memorial service." Ella said, both me and Mini sitting in the crook of her waist. Daddy hadn't looked at me or Mini in days. He was like a robot; never showing any sign of life whatsoever. He glanced at Ella and followed us out the door.

_He's dead inside. It makes it even worse._ Mini said. I nodded.

_I hate this. We just met Mama. Now she's dead. And now Daddy's dying too. What the hell? _I yelled. Why did this happen to us? Why did Mama have to leave us? Why won't Daddy love us?

_I don't know Zane. I don't know. _Mini said sadly. I looked up as we walked into a large room. There were flowers everywhere, a large picture of Mama, and a mourning flock. The entire crew of the Wendy K. was there, along with the creepy lady who hits on Daddy all the time, Brigid. Grandma stepped up to a podium, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming." She said to the audience. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "People tell me it's extremely hard to lose a child. I'd hoped I would never have to know what it felt like. But now I do, and it's worse than anything I could imagine. Max was very unique. She was a mother, in every sense of the word. She looked after her flock like they were her own children. When she had her children, she loved them more than her own life. In fact, she gave her life to save them. Max was my daughter, and I loved her. I always will." Grandma said before bursting into tears. Ella stepped up, putting her hand on Grandma's shoulder.

"Max was my sister, and my best friend. The first time we met, she saved my life. I'll miss her, so much." She said, sobbing. Nudge stepped up to the podium. She opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, she broke down. Ella pulled her into a hug. Gazzy took her place in front of the small audience. He looked at Mama's picture for a moment.

"Max, I'll miss you. You were like my mom. You took care of me when Jeb left. You were never unfair when you punished me for blowing something up. I wish I could've stopped Dr. Chu. I wish you were standing here, glaring at Iggy for cursing in front of the kids, telling Nudge to control her motor mouth, encouraging Fang to use his words, making sure Angel didn't zap anybody, seeing through my innocent act, and telling Total to stop milking flesh wounds. Most of all, I wish you were here to see Zane and Mini grow and become as awesome as you were." Gazzy finished. His words caused everyone around us to lose control. Mini's eyes glistened with tears. I felt moisture in my eyes too.

"Iggy, would you like to say something?" Grandma asked Iggy.

"Sure." He growled. "Max, I'll miss you. Even after all we've been through, after all the times you've saved our asses; we couldn't save yours when you needed us to. Now Fang's gonna die, and we'll have nothing. We'll be an empty shell. All because this worthless bastard had to put a gun to your head and fucking shoot you!" Iggy yelled. Everyone winced at his harsh words. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fang…" Ella said, urging him to speak. He shook his head. An emotionless robot; that's what he was now.

"Zane?" Ella asked.

"Okay." I walked to the podium. "I only just met my Mama three months ago, but I loved her instantly. She was cool, kick-butt, loving, and really funny. She risked her life to protect my sister and me. Now she's gone." I said. Tears streaked down my cheek. Mini ran up and hugged me.

_Oh, Mama!_ Mini sobbed. I hugged her closer.

"Angel, would you like to say something?" Grandma asked.

"Why? Max is not dead! She can't be! She always comes back! She promised me she would always come back for me! She left me!" Angel cried. She turned on Daddy. "And you! You didn't save her! She's saved your worthless ass more times than I can count, but you couldn't save hers? I hate you!" She screamed at Daddy. Nudge put her hand on Angels back. She ripped away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Angel screamed as she ran from the room. I felt Mini's sadness burst through our link.

_Mini! _I called frantically. All of her hopelessness and pain hit me in waves. Her loneliness was overwhelming. A memory swirled around in her head. She was gone, no other thoughts ran through her mind. Oh, no. She peeked. She saw Mama die.

_Mini! Please! Everything will be alright. I'll protect you. You'll never be alone. Just snap out of it! _I screamed. Her blank expression shifted to a heart-breaking miserable one. I hugged her again, making slow circles in between her wings like Daddy did with Mama to comfort her. Daddy saw us, and his emotionless eyes filled with a deep sadness and guilt.

"Daddy." I said, crawling into his lap. I rested my head against his chest.

_He won't look at you. Why? _Mini asked.

_I look a lot like Mama. He must feel guilty. _I replied.

"Daddy? Please look at me." I touched his face. He set his eyes on me. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have saved Mama. It's done. Please stop blaming yourself."

"Zane, I'm sorry. I can't. I love you guys, remember that. I just…need some time." Daddy said. That's probably the longest sentence he's said in days.

I hugged around his neck. His arms came up slowly and wrapped around me. Mini crawled onto Daddy's lap. He opened his arms for her.

_Tension's practically rolling off of him. _Mini thought.

_I know. I wonder if he'll ever be the same. _I thought back. I felt Mini's fear through the link.

_Mini, are you afraid of Daddy? _I asked slowly.

_No. _She lied.

_Mini, stop lying. You can't get away with it when I see everything in your head. _I reminded her. Her mouth quirked, fighting a smile.

_I guess I'm a little scared. He killed Dr. Chu. He laughed maniacally. Try and tell me that's not scary. _Mini said. We pulled away from Daddy and hopped down to the floor. He looked surprised. Resentment and fear gleamed in Mini's eyes. Daddy looked hurt. I ignored it and left the room with my sister.

Meanwhile……

Angel's POV

"Iggy…" I said. When I ran out of the memorial service, I passed Iggy. He was sitting near the double doors, crying.

"Hey Angel." He said, his voice so miserable it almost broke my heart. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I miss her too." I said, reading his mind. Iggy looked at me. His sightless eyes were red and puffy. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"It's not his fault you know." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What…?" I asked in confusion.

"You're blaming Fang. It's not his fault. He would have taken the bullet for her. Dr. Chu didn't give him the choice." Iggy said.

_God, this is killing all of us. Especially Fang. He's gonna die, and he doesn't even care. _Iggy thought. Fang's name sent acid churning in my stomach. Even Iggy's words would not soothe the burning hate I felt for him. He didn't save my mom, my Max. He stood there while she sat on the floor, helpless. He just watched while Dr. Chu shot her. I hated them both. They took Max from me. One has paid his dues. He's rotting in hell. Now Fang's paying. His expiration date will kick in.

Fang's POV

"Hi Fang." Brigid said cheerily. I turned to face her, moving robotically. She smiled brightly. I blinked, letting her know I acknowledged her existence.

"How have you been?" She asked brightly. Was she seriously asking me that? I could barely muster enough enthusiasm to _shrug_. My shoulders lifted slightly and fell down just as subtly. She smiled again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Brigid started. Her shiny, fiery red hair (which used to be blond, by the way) fell around her face. I saw her cheeks redden from embarrassment. I could picture Max's face clearly, the way I'd make her blush when she was mad or embarrassed. A pain pricked in my hollow chest.

"I know Max just died, but, well, I think you're ready for a real woman." Brigid said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, Fang. Max is gone. There's nothing left standing in our way. We can finally be together. And you can stop pretending you don't want me." Brigid finished. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around my neck, and standing on her toes, she smashed her mouth to mine. Her body conformed to the shape of mine in an uncomfortable, unnatural way. I locked down, not pushing her away, just hiding in myself. After a minute, Brigid finally pulled away.

"See, that wasn't so bad." She said, her smile widening. I stared blankly into the distance. Her voice sounded muffled and far away. I didn't see Brigid's face through my eyes. Max's face, Max's eyes looked into mine. I smiled at the sight of her. Brigid must have thought I liked her kissing me, so she reached up excitedly to kiss me again.

"What the hell?!" Iggy yelled as he walked into the room. I immediately focused. I realized Brigid was still pressed to me and I was still standing there, staring off into space. I looked down at Brigid and pushed her away, causing her to fall over.

"What is wrong with you?! Max, the love of my life and the mother of my kids, just died!" I yelled at her.

"I-I thought you wanted me to." Brigid mumbled.

"My God. The girl he lost his virginity to-" Iggy started.

"Iggy! God, that's not something you tell people!" I growled.

"Whatever. She died like three days ago, and you're already hitting on her husband? God, you're slutty." He continued. Brigid stepped back.

"First of all, he's not her husband, never was. Second, he kissed me back!" She accused.

"Total legally got his license so they are technically man and wife." Iggy reminded her.

"And I did not kiss you back! I was spacing out the entire time! You're just a sick freak who hasn't gotten laid in God knows how long! Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted at her and ran from the room. I continued running until I came to small closet. I locked myself inside, feeling like a cliché chick flick. My head rested my knees while I tried hard not think about Max. I held my the back of my head. There was a knock on the door.

"Fang, we need to talk." Jeb said. When did he get here?

"About what?" I snapped at him.

"Your expiration date. I know how to stop it."

* * *

Dun dun dun!!! Yay!! I know, I'm fucked up. No, I'm not sharing what I'm on. Ha ha! Take that society!!!


	16. Chapter 5 of The Sequel!

Hey guys! I know, I finally updated. Shocking. Anywho, I won't give you a long explanation. You will probably notice there are a few things that don't quite belong. When you review, please write down every phrase or word that doesn't fit so I know you didn't cheat and read the end to see what happens...Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Fangle's POV

"_I know how to stop your expiration date."_Jeb had said. The words echoed in my head.

"No," I growled. Jeb looked taken aback.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me.

"I said no," I barked.

"Fang, I know you are upset, but you shouldn't just let yourself die. You have two children. You can't leave them orphans," he sighed. I shook my head slowly.

"Upset?" I asked incredulously. This pain, I couldn't deal with. Everything that mattered to me was gone, ripped away from me forever. No way in Hell was I living through this.

_Daddy! Please, don't leave us! We still need you. _Mini cried in my head. I simply shook my head again. I was barely a father before. They won't miss me now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Angel running in the room. She stopped in front of me and kicked me in a place that should _not_ be kicked. Ever.

"Jesus Christ Angel!" I said, my voice holding the most emotion in days.

"You realize how emo you sound? Get a hold of yourself!" She cried before leaving the room. I blinked at the spot where she stood. Jeb put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me sadly. I shrugged it off and walked in to my room. Lying down on Max's bed, as I had done every night since she died, her image formed in my mind. Her chocolate eyes were permanently seared into my memory. _Max._ The weight on my chest doubled as I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of her, a mix of cinnamon, apples, and blood. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

Zane's POV

"Really?" I said looking at the contraption in front of me.

"Yeah, and if you cut the blue wire, it explodes!" Gazzy exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool!" I said, attempting to sound interested.

_Zane! Could you come here? _Mini intoned in my head.

"I'll be back," I said to Gazzy, turning to the door. Before I could even walk down the hallway, a small black shape slammed into me. Ebony curls tickled my nose.

_Mini? What's wrong? _I asked, comforting her.

_Daddy's leaving us! I can't handle that! Why doesn't he love us? _She sobbed. I rubbed her back in between her wings.

_Ssh, I'm here. I won't leave you. _I reassured her. She shook her head rapidly.

_That's what Mama and Daddy said!_ She wailed. I nodded, pulling her to me. She needed a distraction. A sudden idea dawned on me.

_Hey Mini, show me your wings? _I asked, pushing my sobbing sister away so I could see her face. Mini looked at me with a confused expression, but obeyed. She shrugged off her small black denim jacket (Mini takes after Daddy and has a thing for black. I like red) and extended her wings. The small, downy feathers were gone and long sleek ones stood in their place. Her primaries were streaked with bright red, glinting in the dim light. Perfect.

_Hey Mini, you wanna fly?_

_Yes! _She exclaimed, smiling hugely despite herself. I felt her excitement through our link and I knew I had distracted her, if only for an hour.

Twenty minutes later…..

"Okay, I'm gonna show you how your mom taught me how to fly," Iggy said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Up to the roof we go!" he sang, pulling us to him and jumping lightly. He flapped his wings down hard, propelling us upward so we landed on the roof. Cats like shrimp.

_This is pretty,_ Mini said, gazing at the sun resting on the mountain peaks.

"You ready?" our uncle asked, looking down on us with sightless eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, looking at my twin. She smiled encouragingly. I bent my knees slightly as I prepared to jump, when something rammed into my back, causing me to plummet towards the earth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell, the air roaring in my ears. I was aware of another object falling beside me; Mini, I realized with a start. Yet another, much larger mass swooped down below me, his face contorted in an expression of exultation.

"Uncle Iggy! Why did you push us off the roof?" I attempted to scream, but my voice was swallowed by the wind. As I usually forget, Iggy had super-hearing, and heard every word.

"That's how your mom taught me how to fly!" He called. "Now spread your wings slowly, you too, Mini. If you open them too fast, it will hurt!"

I nodded slowly, more for my benefit than anyone else's, and followed his directions. My reddish-tan wings unfolded carefully. I felt the air push against them, forcing me up. My eyes were plastered open in terror. My wings felt as if they were being ripped from my back, and the sun was too bright in my eyes. I couldn't see, hear or even think straight. The wind and light obliterated every thought, every sound. Mini, on the other hand, was alive with excitement, her happiness burning through our link. It almost over-shadowed my fear. She circled widely giant turtle above me, her shadow blocking the sun. I could hear Iggy giving her instructions and praise through her ears. Then he was gone, leaving Mini to her own devices. I felt the brush of feathers against my cheek.

"Good!" Iggy yelled, a good seven feet from me. The tip of his wing caressed my face. "Now, try to flap your wings. It will be hard at first, though Mini seems to take to it easily."

I complied, forcing my wings down with all my strength. I rose several feet. My eyes widened in wonder at the feeling. I flapped them again, rising even more. The air filled my wings like sails, lifting me higher and higher. I let out a mirthful laugh, relishing in the feeling of flying.

_Not so bad now, is it brother? _Mini said, her voice ringing with joy and slight smugness. I spiraled vertically, loving the sun that beat down on my face.

"Wow, you guys are really good at this. It took me a month to figure out how to spiral like that," Uncle Iggy said, circling around us. Mini and I shared a look, then tackled him, our wings folded tightly against our backs. He yelped in surprise, but settled into a warm laugh.

"We had a great teacher, that's all," I said, hiding my face in his shoulder. I felt him choke up a bit, then he released us, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Go on and practice for a little longer. The more you do, the longer you'll be able to fly," he said. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

With that said, he wheeled towards the house, landing lightly on the roof.

Iggy's POV

_Damn you Fang! Damn you damn you damn you! Why did you have to go and get your fucking expiration date? Why? _Those thoughts swirled helplessly in my head. Tears spilled down my cheeks, only angering me further. I should not be crying. Just like Fang should not be hiding in his room, preparing to die! He should have been the one to teach Zane and Mini how to fly, not me! He should have been told he was a great teacher, not me! My entire family was falling apart, all because of him! More tears flooded from my eyes. The soft sound of wings touched my ears, but I kept my head down.

"It will be okay, Iggy," Angel's soft, bubbly soprano sounded in my ear. Of course she'd come up here to comfort me; she heard every thought.

"I'll always come when someone needs me. Like Max. She always came," she said, sitting down next to me and wrapping her little arms around me. I tentatively hugged her back.

_Fwoosh…._

More wings; the flock landed all around me with varying thuds. Gazzy and Nudge joined our hug, as did the twins. I relaxed a little in their presence.

"We'll be okay Iggy," Nudge said. "You'll keep us together."

For once she left it at that, instead of going on and on. I was relieved partly, but also concerned. Their spirits have been broken, perhaps beyond repair.

But I'd be damned if I didn't try to fix them.

"Come on guys, let's go," I said, attempting to stand while being clung to by munchkins.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked, curiosity tinting his small voice. I put my hand on his head, ruffling the spikes.

"We're going to get the Prince of Darkness, then we're going to China," I said, jumping down and landing with a thud.

Mini's POV

The Flock and I shared startled looks.

_What's in China? _I forced my voice into everyone's heads. It was tiring; I was still used to only one at a time.

"Communists, short Angry Asian men, festivals, martial arts, temples, culture, you name it," Nudge chattered, already immune to my gift. It only still surprised Daddy, but that's only 'cuz he won't talk to me. I nodded, wondering what would appeal to a three month/ five-year-old look alike there. (Jeb had recently injected something in me and Zane. He said it would stop us from growing until we were five, when our development matched our age.)

"I'm sure there will be something for us to do," Angel assured me, answering my unspoken question. Well, you get the point. Meanwhile Iggy and Gazzy had crept back into the house.

_Hm, this sounds….interesting, _Zane said. I giggled mentally. It was frustrating at times, to not be able to voice my reactions and feelings, but the flock and Zane helped me. Bill Clinton. We even all learned sign language so we can communicate silently if in danger. It proved very useful a few days ago, during an event involving robots, tacos, a frying pan, and some sort of ferret. It's best not to ask. **(AN: My tribute to PhoenixFanatic!)**

We vacated the roof as the last rays of sun vanished behind the mountains. A loud crash greeted us when we walked through the door, followed by a yelp.

"What the hell Iggy!" Daddy yelled. I looked at Zane and sprinted forward, tackling Daddy.

"Come on, Fang! You need to get out of this house, and I'm tired of watching you destroy yourself!" Iggy cried, dragging him by his collar. "I taught Mini and Zane how to fly today! That should have been you, dumbass!"

Daddy continued to scramble, a mass of dark clothing and hair splayed out on the ground. Iggy was dragging him towards the door, followed by Gazzy, who was stuffing a laptop into a backpack. Daddy said nothing intelligible, only grunts of pain and curses. Angel and Nudge dispersed to their rooms, no doubt to gather supplies for our trip. Zane and I shared amused glances, chuckling internally at our father's display.

"IGGY! Let me GO!" he screamed, anger sharpening his tone. Uncle Iggy ignored him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get a hold of yourself man! You have kids, stop acting like a five year-old throwing a tantrum," he said, fighting back laughter. Jeb and Total joined us from the office, surprise (I thought really shouldn't be there by now) on his face.

After the initial shock faded, he asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're going to China. Beijing, to be more accurate," Iggy explained, tugging Daddy's collar. "We'll leave Total and the puppies here with Ella, though Juneau will be disappointed, and we're dragging Fang's sorry ass with us."

"I don't get to come? No fair. I've always wanted to see the Great Wall!" Total complained.

Jeb ignored Total. "Oh. You'll need this," he said, handing Iggy a syringe filled with a bluish liquid. "It's the cure for the expiration date. I have five more filled too, just in case."

Iggy nodded solemnly. "How long do we have?"

"About six days, then he'll….expire."

"Hear that Fangles? You have six days to grow up. Get to it!" Iggy said to a more subdued Daddy.

"Fine. I'll go to China. But I'm not taking that shot," he muttered. Iggy shared a sneaky look with us, shaking his head. _We'll get it in him somehow, _it said.

"Can I please come?" Total begged, even standing on his hind legs.

"Is it all right if we leave Akila?" Iggy asked, unsure.

"Yes, I need a break from her. She's been so snippy lately. Juneau needs to catch up on her reading anyway," he said, an excited gleam in his black eyes. Jeb coughed, catching our attention. The rest of the Flock had joined us, each donning a pack, and waited with little patience for him to speak.

"Okay guys. Just fly west. That'll be fastest," he said. I heard Gazzy hide "duh" with a cough. "Be safe. There are a lot of dangerous people in China. Stay inconspicuous. Have fun and call me or Dr. Martinez when you get there."

We all gave him varying forms of agreement. Gazzy saluted. Daddy sighed. Nudge nodded along with Angel. Iggy flicked him off, but tried to make it look like he was scratching his nose. Have it your way. With that said, we trudged out the door, taking off into the night.

Three days later….

Zane's POV

"Welcome to Beijing!" Iggy called as we passed through a thick cloud of smog. My eyes were watering from the burn. Mini's nose was turned up in disgust.

_Gross huh? _I said. She nodded, coughing loudly. I grinned, mindfully keeping my mouth close. The smell was bad enough; I didn't need to _taste _it. I turned my head around to look at the dark mass behind me. Daddy hung back throughout the whole trip, only joining us when Mini needed to be carried. He rolled his eyes at Iggy's comment, a grim line where a smile once was. A little pang in my chest told me I knew how he felt, how badly he missed Mama, but I knew I needed to be strong. I had Mini to look out for, not that she strictly needed it. I pushed the thought from my mind.

_How you holding up? _Angel asked, her bouncy blond curls glinting in the light.

_I'm good, for now. Please tell me we land soon? I'm starving! _I thought back. She giggled before replying with, _Soon._

A few minutes later, we were in a café of some sort with Iggy eating a scorpion on a stick. Yuck. Total was actually allowed inside, due to Angel's uncanny ability to control people's minds, which has grown stronger. The rest of the flock was laughing as Gazzy tried eating a fried rat. It didn't work out too well. After that we walked around the city for a bit, stopping by shops when something caught our eyes. Several Chinese boys with uniforms ran by, chasing a young black kid**(AN: Karate Kid! Who else saw it and loved little Jaden Smith! He's so cute! And he gets ripped! Weird.)**The city was bustling with citizens and tourists, and the smell of exhaust mixed with the spicy scent of street vending stands filled the air. I held Mini and Angel's hands, afraid I would lose them both in the busy crowds. Finally we found a visitors center where Iggy got a map. We spent four hours trying to decide where to stay, then gave up and settled for a Quality Inn. Right now we were gathered around the dining room table.

"So, what do you guys want to see?" Iggy asked, spreading the map on the table. He brushed his fingers over it, I assumed to feel the colors. I heard Daddy mutter, "The light."

"I want to go…..there!" Nudge said, sticking her finger on a picture of a large red building.

"Ah, the Forbidden City," Total said, munching on a crab Rangoon. "Such a marvelous architectural design."

Gazzy chose a huge market thing, supposedly home to the largest fish market. Or maybe that was in Japan? Hm.

_I want to visit that mountain! _Mini said, pointing to were they filmed Karate Kid on location.

_I don't know if we're allowed, _I said, frowning as her face fell. _But we can try!_

she smiled.

Angel picked a festival that would be held in two days, Total picked the Great Wall, and I picked an arcade. Daddy didn't pick anything. Shocker. We shuffled off to our designated sleeping areas, falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

The next day…..

It was a beautiful clear day. As we walked through the crowded city, the sun broke through the cloud of smog. It sparkled on the golden doors of the Forbidden City. That was the place we saw first, since it was closest. It was really cool, but we couldn't go inside. Reserved tours only. Nudge was disappointed, but perked right up when she saw a fuzzy little bag with a panda's face on it. She bought it instantly.

The flock and I were sitting around a fountain, watching people go by. They ranged from business men and women in suits to teens with pink hair, wedding dresses and make-up out the yin-yang. Angel decided we needed makeovers after that, and forced us into the nearest salon. Kitty cat. For two hours, three women pulled and tugged and chopped off my hair, adding dye at different intervals. I'm only five (sort of)! The rest of the flock was enduring the same torture. We came out with varying styles of hair. Gazzy had huge gelled spikes, and Angel's bangs had pink in them. Nudge also now had bangs, though hers were _magenta_. "They're not purple, they're magenta!" She had repeatedly reminded me. Iggy managed to weasel out of most of it, but still had a, what's it called, 'faux-hawk'. Mini's long ebony curls were shorter and had little strips of red. My hair was forcibly combed to one side, most of it dyed blue. It was an odd affect.

"We look awesome!" Nudge gushed, her smile blinding. I hadn't seen her smile like that since Mama died.

_Don't think of that. It's making me sad. _Mini thought, her little black eyebrows furrowed.

_Sorry, Mini._

She smiled, taking my hand in hers. I could feel her pain subsiding through the link.

"Now we need clothes to match, or else we'll look stupid!" Angel said.

"Little late," Total muttered. Angel kicked him. "Ouch! Hey, that hurt!"

"Good," she barked. Iggy rolled his eyes. We grudgingly followed Angel into a store, where we all bought fairly ridiculous clothes.

Once we were safely out, Iggy turned to us, catching our attention. His gaze was focused about two inches to my left.

"Angel, good job finding us new clothes. It looks like we'll need a disguise," he said.

"What?" Gazzy asked, confusion on his face.

"Don't look now, but there are men following us. And from the way they're walking, I don't think they wanna sell us fried rat," he warned, nodding his head forward. I turned cautiously. There were two men in suits, a gun in each their hands.

Time to battle up.

Meanwhile….

Unknown POV…..

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I lifted my head slowly.

"Agh!" I gasped as a sharp pain rippled up my neck. Breathing through my teeth, I sat up, looking around. Unfortunately, there was nothing to see. I was in a pitch black room, God knows where. Great.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The sound of water falling in drops touched my sensitive ears. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was until a burn ripped through my stomach. Feeling along the damp stone floor with my hands, I crawled towards the sound. A small bucket bumped my palm, and upon inspection, I revealed it to be in fact water. I gulped it down, only stopping to breathe. Where was I?

I tried to think back, looking for any clue that might tell me where I was. Cheeze-it. Everything was a blur. I had the distant feeling I had to find something, or was it someone? I couldn't remember. I leaned against the wall, my neck aching, letting the cool air seep into my skin.

The echo of memory whispered in my mind. Someone holding me. A warm mass in my arms, a feeling of pure joy. A family, my family.

The memory disappeared as quickly as it came. I was too tired to try and remember again, and my stomach ached terribly. I must not have eaten in a while. God, where am I?

_Get out. _someone said.

"Who's there?" I croaked, my voice hoarse with sleep. A light flickered on, blinding me momentarily. As my eyes adjusted, I could see I was in a white room, a huge window on one wall. There was a facet, no doubt where the water had come from. Through the window I could see a short Asian man, his face contorted in a grisly grin.

It all came rushing back to me.

"Welcome back, Maximum Ride."

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it! I will tell you I had finished two chapters a long time ago. But, I left them up and my computer crashed before I could save them so, yeah. I'm working on rewriting the second chapter. Also, I've been working on an Avatar the Last Airbender fic too. Its a little morbid, so if you're not into that, don't read it. Love you guys!

-Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld


	17. Chapter 6 of The Sequel!

Hey guys! I finally finished the chapter. Tis pretty epic, I think. Oh, and there's a twist at the end! So rather than blabbing on, I'll let you enjoy the chapter!

Total: Finally!

Me: Hey, when did you get here?

Total: Angel had me FedEx-ed a few days ago

Me:-glares suspiciously- Hmmmmm

On with the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 of The Sequel!

Iggy's POV

Ah, shit. Why does this always happen to us? Apparently whatever deity actually exists hates us. Whatever, I can't think about that right now. Time to battle up.

_Angel, are you picking up on anything?_ I thought, just in case they were modified.

_They work for Dr. Chu. He sent them to kill us. Other than that, they keep thinking, 'can't let them get too close.' What do you think that means? _She thought back. I shrugged delicately. Fang tapped my hand four times, signaling they were closer. I cracked my neck, our signal for five seconds till battle. I heard Gazzy chuckle, Nudge sigh, and the twins growl.

Five, four, three, two, one! Here we go.

There was an eruption of screams as I ripped off my black studded jacket and jumped in the air. The flock followed me, flying low and fast. Gazzy and I dive bombed towards the men, making them gasp. Before I could turn to kick him in the chest, the man sprayed something in my eyes. The other guy managed to throw Gazzy off his back and opened fire, spewing bullets all around us.

"Up, up! Get out of firing range!" before I'd even finished my order, the Flock rushed upwards, no doubt performing evasive maneuvers. I joined them less than a second later, circling and turning abruptly, trying to be unpredictable. I wiped the slightly sticky stuff off my face.

"What is that?" Gazzy asked. I shrugged, feeling most Fang-like.

I heard the rush of air as Fang left.

_What's he doing? He'll get killed! _I thought to Angel. I was going to kill that idiot myself.

_He's hiding in the clouds right now, where the guys can't see him. He's planning to sneak behind them and take their guns,_ she answered, her 'voice' concerned. I nodded, focusing on my movements.

Fang's POV

I'm not losing anyone else on this trip. Circling around a building, I flew low and fast, my sharp eyes pin-pointing the exact location of the men in seconds. I'd be killer at _Where's Waldo._ They were looking around frantically, their guns raised. The civilians had scattered, leaving them in a wide empty circle, right in front of an alley. Perfect.

I crouched into the shadows, coiling my muscles in preparation to pounce. Their backs were to me, leaving them exposed. Game time. As if in slow motion, I watched the world pass by me in a blur as I shot towards the men. I latched onto one's back, grabbing his head in my hands. Before he could even fight, I jerked my hands in opposite directions, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. The second, seeing his companion was dead, aimed his pistol at me and fired. I dodged to the left, swinging behind him. Kicking the gun out of his hand, I gripped his neck in the crook of my elbow. He pulled at my hands, gasping as he struggled to escape.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't answer honestly, you'll end up like your buddy over there. Nod once if you understand." The man nodded, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Who sent you?" I asked menacingly.

"Dr.….Chu," he croaked, twisting his head in search of air. No, that's not possible. I killed Dr. Chu! How could he still be sending people after us? What more can he take from us? Instead of voicing my thoughts, I played along and slackened my hold fractionally.

"Why did he send you?"

"We…were supposed to keep…you from….finding the base," he answered.

"What are you hiding?" I demanded, tightening my grip suddenly. He coughed.

"That, I will…never tell you…Fang." I could hear the cocky smile in his voice. Clenching my jaw, I spat, "Then join your friend in hell."

I snapped his neck, tossing his body aside like trash.

Max's POV

"Really? A second appearance after I am rescued. Can you get more cliché?" I said to the short Asian man in front of me. He rolled his eyes, and I realized I'd said that before. Damn, since when was I repetitive?

"Bandy all you want, but trust me, no one is looking for you," Dr. Chu crooned, shaking his head slowly. I tried, but I couldn't keep the surprise off my face. It didn't slip past him, and a wicked grin stretched across his wrinkling face.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. He turned away, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing, just that your dear family thinks you're, well, dead, my sweet. Pity, isn't it? Such a perfect specimen gone to waste."

Well, of course that answer only served to confuse me even further. "How?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "While, what's his name, Fang tried to open the door, I pressed a button that injected a powerful sedative into your neck, via your collar, of course. You were sent down a shoot while a clone of yours, I believe you've met before, took your place. I held a gun to her head, and shot her in front of your lover and, your children."

I blinked. Max 2 was….dead?

"Why not just kill me?" I asked, shock pounding through my veins. Dr. Chu laughed.

"I still need you. Don't worry, all else will be revealed in time."

"Yeah, how about now, dumbass!" I shouted, angered by his lack of cooperation. He didn't respond, just simply turned and left.

Iggy's POV

"Holy shit, Fang! You killed them! We're not killers!" I screamed at him, staring at the two corpses resembling owls by the way their heads were twisted. It also didn't help that they fell in a _very _awkward position (one happened to fall over on his knees, and the other bent over him. Am I the only sick-minded one who finds that hilarious?).

"Yeah, we don't do that. It's not right!" Angel backed me up. The flock gathered around me with varying expressions of disbelief. You know what that little emo fucker did? He smiled. He fucking_ smiled. _

"That's it Fang! I'm fucking tired of this!" I yelled so loud I could feel blood vessels pop in my eyes. Before he could respond I tackled him to the ground. His eyes were wide with surprise, that is, until I punched him in the eye. It swelled shut almost immediately. He flipped us over, pinning my arms to the side. **(AN: Hm, Figgy. Weird.)** I struggled to break free, but, as much as I hate to admit it, Fang is stronger than me. Oh God, I sound like Max.

"Ig, calm down. I'm not gonna fight you. I had to kill them, or they would've killed us. I'm sorry. But seriously, stop freaking out," he said, a hint of the old Fang in his voice. He even cracked a bit of a smile. I just stared at him, bemused.

Then, he kissed me. He kissed _me._ And I liked it. His lips were warm against mine, and it felt so, incredibly _good. _God, it was wrong, so, so wrong, but at the same time, it felt right, like it was always meant to be. His strong arms wrapped around me, and I felt safe. Brilliant flashes of light burst on the back of my eyelids. Oh my God. I loved him. I was _in love with Fang._

…_THE END…..

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's short, but I liked it. BTW, I'm not gonna finish this story. I'm so bored with this. Don't be mad at me! Plus, I really love figgy, and this has been my plan from the beginning. To tie it up, I might post a wrap up chapter, but I doubt it. See ya whenever! BYE!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

!#$#%$*&^%*(&#%

^&)(*^%$^&%#()*&_$^&^^*()$%)^$

$(^%*(^$(*$^($^*$^*($&(*&)(  
(*)_P)*^&&$%#%$^&(*)_*()(*&&*()((_&(||

...

/

\\

aerihgohgagoreahgoerahgeoragn\

/

/

rai/eht50oyh9an 958utyongrew 94tgj4y

\rt9i5uyhno5yhhinhyg9bhit

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

JUST KIDDING! Here's the real story! And I'm not done with you all yet!

* * *

Nudge coughed, hiding a giggle. Zane and Mini looked dazed.

"Oh God, Fang. Don't tell me because Max is gone, you and Iggy are going fruity on us?" Gazzy laughed, gesturing to the position he and I were still in. I took the opportunity to knee Fang in the, um, 'forbidden area'. He groaned and rolled off me, clutching himself in pain. I got up.

"Wipe that grin off your face," I growled at Gazzy. He froze, staring into my eyes.

"I didn't tell you I was smiling," he said slowly.

"Oh my God," Nudge said. I opened my mouth to speak, when it hit me. I could _see._

"I CAN SEE!" I yelled, looking down at my body. Damn was I pale. I blinked, spinning around me to look at everything. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a swirl of gold, purple, pink, and blue. Smoke rose above the buildings. Angel's golden hair glinted in my peripheral. I turned and scooped her up, her big blue eyes excited. Aw, now I see why Max is a sucker for Bambi eyes. Max was, was a sucker for Bambi eyes. Damn past tense.

"You're so pretty, Angel," I said, kissing her nose. She giggled, returning it on my cheek. Nudge rushed up in front of me.

"What about me?" she asked a little self conscious. I sighed.

"Come here." I opened my free arm for her. "You're gorgeous."

She blushed. I looked Gazzy up and down.

"You, not so much." I smiled letting him know I was joking. Gazzy joined the hug, still stunned into silence.

"Am I gorgeous too?" Fang asked in mock disappointment. I laughed.

"Yes. But seriously, you are emo," I said gesturing to his clothes, hair, shoes, well, everything. He rolled his eyes. The twins jumped onto my back, giggling in tinkling voices. Mini smiled, her little cheeks dimpling. I swallowed the lump in my throat. She looked just like Max.

"So, what do we do now?" Gazzy voiced the question we were all thinking.

"I have an idea," Fang said, pointing to a tattoo parlor. I smiled.

"Hell yeah."

Max's POV  
"I hate my life. I hate my life. I HATE DR. CHU!" I screamed with each punch to the wall. My knuckles were raw and bleeding, but I didn't care. The pain was distracting, much easier to handle than the thoughts rolling around in my head.

_Max, this isn't good. You have to get out of here, _said the Voice.

_Oh great, you're back. I'm working on it._

_Work harder. You need to get out, _it replied.

I rolled my eyes; _I'm doing the best I can. I don't see you conjuring up a plan!_

I swear I heard it groan. _Max, they have something horrible planned for you, and if you don't escape soon, there will be no way to stop it._

I froze. _What? _

It hesitated. _Fang thinks he killed Dr. Chu, but it was a hologram, very advanced technology. Right now, he is Chu's biggest threat. You see, Fang is starting to figure out what happened, and that's not good for them. _

Images of Fang and the Flock flooded my eyes. They blurred and contorted to that of a lab, namely, a blue test tube.

_A team of Chinese scientists working for Dr. Chu and his twin have created a serum that controls the nerves in human joints. It works by sending signals to these nerves, essentially controlling the body whether the mind wants it to move or not. A very dangerous advantage._

_What does this have to do with me? _I asked.

_They will inject you with the serum, take control of your body, and make you….kill Fang, before he discovers the truth._

I gasped, falling to my knees. Fang….dead? Because of me? No, no no no! I searched the room wildly for a bucket. There was a trash can and, leaning over it, I emptied the contents of my stomach.

_Max, you have two options,_ the Voice said.

_Shoot, _I said. Anything would help.

_One, kill yourself._

Well, that's no good.

_What's option two?_

_Fight your way out._

I liked that one better. I've been itching to wring someone's neck. Adrenaline was already pumping through my veins.

_Click! _ The door knob turned. Show time.

A man in a, shocker, white coat walked in, carrying a try of food. He put it on the floor and slid it towards me. The tray was flat and made of tin.

Just as the little man turned to leave, I picked up the tray and threw it like a Frisbee towards him. I meant to just knock him out, but I _really_ underestimated my strength. There was a thump as his head rolled off and hit the floor. Even worse than that, his body kept walking for a few steps before falling over. I shuddered and stood, ripping his jacket and the key-card off of his limp body. Sliding on the coat, I left, hoping that my cover would last as long as it took to find the exit.

Fang's POV

I sighed as Iggy, for the billionth time, poked his new tattoo.

"Quit it!" I hissed, slapping his hand away. He frowned.

"But it hurts!" he groaned like a child. Meanwhile Nudge had the back of her shirt pulled up, showing Angel the black stallion she had running across her lower back.

"Isn't it cool? I was gonna go with the butterfly on my ankle, then I decided to get the rose on my hip. It was really pretty, but it didn't speak to me like this one did. I just love horses and now I have one on my back. It's kinda weird though cuz its right above my butt so it's probably gonna hurt to sit. But I still love it!" She gushed to Angel, who smiled, though I could still see traces of envy underneath the angelic expression. I felt sorry for her, because she really wanted one and I tricked her into brainwashing the artists. We're still under-aged. I promised her when she was older I'd take her to get one, so she wasn't as miffed. Gazzy shared the same feeling until I promised him he could get one too.

"What did you get, Fang?" he asked, looking for a patch of ink on my skin. I lifted my right sleeve, revealing the black Chinese dragon. It glared at him with cool, steely eyes. The long tail snaked around my arm, ending just at my elbow.

Angel smiled and said, "Fitting. It looks like how you would as a dragon."

"Sweet," Gazzy said, his blue eyes big. I chuckled. Mini scanned it critically, and then smiled her approval.

_Cool! When you move your arm it looks alive! Can me and Zane get one Daddy? _She asked, her little voice happier than I'd heard it in a long time. I guess that's because I'm, not happier, but not sulking anymore. I picked her up, kissing her dimpled cheek.

"Sorry kid, you and Zane will have to wait awhile." She smiled, pressing her little shell-pink lips to my cheek. Zane jumped on my back, hitting my wings. I didn't mind though, it was nice to have my kids back.

"So Daddy, you're not emo anymore?" he asked, making my eyes narrow. Iggy coughed, attempting to hide a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, Zane, I'm not emo anymore."

"Did you just admit you were emo?" Nudge asked, she, Angel and Total laughing their heads off. I was about to respond, when it hit me. I froze.

"Fang?" Iggy said, noticing my change. My mind went back to a year ago. Max and I were watching NCIS. Abbey had said something like, "The eyes see more than the mind registers." My memory shot forward again, to the day Max died. Something I'd seen, but my mind hadn't noticed; Max falling over, than disappearing. She reappeared just as quickly, her eyes holding so much fear as Dr. Chu held the gun to her head. The man, just two hour ago, said Dr. Chu had sent him; the same Dr. Chu I had killed, in front of the Flock and my own children. It didn't add up, not until now. I saw Angel gasp, tears flooding her eyes.

"Angel, are you okay?" Gazzy asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Fang?" Iggy repeated. I looked at him, my mouth open in shock.

"I'm so stupid! How did I not see it before?" I said to myself. The Flock, minus Angel, shared confused looks.

"Yes! YES!" Angel cried, throwing her hands up and dancing around us.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Iggy finally yelled, reaching a hand out to stop Angel's flitting. I beamed.

"Max isn't dead," I said, having finally reached my conclusion. I don't know what I expected; cheering, tears, maybe just sighs of relief? That is certainly not what I got.

Iggy stepped forward, shaking his head and said, "We were worried this would happen. Fang, Max is gone, and she isn't coming back. You're in the denial stage."

I shook my head.

"No, Max is _alive!" _I insisted. Before Iggy could respond, Nudge stepped forward, a hopeful yet wary look on her face.

"How do you know?" she asked

"She was afraid," I said, as though that explained everything. Well, we were talking about Max, so it kind of did. Mini's face lit up.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, confused.

"Zane, Mommy would go out kicking and screaming, fighting everyone to the last second. She in no way would be afraid. Plus, I saw her disappear for a second," I explained.

"And you're just mentioning this now!" Iggy exploded.

"I saw it, but my mind didn't register it!" I said, giddy with joy. Nudge and Angel hugged, jumping up and down.

All the while Angel kept muttering, "I knew it."

Max's POV

"Stop!" the guard yelled, after finally noticing I wasn't a middle aged, balding man, as my clearance card suggested. Great. Cracking my neck, I sprinted down the hall, turning corner after corner, passing stunned white-coat after stunned white-coat. I laughed at their faces. What, did they think they could actually hold me for more than two days? Hell no! My thoughts distracted me, and I hadn't noticed the two freaking huge ass man block my path. I bull dozed into them, bouncing off like they were made of rubber and hitting the ground. Before they could even take a step I hopped to my feet and lunged for them. Man, these suckers were fast, because they managed to step out of my way. Of course their plan back fired. They had left me an escape route. After landing on my elbow (ouch, by the way!) I flew to my feet and raced down the hall, only to stop when I was confronted with four possible exit ways.

_GO LEFT! _ The Voice practically screamed. I turned back out of habit, and I could see why. An army of white was racing towards me, some armed with syringes filled with God knows what. Rather than stay and fight, like I was itching to do, I veered left and sprinted towards the exit. I found my self in an open room, with sunlight shining through the hundreds of windows.

Unfortunately there was about twenty M-geeks blocking my path. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation and beckoned to them, all the while feeling like an action movie hero. They clanged forward, a low droning noise accompanying them. Lucky for me they were unarmed, so I had a fighting chance here. The first one lunged, only to meet my waiting foot. It flew back, crashing into three others. And so it began. They all came at me, kicking and punching in a whirl. I jumped into the air, my foot colliding with one's face. Before I had time to recover, I was grabbed around the waist. It kept squeezing until I felt a rib crack. With all of my strength, I elbowed it in the face, knocking its head into another, simultaneously taking that one out too. Its grip slackened, and I managed to duck before yet another could punch my nose. I grabbed its arm and swung it around, knocking down maybe five of them. The remaining six marched forward, forcing me against the wall. I cursed under my breath as they got closer, preparing myself for all hell to break loose. I was a machine, kicking and punching and chopping for what seemed like days. When it was finally over, there was a scrap yard of metal and blood on the floor. My left arm had a deep gash in it, the skin of my knuckles was peeled off, and cheek was swollen to about the size of a watermelon. A small price to pay for freedom. They had locked the door, thinking that would stop me. Psh, yeah right. I picked up a severed M-geek head and chucked it at the wall of glass before me. There was a ringing noise as it shattered and fell in a deadly, shimmering rain.

Unfurling my aching wings, I took off into the sky. I rocketed towards the sun, elated. I had survived, and now I could find my family. I could see my children, and best of all, I could be with Fang. Despite my nagging hunger, the sting of the wind in my wounds, and my total lack of energy, I flew at my fastest speed, spiraling towards where I felt my family was, and where I had left my heart.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Kind of corny at the end. But hey, Max loves them! Sorry about tricking you, but I couldn't resist. DON'T HATE ME!

R&R plz... or the next chapter I'll write in Shakespearean just so you guys can't understand it! Adios!


	18. Chapter 7 of The Sequel!

Hey guys! I won't waste your time, so here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 7 of The Sequel!

Fang's POV

Duw Rwy'n casáu nodwyddau. Maen nhw'n pigfain a miniog ... A pigfain. Oeddech i sôn am Rwy'n casáu nodwyddau?  
"Iggy, brysia i fyny ac i wneud!" Hissed I, amlwg ar yr asyn enfawr freaking nodwyddau sy'n dwyn y pennawd tuag at fy mraich. Mae'n cyflwyno ei lygaid glas clir a yanked ar fy cyfyngiadau. Ydw i wedi sôn Fi 'n sylweddol casáu nodwyddau? Rydym ar hyn o bryd yn ein ystafell yn y gwesty, y plant bach yn syllu ar mi gyda diddordeb heb ei ail. Cyfanswm ochneidiodd, cnithio trwy ei lyfr, Jane Eyre, yr wyf yn credu ei fod yn enw. Yr oeddwn yn brathu lawr caled ar liain rhewi, trwy garedigrwydd perswâd.

"Iggy! Iesu dyn, dim ond ei wneud! "Rwy'n yelled. Mae'n slapped mi.  
"Stopio gweiddi ar mi!"  
"Ni fyddai angen i mi Yell pe byddech yn unig yn ei wneud yn barod!" Rwy'n gwawchiedig.  
"Rydych yn gwybod beth? DDA! "Gyda gwaedd, efe drywanu y chwistrell i mewn i fy ngwddf, yn cymell y cartref plunger. Mae'n rwygo ei allan eto a'i tharo band-gymorth dros y twll yn fy ngwddf!  
"Beth 'r annwfn Iggy!"  
"Rydych yn dweud wrtha i 'jyst gwneud hynny eisoes, felly i ddim! Os nad ydych yn hapus, yn dda whoop-Dyfrdwy-fucking-Doo! "Mae'n ymosododd allan o'r ystafell, cloi y drws yn cysylltu y tu ôl iddo. Yr wyf yn rhwbio fy ngwddf, teimlad y pwls gwaed o dan fy mysedd. Great.  
"Mae ganddo bwynt, Fang," meddai Gazzy, yn dal i ymladd yn ôl chwerthin o'r lleoliad blaenorol. Yr wyf yn ei gyflwyno fy llygaid.  
"Ie, peidiwch â bod y fath babi, Fangles," ychwanegodd perswâd, chwerthin. Yr wyf yn groaned a gwneud tro pedol i lawr ar y gwely.  
Fang, pan yr ydym yn gadael? Fi 'n sylweddol am brysiwch a dod o hyd i Max. Dwi yn methu hi gymaint! Angel gwthio i mewn i fy mhen. Er ei fod ychydig yn cythruddo, doeddwn i ddim yn gwrthwynebu.  
Cyn bo hir, babi, yn fuan. Roeddwn i'n meddwl yn ôl.  
Mae hi'n gwenu ac yn cyrlio i fyny nesaf i mi ar y gwely. Yr oedd yn hwyr; rydym wedi treulio diwrnod y cynllunio ar gyfer yfory. Roedd Duw yn yr wyf wedi blino. Yn union fel yr wyf yn cau fy llygaid i gysgu, yr wyf yn teimlo ddau gorff mwy o ddringo i mewn i wely. Roedd Mini a perswâd penderfynu ymuno â'r parti. Maent yn huddled yn agos i mi a Angel, bwrw iddi eu pennau i mewn i fy mrest. Yr wyf yn teimlo Zane sleid o dan y cynnwys nesaf i Mini.  
Nawr mae angen inni i gyd yn Gazzy ac Iggy, Angel giggled. Yr wyf yn gwenu.  
"Yr wyf yn amau y llall 'dynion' yn ymuno â ni," meddwn yn uchel.  
"Pam yr ydych yn gadael i ni wedyn?" Gofynnodd yn ei lais tincial bach. Roeddwn i'n meddwl am funud.  
"Cofiwch ddefnyddio i chi fy ffonio a Max dy dad a mom? Wel dwi'n gweithredu fel fy rôl y tad ar y Ddiadell. "Rwy'n troi i bob plentyn ac a'i cusanodd ef neu ei dalcen. "Goodnight, guys."  
Pob I got yn gyfnewid yn feddal ac yn anadlu snores o gwmpas fi.

Max's POV

Ar ôl hedfan am awr, yr wyf yn olaf glanio ar gyfer y noson ar gae. Yn union fel yr oeddwn ar fin i gysgu, gwraig Asiaidd ifanc i mi sylwi. Galwodd tri bachgen dros, ei meibion, yr wyf yn tybio. Maent yn gwneud i mi i mewn i cwt pren bach. Mae tân yn llosgi yn y lle tân clai, ac mae arogl sbeislyd wafted o'm cwmpas. Mae'r ystafell yn cynnwys bach, dodrefn waith llaw a chelf. Yr oedd yn quaint, ond yn glyd. Fy amrannau yn sydyn yn teimlo trwm, a 'n bert yn fuan roeddwn yn cysgu'n drwm.  
Dwy awr yn ddiweddarach ... ...  
Ddeffrois i sŵn y dadlau, mewn rhyw iaith Ni allwn ddeall. Yr oedd yn ymddangos y fenyw a dod o hyd i mi oedd yn dadlau gyda'i gŵr.  
"Os gwelwch yn dda, a allwch ddweud wrthyf lle yr wyf?" Yr wyf yn tarfu arnynt. Edrychodd y dyn furious.  
"Shénme Shi nǐ shuō nǐ shǎ měiguó / plant ma? Wǒ PB míngbái nǐ! Kai Gānggāng zǒu! Líkāi! "Ef yelled. (AN:? Mae hyn yn cyfateb i; beth ydych chi'n siarad amdanoch chi America wirion Nid wyf yn deall eich Jyst yn mynd i ffwrdd Gadewch Yn cymeriadau Tseiniaidd gwirioneddol, 'i'; 什么 是 你 说 你 傻 美国人 吗 我 不 明白!你! 走开 刚刚! 离开) wyneb y ferch oedd ystumiedig gyda phryder, ond mae'n llyfnhau i mewn i gwên pan welodd fy mod yn effro.  
"Croeso plentyn. Maddeuwch fy ngŵr. Mae'n ddim yn siarad Saesneg yn dda iawn. Yr oeddwn yn dysgu gan ddynes Saesneg gerllaw. Rydych yn teimlo'n iawn? "Ei lais oedd laced gydag acen trwchus, ac mae ei gramadeg yn wael iawn, ond yr oedd yn ddigon hawdd i'w ddeall.  
"Diolch yn fawr, a allwch ddweud wrthyf lle yr wyf?" Gofynnais unwaith eto, gan anwybyddu ei gŵr gandryll's glares. Doedd hi ddim yn ateb i mi, ond yn syml yn rhoi i mi paned o de arogli'n felys.  
"Mae'n jasmin. Ewch ymlaen, diod, adeiladu eich nerth, "meddai annog. "Fy enw i yw Hua."  
Yr wyf yn gwenu ar ei a sipped yr hylif stemio. Yr oedd yn felys ac yn flodeuog.  
"Rydych chi ar y tu allan i fferm fy ngŵr o Beijing," meddai, yn olaf ateb fy nghwestiwn. China? Sanctaidd shit, sut wnes i ddal i Tsieina? O, Dr Chu. Iawn. Yr wyf yn ochneidiodd.  
"Diolch yn fawr, am eich help, ond byddwn yn gadael. Allwch chi peint i gyfeiriad y ddinas? "Rwy'n gofyn. Mae'n edrych yn ddryslyd.  
"Mae'n gogledd, ond mae'n awr i ffwrdd? Sut y byddwch yn cyrraedd yno? "  
Yr wyf yn Cododd ac i'r chwith ar ôl diolch iddi am y tro olaf. Doeddwn i ddim hyd yn oed yn trafferthu dod o hyd i goedwig gyntaf. Cyn gynted ag yr oeddwn allan y drws yr wyf yn neidio i mewn i'r nos, gan adael fy sgiliau cicio O fewn munudau i mewn i'r ddinas oedd mewn golwg, ei goleuadau llachar ymlid ymaith y sêr. Yr wyf yn ochneidiodd. Ble oedd i'n mynd i ddod o hyd i Fang?  
Ymddiried yn dy hun greddfau, byddant yn eich arwain ato. pregethu Y Llais.  
Wel herro? Sesame cyw iâr? ! Figh dorra "Dywedais yn ôl, math o resynu fy ychydig yn hiliol, jôc hiliol iawn mewn gwirionedd, yn enwedig gan fenyw Tseineaidd lanhau fy holl archollion a gosod fy asennau fel yr wyf yn gysgu, yr wyf yn ddiweddarach sylwi ar cyffwrdd fy wyneb. Beth bynnag, dw i'n Max! Rwyf wrth fy modd i bawb yn y byd, ar yr amod nad ydynt yn gwisgo cotiau gwyn a nodweddion o'r fath. Ond mae'n rhaid i chi gyfaddef, jôcs hiliol yn ddoniol, ar yr amod nad ydych yn cael troseddu. Rwy'n credu y rhan fwyaf o'r amser y maent yn wir, beth bynnag. Fel y tro hwn yn un, yr oeddem yn gwylio teledu a ... a dwi'n dechrau meddwl fel bwt bach. shuddered I, ac yn canolbwyntio, chwilio am Thrafod i dir. Roedd barc mawr, heb unrhyw goed, ond ni chafodd neb o gwmpas, felly rwy'n dawel glanio.  
Max, gwiriwch eich poced, gorchmynnodd y Llais. Yr wyf yn ei gyflwyno fy llygaid a patted fy mhoced. Sylwais rhywbeth nad oedd yno o'r blaen. Ar ôl yr arolygiad ei bod yn datgelu i fod yn, cerdyn gwesty? Sweet! Mae hynny'n gwbl curiadau fy dewis arall, cysgu ar fainc.  
Diolch yn fawr, yr oeddwn yn meddwl ar y llais. Distawrwydd, nodweddiadol. Ansawdd Inn? Nid yw fy newis cyntaf, ond hey, ni allaf gwyno. Craning fy ngwddf, yr wyf yn chwilio am yr arwydd ar un o'r adeiladau hyn. Yn anffodus, eu bod i gyd yn rhai nhafodiaith Tseiniaidd, ond yr wyf yn cydnabod y symbol. Dechreuais i lawr y bloc, ond yn stopio pan fyddaf yn cyrraedd y drysau gwesty.  
Mae dyn ysgrifennu wrth ddesg edrych i fyny ar mi ac yn gwenu, yn amlwg yn ceisio cuddio ddirmyg. Yr wyf yn fflachio fy ngherdyn ystafell, ac yn parhau cerdded, dim hyd yn oed trafferthu i aros am ei ganiatâd. Penderfynu peidio â risg fy clawstroffobia cicio i mewn ar y elevator orlawn, yr wyf yn neidio i fyny'r grisiau. Roedd fy ystafell ar y llawr 10fed, a doeddwn i ddim cynllun ar ddringo hynny hedfan. Yr wyf yn cyrraedd fy nrws, wirio y cerdyn, a rhedodd i fy ngwely, flopping ar y blewog clustog-uchaf. Yr oeddwn wedi anghofio bron sut brofiad oedd cael gwely. Ac i gysgu gadarn nesaf i Fang.

Nid yw Ac i gysgu nesaf i Fang, os ydych yn cydio yn yr hyn rwy'n ei roi i lawr. -Wink-  
Mae'n ddrwg gennym, rwy'n dihysbyddu. Ac i bob golwg yn siarad â mi fy hun. EM.  
Penderfynais yna mae'n debyg y dylwn gael y baw a'r gwaed oddi ar fy wyneb. baño el, mas o concretamente, duche el; stopio Nesaf. ochneidiodd I, yn mwynhau y teimlad y dŵr poeth redeg dros fy adenydd. Roedd y cyhyrau yn straen ac amser, felly mae'r gwres yn relaxant groesawu.  
Ar ôl fy cawod, yr wyf yn newid y rhwyllen a oedd yn lapio o gwmpas fy mhen, ac i'r chwith i gerdded o gwmpas. Y gobaith yw y byddai'r Llais pop i mewn gyda newyddion ar leoliad fy nheulu.

Fang's POV

Run Max, ewch allan o 'na! gwawchiedig Yr wyf fi, mynd ar drywydd ei trwy'r goedwig. Rydym yn cael eu dilyn, gan yr hyn, nid oeddwn yn gwybod. Rydym yn weaved gwmpas trwchus, coed canghennog ariannaidd, ceisio bod yn evasive.  
Dewch ymlaen, Max, rhedeg yn gyflymach! yn meddwl fy mod, annog fy nhraed hun i symud yn gyflymach. Yr oeddwn yn dal i fyny iddi, a'r rhai oedd pethau'n dod yn nes. Mae dylluan swooped eira dros fy mhen, ei grafangau palu i mewn i fy ôl. Yr wyf yn gwawchiedig mewn poen. O, na. Max troi o gwmpas.  
Na! cadw yn rhedeg! Ni allwn lais fy meddyliau. Mae hi'n rhedeg i mi, penderfyniad ar ei wyneb hardd. Roedd y creaduriaid monstrous yn iawn y tu ôl i mi yn awr, gallwn yn teimlo eu boeth, anadl gwenwynig. Cawsant eu cuddio. Na, ni fyddai wedi ddigon o amser i redeg.  
"Max! RUN! "Rwy'n gwawchiedig. Ond yr oedd yn rhy hwyr. Maent cylch ni ar bob ochr. Cyn y gallwn i dynnu hi i mi, un cyrraedd allan a ... A ... ..  
Gah! Deffrais â dechrau, fy nghalon thudding yn fy mrest. Roedd yn freuddwyd, dim ond breuddwyd. ochneidiodd I, rhwbio y cysgu o fy llygaid. Mae'r cloc nesaf at y gwely 12:30 glared mewn niferoedd coch llachar. Yr wyf yn edrych ar y wynebu pob plentyn yn cysgu o gwmpas fi, y rhan fwyaf a oedd wedi troi o gwmpas, gan adael digon o le i mi wiglo oddi ar y gwely. Ar ôl pum munud o dim ond mynd allan o'r gwely, penderfynais i sleifio allan a mynd i'r pwll. Mae'n debyg na fydd unrhyw un fod yno erbyn hyn. Mae'r elevator creaked fel ddisgynnydd iddo, shivers anfon i fyny fy asgwrn cefn. Fy claustrophia (AN:! Fy gweiddi allan i JP's epig yn methu) nad oedd yn helpu ar hyn o bryd.  
Mae'r elevator dinged wrth y drws yn agored, ac yr oeddwn yn gyflym i fynd allan yno. Roedd y pwll yn iawn i lawr y neuadd. Fel yr wyf yn camu i mewn i'r ystafell dimly goleuo, gallwn weld berson arall oedd yno, yn ferch ifanc. Roedd hi'n lapio ei wyneb â rhwyllen. Heb feddwl, yr wyf yn troi i mewn i Heather, rhag ofn ei bod yn fygythiad. Cerddodd heibio heb hyd yn oed yn bwrw'r fy ffordd. Pan glywais y cau'r drws yr wyf yn newid yn ôl i fy hun ac yn tynnu fy nghrys dros fy mhen. Mae'r dŵr yn oer ar fy nhraed gan fy mod glided i lawr y grisiau. Yr wyf yn gadael i fy hun yn suddo i mewn i'r dŵr.  
Pan yr ydym yn dod o hyd i gonna Max. Cymerais y ergyd damn, ac rydw i wedi gorfodi fy hun i fod yn normal o gwmpas fy nheulu, felly ble mae fy gwobr? Ble mae fy Max?  
Mae'r dŵr gwridog dros fy wyneb, a'm llygaid ar gau.  
A beth oedd â hynny freuddwyd? A oes bygythiad newydd ar y ffordd? Pam, pryd bynnag y cwestiwn yn cael ei ateb, cwestiynau mwy yn codi?  
Yr wyf yn clirio fy meddyliau, yn gadael y dŵr oer wennol mi o dan ei bwysau.

Gazzy's POV

"Ble mae Fang?" Gofyn perswâd, ei llais graeanog o gwsg.  
"Mae o yn y pwll. Clywais ef yn meddwl am y peth, "meddai Angel. Pam oedd fy chwaer fach yn cael y rhodd oer?  
Oherwydd fy mod i'n awesome, meddwl hi, ei wyneb bach hunanfodlon. Yr wyf yn sownd fy nhafod allan ar ei.  
"Hey, dawel!" Iggy yelled oddi wrth ei ystafell. Mae'n bob amser digrifwr pan ei fod wedi blino.  
Ych, diflastod yn gosod i mewn Beth i'w wneud? Drewdod bom, na, gor hefyd. Roeddwn i'n meddwl am eiliad. Brilliant!  
Beth ydych chi'n gynllwynio? Angel gwthio.  
Byddwch yn gweld! Roeddwn i'n meddwl yn ôl. Perswâd welodd y edrych ar fy wyneb a gwenu. Roedd hi eisiau i mewn Gadewch i ni gael hyn.  
Mae dau funud yn ddiweddarach ... ... ...  
Perswâd, Angel, ac yr wyf yn gwylio Fang nofio o gwmpas yn y pwll mawr y gwesty.  
Barod? Angel gwthio. Yr wyf yn Amneidiodd. Clirio fy gwddf, yr wyf yn meddwl o Iggy llais, y ffurfdroadau, y dyfnder, hyd yn oed y achlysurol cracio.  
"Fang! O, Duw, ni allaf roi'r gorau i feddwl o'r hyn sydd, bron a ddigwyddodd gyda ni. Rydych hofran dros fi, yn syllu i mewn i fy llygaid, a oedd yn nef. Angen i mi deimlo'n eto! Yr wyf yn ... Dwi wrth fy modd i chi! Dwi'n dy garu di, Fang. Peidiwch byth â gadael i mi eto! "Meddai fi, mewn perffaith dynwared o Iggy llais. Roedd Angel a perswâd ceisio tagu yn ôl giggles. Roeddwn yn cael trafferth cadw fy llais cyson. Clywsom Fang saib yn ei symudiadau.  
"Beth?" Gofynnodd ef, yn union fel y Iggy cyrraedd gwirioneddol i lawr y grisiau.  
"Hey guys, yn dod yn ôl i fyny'r grisiau. Mae'n dal i fod yn hwyr, "meddai. Fang agor y drws i edrych arno. Roedd yn edrych yn embaras majorly.  
"Um, Iggy, dydw i ddim ... Yr wyf yn golygu Dydw i ddim yn ... Ych. Edrychwch, nad oedd dim, yr oeddwn yn ceisio rheoli nad ydych, cusanu chi. Mae'n ddrwg gen i nad wyf yn teimlo yr un ffordd, "esboniodd Fang, yn tyfu yn fwy anghyfforddus wrth iddo siarad. Iggy unig syllu arno.  
"Beth ydych chi'n siarad am? Rydych chi'n meddwl ... Chi'n meddwl fy mod i'n mewn cariad gyda chi? "  
"Nid ydych yn? Ond, Fi jyst clywed chi ... "Roedd yna i mi sylwi Fang.  
"Gazzy," hissed efe, amlwg ar mi. Yr wyf yn gulped.  
Run! Angel yelled. Syllu ar y gandryll Iggy a Fang am ragor o un eiliad, yr wyf yn darted i lawr y neuadd tuag at y elevator agoriad. Mae cwpl llithro allan, synnu gan y cynnig Blur wrth eu hymyl. Yr wyf yn jammed y drws ar gau botwm bagad, gweddïo bydden nhw'n agos mewn pryd. Yn union fel Fang rhaid i mi, y drysau ar gau. Yr wyf yn ochneidiodd yn rhyddhad fel y elevator dringo ei ffordd i fy llawr. Mae'r drysau dinged wrth agor y maent, yn datgelu iawn, Fang ddig iawn. Ef punched gledr ei law, a gwên annuwiol hollti ei bochau. Yr wyf yn llyncu.

Max's POV

Yn ôl yn fy ystafell, heb ddim i'w wneud. Yr wyf wedi mynd nofio, ond mae'r clorin llosgi fy moch a fy asen brifo. Roedd y nenfwd, yr oeddwn yn syllu ar, colli ei apêl. ochneidiodd I, ceisio ffigwr beth fyddai fy symud yn gyntaf. gallwn ei alw'n 'm mom, neu Jeb, neu hyd yn oed Brigid os oeddwn yn anobeithiol. Byddai'r cyntaf yn cael y gorau. Yr wyf yn codi i fyny y ffôn nesaf i mi a deialu rhif hi. Mae'n Ffoniodd bum gwaith cyn iddi ateb.  
"Helo?" Meddai. Mom! Dim ond gwrandawiad ei cynnes, llais ychydig yn acennog deniadol fy hwyliau.  
"Mom?" Meddwn. "'I' i mi, Max."  
Clywais i sŵn gwichian bach, na Thud. "Mom? Ydych chi yno? "  
"Mom! Ydych chi'n iawn? Mom! "Clywais lais Ella's braidd yn y cefndir.  
Mae hi'n llewygu. Gân, Wedi anghofio mi oedd i fod i gael ei farw. "Helo?"  
"Ella! Mae'n Max, "meddwn. Doedd hi ddim yn dweud unrhyw beth. "Ella?"  
"Gazzy! Beth 'r annwfn sydd o'i le gyda chi? Nid yw hyn yn ddoniol! Mom llewygu yn unig! "Mae hi yn sydyn gwawchiedig. Yr wyf yn amrantu.  
"Na! Mae'n fi, Max! O ddifrif! Dr Chu nid oedd yn wir yn fy lladd i, efe ladd Max 2, "yr wyf yn ceisio esbonio. Ella yn ddistaw am funud.  
"Profwch ef," meddai hi o'r diwedd. Roeddwn i'n meddwl am ffordd i brofi fy hun. Pan oeddwn yn meddwl ohono, yr wyf yn giggled evilly.  
"Dywedasoch Iggy Mae gan big_"  
"Iawn! Yr wyf yn credu eich bod, "hi ar fy nhraws. Wyf yn chwerthin. "Oh fy dduw, Max, yr ydym i gyd yn meddwl eich bod yn farw!"  
gallwn i glywed y dagrau yn ei lais. "Wel Dydw i ddim. Ac yn awr Im 'i mewn China, yn ceisio dod o hyd i Fang. Ydy e cartref? "  
Yr wyf yn gwybod Fang, bron yn ogystal y gwn i fy hun. Ni fyddai'n aros yn y tŷ yn rhy hir os oedd yn meddwl fy mod wedi marw. Ni fyddai ef yn gallu trafod y cof. Rwy'n gwybod fyddwn i ddim.  
"Wow. Rydych chi yn China? Ble? "  
"Beijing," meddai fi, synhwyro nad oedd yn dweud wrthyf rhywbeth. "Ella beth ydyw?"  
"Fang a'r Diadell yno! Iggy lusgo ef i lawr yno oherwydd ei fod yn cael ei emo. Ac Max, mae yna rywbeth arall. "  
Yr wyf hynny'n dderbyniol. "Beth?"  
betruso hi, yna dywedodd, "Fang cael ei ddyddiad diwedd cyfnod."  
Yr wyf yn froze. Oh shit! Fang! Pam ef? Damn it!  
"Peidiwch â phoeni!" Ychwanegodd hi, synhwyro fy ofn. "Jeb hyd i'r gwellhad. Bydd ef yn iawn! "  
Wyf yn ei anadlu ochenaid o ryddhad. "O, Mom nes i ddeffro! Wedi anghofio hi duo. "  
"Gadewch i mi siarad â hi."  
Roedd shuffling sefydlog ar y llinell arall. "Max?"  
"Mom! Bydd Ella egluro yn ddiweddarach, ond rwy'n fyw. Mae'n mi, mewn gwirionedd nid fi, Gazzy neu unrhyw un arall. Dwi yn methu ti. "  
Mae hi'n sobbed. "O, babi! Rwyf wedi colli 'ch ogystal! Yr oedd yn annioddefol! "  
"SSH, Mom, 'i' iawn. Dw i'n iawn. Fang yn yr un ddinas mi. 'n annhymerus' hyd iddo, ac fe wnawn ni ddod adref. 'n annhymerus' gweld chi eto, yr wyf yn addo. Mae'r alwad yn ôl pob tebyg gostio i chi criw, felly byddaf yn siarad â chi ar ôl mynd adref. Dwi'n dy garu di, Mom, "meddwn, streaking deigryn i lawr fy moch.  
"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, mêl," meddai tagu hongian i fyny. Rwy'n gwenu, yn dal y ffôn at fy nghalon.

Angel's POV

Dewch ymlaen guys! Yr wyf yn gwthio i'r efeilliaid. Maent yn cymryd ffordd i hir i slei allan. Gwn Fang addo y gallwn i gael tatŵ pan oeddwn yn hyn, ond yr oeddwn am un awr. Penderfynodd Zane, Mini, ac yr wyf yn byddem yn mynd ar daith o'n hunain i'r parlwr tattoo.  
Nid oedd gennym unrhyw drafferth sleifio heibio i'r dyn wrth y ddesg flaen. Fflachio fy gwên sweetest did 'r castia. Yr wyf yn motioned iddynt gymryd i ffwrdd; y byddai'n gyflymach i hedfan yno. Mewn llai na thair munud yr oeddem yn cerdded i mewn i'r siop.  
"Hey, guys bach, a ydych yn colli?" Mae dyn doughy gorchuddio o ben i mewn inc gofyn cynyddol. Yr wyf yn gwenu.  
"Na, rydym ni yma fel costumers. Allech chi ddangos i ni rai enghreifftiau o'ch gwaith? "Rwy'n gofyn, tilting fy mhen ychydig i'r ochr. Mae ei lygaid yn mynd yn wag, ac Amneidiodd efe, tynnu allan rhwymwr. Roedd ei rhoi i mi ac motioned i ni eistedd i lawr.  
"Diolch yn fawr." Cyn belled ag yr wyf yn canolbwyntio, byddwn yn gallu rheoli ef. Nid oedd yn anodd iawn i ddechrau. Mae ganddo feddwl syml. Beer, rhyw, ac arian yn unig am yr holl mae'n credu o. Po fwyaf cymhleth y meddwl, y mae'n anos i'w reoli. Fel Fang. Gallaf bron byth yn cael gafael arno.  
"Ooh, Rwy'n hoffi bod un!" Zane meddai, gan dynnu sylw at teigr gyda baner yn ei geg.  
"Beth fyddech chi'n ei roi ar y faner?" Rwy'n gofyn. Roedd yn meddwl am funud.  
"Mama," meddai, a gwen lledaenu ar draws ei wyneb. Wyf yn chwerthin. Yr oedd mor ystrydeb, ond yr oedd yn cute. A byddai Max cael gic allan ohono.  
"Beth am i chi Mini?"  
Tynnodd sylw at draig wen fach. Dad. Mae hi'n meddwl. Yr wyf yn Amneidiodd.

Tair awr yn ddiweddarach, roedd gen i adenydd angel ar fy ysgwydd, rhosyn ar fy ôl, roedd Mini draig lapio o gwmpas ei ffêr, ac roedd Zane teigr ar ei ysgwydd. Fang oedd gonna lladd ni.

Fang's POV

"BETH YR ANGEL Hell?" Rwy'n yelled, ystumio ei ôl. Pan fydd hi'n ymestyn, ei grys codi yn y cefn, a gwelais yr hanner waelod rhosyn.  
Mae'n edrych sheepish am eiliad.

"Rydych got a tattoo? Rydych yn wyth! "Rwy'n yelled eto. Roedden ni yn y lobi y gwesty, a rhai a allai ddeall Saesneg yn gwneud wynebau ataf. Yr wyf yn curo fy nhalcen. Angel hel ei draed, yn edrych yn fwy amheus.  
"Beth?" Rwy'n gofyn, gan dynnu y gair allan i'r ddau sillafau. Mae hi'n bwrw golwg ar Mini a Zane. Rwy'n credu fy mod farw ychydig. Codi'r cefn crys fy merch, yr oeddwn yn falch i ddod o hyd croen noeth. Rhyddhad, hyd nes i mi hyd i draig troelli o amgylch ei ffêr. Zane, Yn hytrach na wynebu fy llid, codi ei llawes i ddatgelu teigr. Shit.  
"Angel? Yr ydych yn cymryd fy babanod i gael tat! "Meddwn, ennill hyd Mini. Mae hi'n cyflwyno ei lygaid, ond yr wyf yn ei anwybyddu.  
"Roedd eu penderfyniad!" Angel brotestio. Yr wyf yn snorted.  
"Maen nhw'n bum mis oed!" Meddwn.  
Ond Dad, Jeb dywedodd yr wyf yn meddwl fel oedolyn. Felly mae Zane. Yr ydym yn ddigon aeddfed i wneud y penderfyniadau hyn. Mini meddai.  
"Na, nad ydych yn. Rydych yn fy merch, a beth yr wyf yn ei ddweud yn mynd. Dim tat mwy, ac nid pan fyddwn yn dod o hyd i Mama, yn dangos iddynt iddi hi. "  
"Dangoswch i mi beth?" Llais cyfarwydd dywedodd oddi tu ôl i mi. Perswâd wyneb yn sioc, Iggy yn gwenu, a oedd yn ymladd Gazzy dagrau. Angel edrych miffed. Wyf yn troi yn araf. Sefyll y tu ôl i mi ei ddwylo ar ei gluniau, gwallt dal i fod ychydig yn flêr o gwsg, ac nid oes unrhyw twll yn ei phen, roedd Max, fy Max. Yr wyf yn ymarferol ollwng Mini pan fydd yn cofrestru yn derfynol. Gwenodd hi, yn dangos ei dannedd sglodion. Yr wyf yn cyrraedd allan a gyffyrddodd clo ei gwallt, gan wneud yn siŵr ei bod yn wir.  
"Fang," sibrydodd hi. Gallwn glywed ei galon thudding yn ei frest, mor gryf ac yn llawn bywyd. Yr wyf yn cupped ei boch yn fy llaw. Mae hi'n lofnodi a'i pwyso i mewn iddo, ei law ei hun fanteisio arno. Yr wyf yn gwylio ei hwyneb, mae'r wrido gyfarwydd graddol dros ei chroen, ei llygaid siocled enfawr fudlosgi gyda llawenydd hatal. Rwy'n gwenu, yn olaf gamu mewn i gau'r pellter rhyngom. Ei gwefusau ddamwain i'w gloddio. Ei ddwylo tangled yn fy ngwallt, tynnu i mi yn agosach. Mae ein gwefusau symudodd gyda'i gilydd daer. Yr wyf yn tynnu ei agosach, malu hi i fy mrest. Mae hi'n tilted ei phen, dyfnhau y gusan. Dim ond pan fydd yr angen am aer ddod yn rhy fawr wnaethon ni rhan, a hyd yn oed wedyn wyf yn cadw fy mreichiau dynn o gwmpas ei.  
"Wel, os ydych chi'n ei wneud yn gwneud allan, hoffem i hug i'n mommy goll o hyd," meddai Iggy, signalau at y bobl eraill i ymosod. Mae'r plant iau yn lefodd allan fel y maent yn mynd i'r afael â ni, curo ni i'r ddaear.  
"O, collais 'ch guys gymaint!" Max lefodd, ymladd dagrau. chwerthin I, yn ceisio eistedd i fyny gyda phum corff ychydig yn malu mi. Maent yn ein helpu i fyny, chwerthin a chrio fel y gwnaethant. mynd i'r afael â Mini a Zane ei, eu breichiau lapio o gwmpas ei gwddf.  
"Oof, Dang, rydych guys wedi gotten fawr! Mini, o ti mor bert! Ac edrych ar eich Zane, yr ydych yn edrych mor debyg Dad, "ddylifodd Max (a gyntaf, gyda llaw) a nuzzled ei efeilliaid. Mae cragen o dristwch a oedd wedi encased ein plant am gymaint o amser cracio yn olaf, ac maent yn gwenu, gwên gwirioneddol.  
"Hi, Max," meddai Iggy, llithro braich o gwmpas ei chanol. Max sylwi bod rhywbeth gwahanol am dano, yn y ffordd ei lygaid yn canolbwyntio ar hi yn uniongyrchol. Mae hi'n gasped.  
"Iggy, allwch chi weld?" Max ofynnir yn araf. Amneidiodd Ef, yn edrych hi i fyny ac i lawr.  
"Wow Max, rydych yn boeth mewn gwirionedd. Ewch ffigur! "Meddai mewn ffordd pryfocio. Mae hi'n slapped ei fraich, gan wybod am ffaith ei fod eisoes yn gwybod yr hyn y mae'n edrych fel fod i Angel's galluoedd.  
"Rwy'n colli chi hefyd, Ig," meddai, mochyn ef ysgafn ar y moch.

Yn ddiweddarach y noson honno ... ... ...

Max's POV

Roeddwn i'n gwybod ei fod ef. Yr oeddwn wedi clywed ei lais yn y cyntedd, a gwelais ef fel Heather hyd yn oed cyn hynny. Roeddem yn ôl yn fy, ystafell yn y gwesty a oedd wedi bod ar yr un llawr. Ych, ni allaf gredu mod wedi colli hynny.  
Yr wyf yn teimlo wefusau cynnes frwsio fy nghlust.  
"Beth ydych chi'n meddwl am?" Fang sibrwd, y blaen ei thrwyn rith dros fy ngwddf. Yr wyf yn shivered ar y cyswllt, tilting fy mhen i roi gwell mynediad iddo.  
"Dim ond sut yr oeddem clueless. Ar yr un llawr! "Yr wyf yn ysgwyd fy mhen. chuckled Ef, mochyn fy ysgwydd ysgafn. Yr wyf yn ei gyflwyno yn wyneb ef, y rhai trysori llygaid tywyll Roeddwn wedi colli cymaint. Mae'n cusanu fi ysgafn, ei lygaid byth yn gadael y cloddfeydd. Yr wyf yn cusanu ei ên, gan symud i lawr i bwyso ar fy ngwefusau at ei ymwthio allan Adam's afal. Ei ddwylo kneaded y cyhyrau o fy ôl, dim ond rhwng fy adenydd, gan wneud fy rhan ngwefusau yn bleser. Mae fflach cyfarwydd o wres trwy ruthro i mi, a llithrodd wrido dros fy nghroen. Mae'n tynnu yn ôl, yn astudio fy mynegiant yn ofalus. Ei llygaid lledu gan ei fod yn gwisgo ar ef, yr hyn yr oeddwn yn teimlo. Mae ei ruddiau lliw er gwaethaf eu hunain.  
"Mae'n iawn os ydych am aros. 'I' jyst, wel ... Mae wedi bod peth amser, "meddai fi, fy llwyn dyfnhau hyd yn oed ymhellach. Mae'n chwerthin.  
"Rwy'n gwybod y teimlad."  
"Da iawn, Rydych yn well," meddwn, yn bygwth ffug. Fang chwerthin a rholio drosodd i ni, ei wefusau dod o hyd i fy esgyrn goler mewn eiliadau. Yr wyf yn glymu fy mysedd yn ei wallt, tynnu yn ôl i fy wyneb. Roedd y cusanu newynog, hyd yn oed yn anobeithiol. Os oes rhaid i chi wybod, yr oedd tafod. Ydw, kinky. Hey Ond, mae gennyf ddau blant!  
"Max," meddai anadlu wrth iddo ysodd ymarferol fy ngwddf. Yr wyf yn gadael i fy hun yn suddo i mewn i'w gyffwrdd, ei anadl ar fy nghroen. Ei law canfod ei ffordd dan fy nghrys, olrhain cylchoedd ar fy (o'r diwedd!) Stumog fflat. Fy dwylo eu hunain dechreuodd wthio i fyny wead ei du crys-t. Iddo orffen ei dynnu i ffwrdd cyn chwilfriwio yn ôl i mi. Yr wyf yn cicio oddi ar fy jîns, a oedd wedi llwyddo rywsut i shimmy i lawr at fy ngliniau gyda mi sylwi. Mae'n cusanu i lawr fy ngwddf, dim ond rhoi'r gorau i sugno ysgafn ar fy-pwynt pwls. Os oes gennyf yfory Hickey, Im 'gonna lladd y bachgen. Mae'n gadael ei adenydd allan, ac maent yn chau i ni mewn pabell o blu du sgleiniog. Mae fy hun brifo adenydd ychydig rhag cael eu cuddio yn y mor hir. O fewn eiliadau, fy nghrys oedd ar y llawr, ac roedd Fang mochyn i mi mewn ffordd na ddylid eu cyfreithiol yn yr Unol Daleithiau, gan gynnwys ei holl diriogaethau. Yr oeddwn yn fyr o wynt wrth iddo dynnu i ffwrdd o'r diwedd.  
"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi, Uchafswm," meddai, trailing bys gan fy clun i fy ngwddf, ac yn ôl i lawr.  
Dywedodd I sigh a, "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, Fangimum."  
Mae'n cyflwyno ei lygaid ac yn pwyso dros mi. Gyda tynnu a chliciwch ar y gadwyn, y lamp a aeth allan, encasing ni yn y tywyllwch.

* * *

So did you like it? I guess you'd like it...IF YOU SPEAK WELSH! HAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld is evil! Tee hee hee!


	19. Chapter 7 of The Sequel! the real one!

Thank God for Google translate! Anywho, that was my rough-draft, so if you were smart enough to plug it into Google translate, it's different.

******WARNING**** there is an orange in this chapter (heavy-petting/ implied foreplay) **

Again, I don't like writing lemons. Writing in detail such an intimate moment between two people, be them fictional or not, just makes me uncomfortable. But, as a writer, I need to expand my style, genre, and such. So thus, the orange was born, not only to help me as a writer, but so Max and Fang could finally get some after being apart for so long. (plus, throwing a bone to the reader that enjoys the occasional lemon from time to time) ;D

Fang: Thanks, i guess?

Max: THANK YOU! -pulls Fang into dark corner-

Me: -shudders- Damn horny teenagers

* * *

Chapter 7 of The Sequel!

Fang's POV

God I hate needles. They're pointy and sharp….and pointy. Did I mention I hate needles?

"Iggy, hurry up and do it!" I hissed, glaring at the huge ass freaking needle that was headed towards my arm. He rolled his clear blue eyes and yanked on my restraints. Have I mentioned I _really _hate needles? We were currently in our hotel room, the little kids staring at me with unparalleled interest. Total sighed, flipping through his book, _Jane Eyre_, I think it's called. I was biting down hard on a frozen towel, courtesy of Nudge.

"Iggy! Jesus man, just do it!" I yelled, dropping the cold fabric onto my lap. He slapped me.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm trying to focus!"

"I wouldn't need to yell if you would just do it already!" I screamed.

"You know what? FINE!" with a cry, he stabbed the syringe into my neck, pressing the plunger home. He ripped it out again and slapped a band-aid over the _hole in my neck!_

"What the hell Iggy!"

"You told me to 'just do it already', so I did! If you're not happy, well whoop-dee-fucking-doo!" He stormed out of the room, locking the connecting door behind him. I rubbed my neck, feeling the blood pulse beneath my fingers. Great.

"He has a point, Fang," Gazzy said, still fighting back laughs from the previous scene. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, don't be such a baby, Fangles," Nudge added, giggling. I groaned and flopped down on the bed.

_Fang, when are we leaving? I REALLY want to hurry up and find Max. I miss her so much! _Angel pushed into my head. Though it was a little irritating, I didn't object.

_Soon, baby, soon. _I thought back.

She smiled and curled up next to me on the bed. It was late; we had spent the day planning for tomorrow. God was I tired. Just as I shut my eyes to sleep, I felt two more bodies climb into bed. Mini and Nudge had decided to join the party. They huddled close to me and Angel, tucking their heads into my chest. I felt Zane slide under the covers next to Mini.

_Now all we need is Gazzy and Iggy, _Angel giggled. I smiled.

"I doubt the other 'men' will join us," I said aloud.

"Why are you letting us then?" she asked in her little tinkling voice. I thought for a minute.

"Remember you used to call me and Max your dad and mom? Well I'm acting as my role of father to the Flock." I turned to each child and kissed his or her forehead. "Goodnight, guys."

All I got in return were soft breathing and snores from around me.

Max' POV

After flying for hours, I finally landed for the night on a field. Just as I was about to sleep, a young Asian woman noticed me. She called three boys over, her sons, I assumed. They carried me into a small wooden hut. A fire burned in a clay fireplace, and a spicy smell wafted around me. The room consisted of small, handmade furniture and art. It was quaint, but cozy. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and pretty soon I was fast asleep.

_Two hours later…._

I woke to the sound of arguing, in some language I couldn't understand. It seemed the woman who found me was arguing with her husband.

"Please, can you tell me where I am?" I interrupted them. The man looked furious.

"Shénme shì nǐ shuō nǐ shǎ měiguó rén ma? Wǒ bù míngbái nǐ! Gānggāng zǒu kāi! Líkāi!" he yelled. **(AN: This translates to;** **what are you talking about you stupid American? I do not understand you! Just go away! Leave!Ps. it may be inaccurate due to different word meanings and use of phrases...In actual Chinese characters, it's; **什么是你说你傻美国人吗？！我不明白你！刚刚走开！离开**)** The woman's face was contorted with concern, but it smoothed into a smile when she saw that I was awake.

"Welcome child. Forgive my husband. He no speak English very well. I was learned by a nearby English woman. You feel alright?" Her voice was laced with a thick accent, and her grammar was atrocious, but it was easy enough to understand.

"Thank you, can you tell me where I am?" I asked again, ignoring her fuming husband's glares. She didn't answer me, but simple handed me a cup of sweet smelling tea.

"It is jasmine. Go on, drink, build your strength," she urged. "My name is Huā."

I smiled at her and sipped the steaming liquid. It was sweet and flowery.

"You are on my husband's farm outside of Beijing," she said, finally answering my question. China? Holy shit, how did I get to China? Oh, Dr. Chu. Right. I sighed.

"Thank you, for your help, but I should be leaving. Can you point me in the direction of the city?" I asked. She looked confused.

"It is north, but it is hours away? How you get there?"

I shrugged and left after thanking her one last time. I didn't even bother finding a forest first. As soon as I was out the door I jumped into the night, letting my skill kick in. Within minutes the city was in sight, its bright lights chasing away the stars. I sighed. Where was I going to find Fang?

_Trust your instincts, they'll lead you to him. _The Voice preached.

_Well herro? Sesame chicken? Figh dorra!" _I said back, kind of regretting my slightly racist, okay really racist joke; especially since a Chinese woman cleaned all of my wounds and set my ribs as I slept, I later noticed upon touching my face. Whatever, I'm Max! I love everyone in the world, as long as they don't wear white coats and such characteristics. But you have to admit, racist jokes are funny, as long as you don't get offended. I think most of the time they're true, anyway. At least for white people. **(AN: I'm white, and please don't get mad at the joke. Seriously, I'm kidding. I am in no way racist, except to white people, because most of the time it's true :D)** Like this one time, we were watching TV and…and I'm starting to think like Nudge. I shuddered, and focused, searching for someplace to land. There was a large park, with no trees, but no one was around, so I quietly landed.

_Max, check your pocket, _the Voice commanded. I rolled my eyes and patted my pocket. I noticed something that wasn't there before. Upon inspection it was revealed to be a, hotel card? Sweet! That totally beats my other option, sleeping on a bench.

_Thank you, _I thought to the voice. Silence, typical. Quality Inn? Not my first choice, but hey, I can't complain. Craning my neck, I searched for the sign on one of these buildings. Unfortunately, they were all in some dialect of Chinese, but I recognized the symbol. I started down the block, only stopping when I reached the hotel doors.

A man writing at a desk looked up at me and smiled, obviously trying to hide disdain. I flashed my room card, and continued walking, not even bothering to wait for his permission. Deciding not to risk my claustrophobia kicking in on the crowded elevator, I rocketed (literally) up the stairs. My room was on the 10th floor, and I did not plan on climbing that flight. I reached my door, swiped the card, and ran to my bed, flopping onto the downy pillow-top. I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a bed. And to sleep soundly next to Fang. And to _not _sleep next to Fang, if you're picking up what I'm putting down.

-wink-

Sorry, I'm exhausted. And apparently talking to myself. Hm.

I decided then that I should probably get the dirt and blood off of my face. Next stop; el baño, o más concretamente, el duche. I sighed, enjoying the feeling of the hot water running over my wings. The muscles were strained and tense, so the heat was a welcome relaxant.

After my shower, I changed the gauze that was wrapped around my head, and left to walk around. Hopefully the Voice would pop in with news on my family's whereabouts.

Fangle's POV

_Run Max, get out of there!_ I screamed, chasing her through the woods. We were being followed, by what, I didn't know. We weaved around thick, silvery branched trees, trying to be evasive.

_Come on, Max, run faster! _I thought, urging my own feet to move quicker. I was catching up to her, and those _things_ were getting closer. A owl swooped over my head, its claws digging into my back. I screamed in pain. Oh, no. Max turned around.

_No! keep running! _I couldn't voice my thoughts. She ran to me, determination on her beautiful face. The monstrous creatures were right behind me now; I could feel their hot, noxious breath. They were hiding. No, she wouldn't have enough time to run.

"Max! RUN!" I screamed. But it was too late. They circled us on all sides. Before I could pull her to me, one reached out and….and…..

_Gah! _I woke with a start, my heart thudding in my chest. It was a dream, only a dream. I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The clock next to the bed glared _12:30 _in bright red numbers. I looked at the faces of each sleeping child around me, most of which had turned around, leaving enough space for me to wiggle off the bed. After five minutes of simply getting out of bed, I decided to sneak out and go to the pool. It's not like anyone will be there now. The elevator creaked as it descended, sending shivers up my spine. My claustrophia **(AN: My shout out to JP's epic fail!)** wasn't helping at the moment.

The elevator dinged as the door open, and I was quick to get out of there. The pool was right down the hall. As I stepped into the dimly lit room, I could see another person was there, a young girl. She was wrapping her face with gauze. Without thinking, I turned into Heather, in case she was a threat. She walked by without even glancing my way. When I heard the door close I changed back to myself and pulled my shirt over my head. The water was cool on my feet as I glided down the steps. I let myself sink into the water.

When are we gonna find Max. I took the damn shot, and I've forced myself to be normal around my family, so where's my reward? Where's my Max?

The water flushed over my face, and my eyes closed.

And what was with that dream? Is there a new threat on the way? Why, whenever a question is answered, more questions arise?

I cleared my thoughts, letting the cool water swallow me under its weight.

Gazzy's POV

"Where's Fang?" Nudge asked, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"He's at the pool. I heard him thinking about it," Angel said. Why did my little sister get the cool gift?

_Because I'm awesome,_ she thought, her little face smug. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, quiet!" Iggy yelled from his room. He's always grouchy when he's tired.

Ugh, boredom is setting in. What to do? Stink bomb, no, too overdone. I thought for a second. Brilliant!

_What are you scheming? _Angel pushed.

_You'll see! _ I thought back. Nudge saw the look on my face and smiled. She wanted in. Let's get this.

_Two minutes later…_

Nudge, Angel, and I were watching Fang swim around in the big pool of the hotel.

_Ready? _Angel pushed. I nodded. Clearing my throat, I thought of Iggy's voice, the inflections, the depth, even the occasional cracking.

"Fang! Oh, God, I can't stop thinking of what, almost happened with us. You hovering over me, staring into my eyes, that was heaven. I need to feel it again! I….I love you! I love you, Fang. Never leave me again!" I said, in a perfect mimic of Iggy's voice. Angel and Nudge were trying to choke back giggles. I was having trouble keeping my voice steady. We heard Fang pause in his movements.

"What?" he asked, just as the real Iggy arrived downstairs.

"Hey guys, come back upstairs. It's still late," he said. Fang opened the door to look at him. He looked majorly embarrassed.

"Um, Iggy, I'm not…. I mean I don't…. Ugh. Look, that was nothing, I was trying to control you, not kiss you. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way," Fang explained, growing more uncomfortable as he spoke. Iggy just stared at him.

"What are you talking about? You think….you think I'm in love with you?"

"You aren't? But, I just heard you…." It was then that Fang noticed me.

"Gazzy," he hissed, glaring at me. I gulped.

_Run! _Angel yelled. Staring at a fuming Iggy and Fang for one more second, I darted down the hall towards the opening elevator. A couple slipped out, surprised by the blur of motion beside them. I jammed the closed door button a bunch, praying they'd close in time. Just as Fang got to me, the doors closed. I sighed in relief as the elevator climbed its way to my floor. The doors dinged as they opened, revealing a very, very angry Fang. He punched the palm of his hand, a wicked smile splitting his cheeks. I swallowed.

Max's POV

Back in my room, with nothing to do. I had gone swimming, but the chlorine burned my cheek and my rib hurt. The ceiling, which I was staring at, lost its appeal. I sighed, trying to figure out what my first move would be. I could call my mom, or Jeb, or even Brigid if I was desperate. The first would be the best. I picked up the phone next to me and dialed her number. It rang five times before she answered.

"Hello?" she said. Mom! Just hearing her warm, slightly accented voice brightened my mood.

"Mom?" I said. "it's me, Max."

I heard a small squeaking noise, than a thud. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Mom! Are you okay? Mom!" I heard Ella's voice faintly in the background.

She fainted. Shit, I forgot I was supposed to be dead. "Hello?"

"Ella! It's Max," I said. She didn't say anything. "Ella?"

"Gazzy! What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't funny! Mom just fainted!" She suddenly screamed. I blinked.

"No! It's me, Max! Seriously! Dr. Chu didn't really kill me, he killed Max 2," I tried explaining. Ella was silent for a minute.

"Prove it," she finally said. I thought of a way to prove my self. When I thought of it, I giggled evilly.

"You said Iggy has a big_"

"Okay! I believe you," she interrupted me. I laughed. "oh my god, Max, we all thought you were dead!"

I could hear the tears in her voice. "Well I'm not. And now I'm in China, trying to find Fang. Is he home?"

I know Fang, almost as well as I know myself. He wouldn't stay in that house too long if he thought I was dead. He wouldn't be able to handle the memory. I know I wouldn't.

"Wow. You're in China? Where?"

"Beijing," I said, sensing she wasn't telling me something. "Ella what is it?"

"Fang and the Flock are there! Iggy dragged him down there because he was being emo. And Max, there's something else."

I frowned. "What?"

She hesitated, then said, "Fang got his expiration date."

I froze. Oh shit! Fang! Why him? Damn it!

"Don't worry!" she added, sensing my dread. "Jeb found the cure. He'll be fine!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Mom woke up! I forgot she blacked out."

"Let me talk to her."

There was a shuffling static on the other line. "Max?"

"Mom! Ella will explain later, but I'm alive. It's me, really me, not Gazzy or anyone else. I miss you."

She sobbed. "Oh, baby! I've missed you so much! It was unbearable!"

"Ssh, Mom, it's alright. I'm fine. Fang is in the same city as me. I'll find him, and we'll come home. I'll see you again, I promise. This call is probably costing you a bunch, so I'll talk to you when I get home. I love you, Mom," I said, a tear streaking down my cheek.

"I love you too, honey," she choked hanging up. I smiled, holding the phone to my heart.

Angel's POV

_Come on guys! _I pushed to the twins. They were taking way to long to sneak out. I know Fang promised that I could get a tattoo when I was older, but I wanted one _now. _Zane, Mini, and I decided we'd take a trip of our own to the tattoo parlor.

We had no trouble sneaking past the man at the front desk. Flashing my sweetest smile did the trick. I motioned for them to take off; it would be faster to fly there. In less than three minutes we were walking into the shop.

"Hey, little guys, are you lost?" A doughy man covered from head to in spiraling ink asked. I found it odd that an American man ran a tattoo parlor in China. I smiled.

"No, we're here as costumers. Could you show us some samples of your work?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side. His eyes went blank, and he nodded, pulling out a binder. He handed it to me and motioned for us to sit down.

"Thank you." As long as I concentrated, I would be able to control him. It wasn't very difficult to begin with. He has a simple mind. Beer, sex, and money are just about all he thinks of. The more complex the mind, the harder it is to control. Like Fang. I can almost never get a hold of him.

"Ooh, I like that one!" Zane said, pointing to a tiger with a banner in its mouth.

"What would you put on the banner?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"Mama," he said, a smile spreading across his face. I laughed. It was so cliché, but it was cute. And Max would get a kick out of it.

"What about you Mini?"

She pointed to a small blue dragon. _Daddy. _She thought. I nodded.

Three hours later, I had angel wings on my shoulder, a rose on my back, Mini had a dragon wrapped around her ankle, and Zane had a tiger on his shoulder. Fang was gonna kill us.

Fang's POV

"WHAT THE HELL ANGEL?" I yelled, gesturing her back. When she stretched, her shirt lifted in the back, and I saw the bottom half of a rose.

She looked sheepish for a second.

"You got a tattoo? You're eight!" I yelled again. We were in the lobby of the hotel, and those who could understand English were making faces at me. I slapped my forehead. Angel shuffled her feet, looking even more suspicious.

"What?" I asked, drawing the word out into two syllables. She glanced at Mini and Zane. I think I died a little. Lifting the back of my daughter's shirt, I was relieved to find bare skin. Relieved, until I found a dragon swirling around her ankle. Zane, Rather than face my wrath, lifted his sleeve to reveal a tiger. Shit.

"Angel? You took my babies to get tattoos!" I said, scooping up Mini. She rolled her eyes, but I ignored it.

"It was their decision!" Angel protested. I snorted.

"They're five months old!" I said.

_But Daddy, Jeb said I think like an adult. So does Zane. We are mature enough to make these decisions. _Mini said.

"No, you're not. You're my daughter, and what I say goes. No more tattoos, and when we find Mama, don't show them to her."

"Show me what?" a familiar voice said from behind me. At that moment everything changed. Nudge's face was shocked, Iggy was smiling, and Gazzy was fighting tears. Angel looked miffed. I turned slowly. Standing behind me with her hands on her hips, hair still a little messy from sleep, and no hole in her head, was Max, my Max. I practically dropped Mini when it finally registered. She smiled, showing her chipped tooth. I reached out and touched a lock of her hair, making sure she was real. And she was. So very real.

"Fang," she whispered. I could hear her heart thudding in her chest, so strong and full of life. I had missed that sound so much. I cupped her cheek in my hand. She sighed and leaned into it, her own hand grasping it. I could feel her need to cling to me forever, to never let me go again. It was almost tangible. I watched her face, the familiar blush creeping over her skin, her huge chocolate eyes smoldering with suppressed joy. I smiled, finally stepping in to close the distance between us. Her lips crashed to mine. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. Our lips moved together desperately. I pulled her closer, crushing her to my chest. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Only when the need for air became too great did we part, and even then I kept my arms tightly around her.

"Well if you're done making out, we'd like to hug our long lost mommy," Iggy said, signaling to the others to attack. The younger kids cried out as they tackled us, knocking us to the ground.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" Max cried, fighting tears. I laughed, trying to sit up with five little bodies crushing me. They helped us up, laughing and crying as they did.

"Max! we missed you!" Angel and Nudge said in unison. Gazzy was crying, but tried to look manly while he did. It was an odd effect. Mini and Zane tackled her, their arms wrapping around her neck.

"Oof, dang, you guys have gotten big! Mini, you're so pretty! And look at you Zane, you look so much like Daddy," Max gushed (a first, by the way) and nuzzled her twins. The shell of sadness that had encased our children for so long finally cracked, and they smiled a genuine smile.

"Hi, Max," Iggy said, slipping an arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Max noticed there was something different about him, in the way his eyes focused on hers directly. She gasped.

"Iggy, can you see?" Max asked slowly. He nodded, looking her up and down.

"Wow Max, you're actually hot. Go figure!" he said in a teasing manner. She slapped his arm, knowing for a fact he already knew what she looked like due to Angel's abilities.

"I missed you too, Ig," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Later that night…

Max's POV

I knew it was him. I had heard his voice in the lobby, and saw him as Heather even before that. We were back in my hotel room, which had been on the same floor. Ugh, I can't believe I missed that.

I felt warm lips brush my ear.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang whispered, the tip of his nose ghosting over my neck. I shivered at the contact, tilting my head to give him better access.

"Just how clueless we were. On the same floor!" I shook my head. He chuckled, kissing my shoulder lightly. I rolled to face him, treasuring those dark eyes I'd missed so much. He kissed me lightly, his eyes never leaving mine. I kissed his chin, moving down to press my lips to his protruding Adam's apple. His hands kneaded the muscle of my back, just between my wings, making my lips part in pleasure. A familiar flash of heat rushed through me, and a blush crept over my skin. He pulled back, studying my expression carefully. His eyes widened as it donned on him, what I was feeling. His cheeks colored despite themselves.

"It's okay if you want to wait. It's just, well….it's been a while," I said, my blush deepening even further. He laughed.

"I know the feeling."

"Good, You better," I said, in mock menace. Fang laughed and rolled us over, his lips finding my collar bone in seconds. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him back to my face. The kiss was hungry, desperate even. If you must know, there was tongue. Yes, kinky. But hey, I have two kids!

"Max," he breathed as he practically devoured my neck. I let myself sink into his touch, his breath on my skin. His hand found its way under my shirt, tracing circles on my (at last!) flat stomach. My own hands began to push up the fabric of his black t-shirt. He finished pulling it off before crashing back to me. I kicked off my jeans, which he had somehow managed to shimmy down to my knees with me noticing. He kissed down my neck, only stopping to suck lightly at my pulse-point. If I have a hickey tomorrow, I'm gonna kill that boy. He let his wings out, and they encased us in a black tent of glossy feathers. My own wings ached a little from being tucked in so long. Within seconds, my shirt was on the floor, and Fang was kissing me in way that should not be legal in the United States,_ including_ all of its territories. I was breathless when he finally pulled away.

"I love you, Maximum," he said, trailing a finger from my hip to my neck and back down.

I sigh and said, "I love you too, Fangimum."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over me. With a tug and a click of the chain, the lamp went out, encasing us in darkness.

* * *

Me: Bomb chick a wow wow!

Max: God, stop singing that stupid song. You make me feel like I'm in a cheap 70's porno!

Fang: But Max, I've been watching you from afar...

Me: Bomb chick a wow wow!

Max: -facepalm-

Ah, Max, only you would make strange commentary right before 'the moment'. And thank God for NCIS!

R&R por favor! Los niños les necesitan a ustedes!


	20. Chapter 8 of The Sequel!

Don't kill me, please. I'm not even gonna try apologizing. If you're still with me, you are fucking AMAZING!

* * *

Chapter 8 of The Sequel!

Fang's POV

Something warm and soft pressed against me, stirring me from sleep and a very….interesting dream. My eyes flew open, only to squint as I was confronted by the golden sunlight of early morning. A soft puff of air brushed over the skin of my shoulder, and memories of the night before flooded my mind. I smiled, turning gently to look at the sleeping woman beside me. Lips curled into a smile, drenched in warm light, she was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her. I trailed a finger down the bare skin of her side, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Max stretched and yawned, my caress bringing her from sleep. Her eyes locked onto mine immediately and she smirked.

"Good morning, my brown-eyed Beauty," I said, twirling a lock of her hair around my finger. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess that makes you the beast." Her lips pressed to mine. "Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

I shrugged, pulling her closer. "I preferred the part when I _wasn't _sleeping, if you catch my drift."

She giggled, hiding her face in my chest. It amazed me that I was the only person who could ever make her giggle like a schoolgirl with a secret. Even better was knowing that no other man ever would. We were quiet for a minute, settling into the awkward 'morning after' silence, when a sudden thought donned on me.

"You know, Beauty and the Beast is a really kinky movie. It's like bestiality to the extreme," I said, breaking the stillness. Max snorted.

"First of all, what the hell? Second, it's a kid's movie, pervert. And third, they're both human by the end, so if they do anything, it's natural."

I scoffed and said, "That's what the pervs at Disney want us to think. Meanwhile they're in the back drawing up doodles of Belle and Beast gettin' it on. God knows they're horribly sadistic and fucked up sexually. I think you'd have to be to work there."

Max just stared at me as I finished my rant. Her expression was one of shock and amusement.

"Wow. What a conversation to have after spending a romantic night together for the first time in ages," she said, throwing her head back in frustration. I laughed, rolling over so I hovered above her. She threw an arm across her face, refusing to look at me. I could see the smile she was fighting with the twitch of her lips.

"It would make for some interesting role play, though," I said, knowing it would catch her attention. Max gawked at me, looking very much like she wanted to slap me. I grinned evilly.

Lowering my voice into a deep and husky growl, I said, "You are my prisoner now. You will stay here, FOREVER!"

She squeaked as I pounced on her, attacking her neck with my lips.

"Fang, you are so weird!" she said, her voice raised two octaves. Even as she insulted me, her fingers curled in my hair, pressing me closer. I grinned against her skin. I'm so evil. She pulled my face to hers, barely brushing her lips over mine.

A knock interrupted us, followed by the door bursting open. Iggy leaned against the door frame, eyeing us critically.

"Well then. I thought you two were done exchanging bodily fluids last night, but apparently Fangles hasn't had his fill. Isn't this what got you into that whole mess with the teenage pregnancy and kidnapping?" he said, wearing his signature Iggy smirk. I sighed and rolled of Max, landing on the bed with a thump. Unfortunately, I forgot Iggy was no longer blind, and so did Max. Now she was naked and in full view of the most perverted teenager in the world.

"Nice body, Maximum, but I'm pretty sure Captain Possessive over here doesn't want me ogling your 'feminine assets'."

Max let out an indignant shriek and threw the covers over us, shielding us from his sight. I groaned. Because Max had been gone for so long, it was time for Iggy to make up for lost harassment. These next couple of days would be hell for us, smothered by Iggy jokes.

"You better hurry up and bring the love ship to port, cuz Munchkins 1 and 2 want to see their mommy again," he said, pulling the door close with a naval salute.

Fuck my life.

Max's POV

After tying Iggy up and locking him in the closet, we went downstairs for some free continental breakfast. It would have been more enjoyable if Mini hadn't received Fang's empathy from our gene pool and unlocked Iggy. So in the end, Fang and him broke most of the furniture in dining room whilst fighting, Angel had to mind-warp the manager to keep him from suing us or making us into bird-kid kabobs, and we got the hell out of there before we started WWIII.

It was nice to be back in the air with my family. The sun broke through the thick cloud of smog around the city, drenching us in its golden warmth. Hm, I'm feeling very poetic today. Anyway, I'd never seen my family look so clean and happy. Nudge, who had steadily matured through the years, no longer looked like a little girl. She was a beautiful young woman. Even Angel was starting to lose her baby fat, and became even prettier. Total flew alongside her, his short muzzled turned up in a grin. And looking at my kids, they were almost six months old, but they looked like they were five. I felt like I had missed out on so much of their lives, despite how fast they grow. Normal parents get to mope about how their babies grew up too fast over a span of thirty years. I guess I should have known I wouldn't be normal in this category too.

_Mama, are you okay? You look sad, _Mini said, her ebony wings brushing mine. I smiled, opening my arms for her. Slowly but surely, she tucked her wings and dropped into my waiting embrace.

"I'm fine, baby, just a little sad. I missed out on a lot while I was gone, but I'm prepared to make up for it," I said a little louder, so the rest of my family could hear. I could practically feel Gazzy's plots conjuring in his devious little mind. I guess this was my penance for being so….stupid.

_What? You think this is your fault? _Angel asked in my mind. It surprised me for a minute, not being used to this for a while.

_Yep, now get out of my head! _

I saw her little round face pucker in thought. I rolled my eyes. If she wanted to talk to me about it later, than I would be prepared to avoid her… I mean listen. Yeah.

"Max, look!" Nudge said, pointing to a giant grey snake thingy winding through the mountains. I realized with a jolt (almost dropping Mini) what I was seeing; the Great Wall of China. The sun was setting low over the green ridges, casting a winding shadow.

"This seems as a good a place as any to stop and rest. What do you say, almighty leader?" Iggy asked, hope gleaming in his ice blue eyes. I still have to get used to him being able to see. It made me uncomfortable, the way his eyes locked directly onto mine, rather than say, three inches above them. I nodded wordlessly, angling my wings slightly so I'd descend smoothly.

The rock had that smooth, worn stability of ancient craftsmanship. It was cool to the touch and rough from centuries of wind and rain. Fang smiled, his eyes glittering black in the fading light. He crouched alongside Iggy, Gazzy, and Zane in preparation for a race. Angel helpfully stood in the middle of their path, acting as referee. The other girls were perched on a turret and laughing brightly at the boys. They were trying to trip each other and shove one another out of the way in an attempt to get the upper hand. Total and I exchanged amused glances. I sighed. My family, dysfunctional as they may be, was happy at last.

Four days later...

"Dinner!" my mom's chipper voice called from below. The resounding footsteps of each Flock member reverberated off the walls as they eagerly answered the call for food. Warmth spread through me. I was finally home.

Four days ago, we left our cozy little hangout amongst the crumbling Great Wall and set off for the good old US of A. It was like the old days; sleeping in trees, eating _whatever_ we could find, including rat and bugs (yummy), and flying for hours on end. Finally we made it, landing in Mom's front yard just as the sun began to set. The door had swung open immediately and I found myself tackled to the ground by my mother and sister, both sobbing hysterically. My arms wrapped around them in a fierce embrace. I never wanted them to feel the pain of loss again, especially when it came to unimportant little me.

Now, watching the Flock and Mom and Ella stuffing their faces with Mexican food, my insecurities and fears were shoved violently aside. Total and Akila nuzzled each other lovingly, his pups attaching themselves to his side. Even Jeb's presence wasn't enough to detract from my mood. In any case my deep seeded resentment of him had altered a bit. The twins were staring a little unsettlingly into each other's eyes, though they were only talking in their weird way. I felt like Norman Rockwell should have been in the corner, painting the quaint family scene; that is, if Norman Rockwell generally painted scenes of multi-racial, recombinant DNA, underage-parenting families. I doubted that was a possibility.

Something tapped against my foot from beneath the table. Fang smiled at me from his seat on my left, his fingers curling around mine. It was amazing to have him with me again, to see him smile. He had changed so much in the past few years. No longer was he quiet, slightly vain, and at times affectionate, insubordinate Fang. He was warmer, happier, more expressive, and generally a father not only to his children, but to the family we had acquired from the beginning. I couldn't be prouder or love him more than I did at that moment.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, ducking his head in a manner almost shy. I grinned and nodded, allowing him to lead the way for once. The humid, Arizona air greeted us as we slipped through the screen door into the night. With our hands linked, we strolled towards the woods; the tree trunks bleached silver by the moon. Insects chirped happily in the darkness as we walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's warmth and company. Everything was still and quiet, a rare moment in our lives. I wasn't about to take it for granted.

The light from the moon steadily grew dimmer as we marched deeper into the woods, swallowed by the leaves and branches overhead. Not that we were very much affected by it. Every knot in the trunks and owls in the branches were visible to our keen eyes. I let the warm air wrap me in its comforting embrace. Everything was so lazy and warm and just..._nice._ I had no idea how much I missed this.

Of course, this is _my _life we're talking about here, so it was inevitable that something would ruin it. In this case that something was a large, black helicopter, hovering over the woods. My heart dropped somewhere in my lower abdomen. Neither of us had heard it approach, we were so wrapped up in the moment. Just...damn it.

Several men in bullet proof vest hung from the open doors, aiming large guns I didn't have the time nor the inclination to identify at us. Fang tensed next to me, his eyes dark and deadly. I knew that look. He wasn't prepared to give up anyone without a massive fight.

"Please, there is no escape. Come quietly," the familiar, nasally voice of Dr. Chu called. Yeah, because that suggestion totally has worked in the past. The dipshits never learned. Rather than answer, I proudly displayed my middle finger. Maturity has never been one of my strong points.

"I presume your Voice has told you about my little project. Every gun is loaded with a syringe," he sneered. "Do you really want to watch the life leave his eyes as you strangle him?"

Pain stabbed in my gut and I had to fight the urge to double over and vomit. I glared up at him, prepping my wings to launch me at his throat. No more. I wouldn't let him hurt us anymore. Jeb always told me I was born to save the world. I didn't know yet if I could accomplish that task. Only time would tell. But I knew this; I could save _my _world. My children, my mother and sister, the Flock, Total, everyone, I would save them.

For once, I had no snarky reply, no witty comment about my superiority. I wasn't fighting for survival, I was fighting for _revenge._ Dr. Chu wasn't my enemy, he was an insect I needed to squash. Every muscle in my body tensed and coiled. Rage bubbled in my stomach, hot and twisting and unbearable to contain. My vision was laced with red as I fixed my gaze on the pilot's neck. I could already feel the bone snapping beneath my fingers. The thought didn't frighten me, it only fueled my hunger. Dr. Chu, his minions, and everything he stood for would die tonight.

Fang's eyes bore into the back of my head. He was right there alongside me, like he always had been and always would be. No one, not Dr. Chu or Brigid or even death could change that. I grinned.

As I prepared to rocket towards the copter, a loud bang stopped me. Dr. Chu's eyes widened impossibly in the short second I saw his face. He looked frightened, but that was normal. No, his face looked sad, so broken as flames engulfed him. I felt myself being tackled to the ground while large pieces of hot metal whistled through the air. The explosion was massive, lighting the night sky to almost day-brightness. Chunks of debris and things I tried _very _hard not to think about pelted my legs and hands. Fang hovered over me, taking the brunt of the shrapnel.

Just as quickly as it happened, the explosion faded. I snuck a peak at my surroundings. Metal and charred pieces of fabric littered the ground. The tree tops were glowing with embers, shedding a small light on the immediate area. There was something odd though, in my field of vision. A pair of blue slippers stood directly in front of me. Roughly bucking Fang off, I sat up and saw the owner of the shoes.

My mom stood in her pale lavender bath robe, looking up at the sky. Her dark hair framed the smirk on her face and her eyes sparkled with victory as she watched the last of the smoke dissipate. All of this was relatively normal, except for the .22 long rifle in her grip. An empty shell lay at her feet.

"Not my daughter, asshole," she said quietly, her eyes narrowed into a dangerous look that I had often mirrored. Cautiously I rose to my feet, my eyes locked on her. Her face split into a grin.

"Holy shit, Mom, you killed them. You blew up a freaking _helicopter_," I practically shouted in awe. "Oh my god."

Fang laughed, his voice jovial and relieved. "Dr. M, way to be a badass."

"WHOA! Dr. M! That was so COOL!" Gazzy shouted from high above us. The rest of the Flock hovered around him, cheering and exchanging high fives. "They were all 'we're gonna kill you' and you were like 'bang' and they were like 'boom' and that was awesome!"

Nudge, most surprisingly, slapped a hand over his mouth mid-rant. "Gazzy, you sound like me. Shut up."

I laughed, feeling shaky as the last of my adrenaline died. Mini and Zane landed beside me, gripping my hands fiercely in their tiny fingers. I scooped them up and set them on either side of my hips. Mom handed the gun to Iggy, her lips pressing into my forehead.

"I'm just glad you're finally safe, honey. I don't think anything would have stopped me from finding that maniac and destroying him if I lost you again."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I fought them back and asked, "How did you know to save us?"

She smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "I heard the helicopter. As you can imagine I'm very suspicious of them and I decided to follow you two. Lucky I brought my gun."

"Wicked shot, Dr. M," Iggy said, raising his palm for her to slap. It was then that Ella decided to join the party.

"Oh my God what happened?" she screeched, taking in the smoking trees and scattered debris.

"Your mom blew up a helicopter with a rifle and killed Dr. Chu," Angel said nonchalantly, still licking an ice-cream cone she must have grabbed before they left. I rolled my eyes. She always would be my creepy baby.

_Love you too, Maxi_, she said in my mind. (I'm almost positive that statement will never cease to be weird.)

"Come on guys, we should head back," I suggested, looking to Fang. He nodded. "Let's walk though, just in case."

One by one each flying member landed and joined our trek. Nudge started up a round of 'I Believe I Can Fly', belting out the song noisily with the rest of the kids. The twins scrambled out of my arms, instead choosing to tackle Iggy's back. I smiled faintly, still on edge after what just happened. Tomorrow we'd head out and survey the scene in daylight, but for now I was content to go home, curl up with a movie, and eat buckets of sugar with my family. Fang's hand brushed mine and he grinned when I caught his eye.

"I love you, Max," he said quietly. I smiled, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his cracked lips.

I enjoyed the peaceful moment with my family, hoping against hope that nothing would shatter our happiness again. As we neared the house, I felt relief spread through me. For now, all my troubles were gone. Sure, something else was bound to happen eventually. That's just how it is in my life. I'll always be hunted because I'm different, as will the rest of the Flock. Maybe someday we can live in peace without having to worry about the Voice, or saving the world, or angry Asian men. But that someday isn't today. Today we live with the constant fear of attack. Today we deal with loss, heartache, and occasionally pregnancy. Today we live each second at a time, we share these moments with the ones we love, and we hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah, so I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It most definitely wasn't worth the wait, and feel free to leave nasty reviews because god knows I deserve them. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
